Elite: Book 2, We Are Elite
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: In a new school cut off from the world they know how will the Elite prove themselves worthy of their title? With new friendships and war on the horizon, will the Elite stand proud? Or will they fall prey to the manipulations of the adults around them. Everyone wants a piece of the Elite...
1. Chapter 1

#$% #$% #$%

**Hi! I know you are all impatient to get to reading but a few quick notes, firstly I wanted to make a note of the fact that despite being fourteen going on fifteen, Harry's consistent use of the time turner makes him a bit older, more like sixteen or seventeen however no one else will really see him that way. Another note, we all know how obsessive dear Voldemort can be over his Horcruxes, in this book we will see that the dark lord will stop at nothing to protect his horcrux- even if it hurts Harry in the process. And lastly keep in mind that we skipped a summer, this story starts just before Harry's fourth year as the preparations to leave for Durmstrang are being made. And yes I know some of you still hate Lucius, the age gap is too much for him right now but things will change a bit later, hold tight oh and did I forget to mention Severus? Oh dear Severus- he just couldn't stay skulking in the corners of my mind, nope...hehe you'll see. ;)**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**ADULT THEMES**

**AU**

**BLOOD/BLOOD PLAY(NOT REALLY THOUGH JUST VAMPIRES...)**

**SEXUAL ABUSE**

**(let me know if I missed any?)**

**Mistress Slytherin**

#$% #$% #$%

Chapter 1

Draco stood with his head held high as Harry stepped into the room. True to his word Harry Potter had managed to become the youngest potions master a century, Draco couldn't have been more proud of his best friend. Draco took a moment to look Harry over as a man who looked older than time its self droned on and on about the legacy of potions. Harry was taller by a good three inches than he had been the last time Draco had seen him and from where Draco sat Harry's face seemed to be slightly more angular as it had been, but despite what felt like ages since he'd last seen his friend, Harry was relatively the same. Draco pretended to pay attention to the ceremony but he knew he wasn't the first to feel that it went on _forever_. He glanced at his uncle Sev and had to hide a snort, the man's cheeks were pink and he was mouthing the words of the ancient looking potions master as he said them a look of fervor on his face, even the dark lord looked as though he was keeping from smirking at Snape's expression. When at last the old man stepped away from the podium Draco was relieved and bemused but mostely a giddy mess though of course he hid it well. Draco smirked proudly as Harry accepted his certificate of Mastery and signed his name on a separate document which would mark him as a potions master in any ministry around the world. For a brief moment he saw green eyes flicker towards where he was seated and brighten at the sight of him. Draco felt a sheepish grin cross his lips as he silently greeted Harry who smirked and bowed as the surrounding potions masters applauded.

Draco wished that he could simply rush over to where Harry stood and hug the older boy but he knew better, they both had positions to hold now. He waited beside the dark lord as the crowed thinned a bit and eventually Harry made his way over to them. Draco resisted the urge to throw his arms around Harry and grinned brightly as the dark lord stood and leaned in saying something too low for Draco to hear which made Harry flush brightly and grin in pride. Then, finally, at last the moment Draco had been waiting nearly ten _hours _for Harry turned to him and let out a laugh when Draco promptly embraced him.

"Draco!" Harry scolded mildly. Draco squeezed tighter before releasing Harry and pulling back.

"I'm not sure what to say first, Happy Birthday or congratulations." Draco said giddy with excitement. Harry grinned slightly.

"Either will do." He said haughtily before his sharp eyes caught sight of the circlet around his forehead and a grin spread across his face.

"Draco's improvements in the medical field have caused me to believe that he is ready for his title as an Elite." The dark lord said smirking at the intensified glow that immediately lit up Harry's face. Draco knew it was a gift to Harry as much as it was a prize he'd earned himself.

"It works like your watch does." Draco said proudly touching his finger to the center of the head band where a large round sapphire seemed to fade revealing the modified version of the time turner. Harry gazed at it curiously for a moment before frowning slightly and turning to the dark lord who smiled secretly and smirked. Harry returned the sly look and pulled Draco into an embrace.

"Brilliant Draco, simply brilliant!" Harry said grinning.

"Come along Bella's child, we have a few celebrations to attend to and the tailor will come early tomorrow to have the two of you fitted for your school robes." The dark lord said his cool gaze easily keeping others from trying to gain Harry's attention as he guided them through the crowd. When the dark lord wanted to go somewhere, he got there without much fuss.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Harry pulled his cloak off tiredly, every bone in his body ached with the need to sleep though he knew he wouldn't be able to. He changed into his pajamas and wearily made his way to Draco's room intent on speaking to Draco about his father.

The moment he saw Draco though he didn't have the heart to bother him- Draco had fallen face first into the covers and was sound asleep. Harry snorted as he spied a bit of drool already forming at the corner of Draco's mouth. With a few flicks of his wand Draco's clothes were changed and his limp body was sliding under the covers. Like this Harry could almost imagine that Draco was still a little boy again and he smiled at the image as he slipped his wand away and used his hands to tug the blankets up tighter around Draco who shifted. The dim light caught on the large sapphire on his circlet and Harry swallowed as a tugging feeling pulled at him. Would he be able to feel Draco now? The same way he could feel when the dark lord was approaching? Harry frowned and brushed his fingers across Draco's brow. Sliding over the ridges of the circlet. He gasped slightly when his fingers pulsed with warmth.

A low rumbling growl behind him distracted him and he smiled as Sasha padded into the room nudging his thigh for attention. Harry pet the enormous tiger idly before making his way to the door and slipping it shut behind him. He slipped into the large library and sighed as he all but fell into his chair Sasha curling up beside him with a purr.

"I thought he could use the help." The dark lord said mildly. Harry smiled and watched the man take a small sip of his drink.

"Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem." Harry said smiling slightly.

"I gave it to Draco at the beginning of the summer before he left for Asia, of course it doesn't _look_ like her diadem." He said smirking.

"But I could feel it right away." Harry said with a frown. The dark lord's smile faded slightly and his eyes turned to Harry's forehead where the scar sat. The dark lord reached over to the side table and pulled out a large velvet box.

"Each member of the Elite will have a circlet, no one will think twice about Draco's." He said handing the box to Harry. "Of course each of you will be gifted with something else as well as your circlet, for example you were given the pocket watch, Draco was given a specialized set of tools used in healing." The man said as Harry cracked open the box and pulled out the delicate band where a star fire diamond sat in the middle. Harry frowned down at it for a moment.

"You're hiding something in plain sight." Harry said tracing the stone idly before his finger lifted to his scar which would be cleverly hidden by the metal work. "And you're hiding something behind something." Harry said glancing up carefully. The dark lord never answered his questions about this; sometimes it frightened him, the scar on his head, the sudden visions at times of what the dark lord was doing and now Draco's diadem.

"They are my own form of protection." The dark lord said firmly, solidly and in a way that told Harry that he wouldn't be getting any more answers. Harry sighed and nodded before reaching up and carefully settling the diadem over his head nearly gasping when it sank down fitting perfectly under his hair and snugly against his head.

"Draco managed to complete nearly half of his training in just this summer alone." Harry said touching his fingers to the metal curiously. "He's the same person though." He said smirking slightly.

"He isn't spouting riddles if that's what you mean." The dark lord said smirking. "Rowena's diadem was made by her personally some of its power has been lost over the years, corroded by time." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Most enchantments and spells fade immediately after the death of the witch or wizard that cast them- the fact that it still holds any power at all is a testament to how powerful she was." Harry said nodding slowly.

"The diadem was nearly dead in power when I found it." The dark lord said taking a sip of his drink.

"You did something to revive it then, to give it back some of its power." Harry said his mind whirring. Unfortunately his goal to gain his mastery by the end of the summer had left him with little inclination to study much else; he hadn't done any work in spell theory for nearly a year.

"A small amount of power." The dark lord admitted. Harry frowned and shuddered slightly to think of how powerful the diadem would have been when it was first created. Harry bit his bottom lip.

"Does any one else know about this?" He said touching his fingers to the place where his scar sat. The dark lord's eyes flashed slightly.

"You mean does _Lucius_ know what his son is wearing on his head?" The man said smiling wryly. Harry glanced away. He hadn't seen Lucius since that night in Paris; he'd stayed hidden away, enjoyed a relatively peaceful summer and had tried to ignore the pictures of Lucius in the paper always with some other woman or man. A part of him wanted to continue ignoring the man completely; a great part of him was planning to do just that in his stay at Durmstrang.

"Yes." Harry said turning his face away.

"Lucius is clever you know that I'm sure he has theories about it however he would never admit to those theories aloud, they are dangerous and he knows it." The dark lord said smiling thinly. Harry nodded slowly. That was one of those veiled warnings again. Harry had pushed to his limit for the night.

"How is he?" Harry asked after a moment. The dark lord's eyes roved towards him and a frown settled across his lips.

"I had assumed at one point that this was a simple infatuation, it seems that I was incorrect." Harry resisted the urge to flinch.

"It's one of those things that deal with feelings; even people who have it don't understand it." Harry said rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"As I understand it people who have it know what it is quite well even if they aren't willing to admit to it, I believe they call it love." The dark lord said with a slight sneer. Harry couldn't hide his wince that time.

"Love is weak." Was his immediate reply.

"And foolish." The dark lord said softly. "However nothing is ever that way with you Bella's child, your adoration of Draco for example has driven you to becoming stronger." The man said tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"Yes well it is obvious that I don't stand a chance with Lucius and this _infatuation_ I have is useless to me." Harry said snapping a bit. The dark lord huffed.

"Cranky boy." He said smiling thinly. Of course it had been a very long past few days. "Perhaps it will fade child." He said dryly.

"It's ridiculous for you to try to give me advice on love when you are incapable of the emotion." Harry said testily. The dark lord shrugged without regret.

"I do try Harry." He said smirking. Harry relaxed a bit and let out a sigh.

"I'm going to bed." He said standing slowly wincing as his body ached.

"You've been using the time turner too often." The dark lord noted. "Your body is having a hard time adjusting." The dark lord said his eyes sharp.

"I stopped using it already; no other Harry's running around for now." Harry assured. The dark lord nodded his head slowly.

"You never did ask for it." The dark lord mused as Harry was about to slip from the room. Harry frowned.

"For what?" Harry asked curiously.

"You're birthday gift you daft boy." The dark lord said snapping his fingers. Harry's eyes widened as a familiar crate appeared. Harry grinned brightly as the dark lord handed the crate over to him. He opened it carefully his eyes wide with wonder as he pulled out the set piece by piece.

"The tale of the demon prince and the angel." Harry breathed looking over the artwork with a trained eye.

"There once was an angel named Lucifer who fell. He fell and he fell and he fell, from heaven to a place that was created simply because there was not a prison vile enough to hold him for his crimes. Lucifer took a fourth of the angels who were loyal to him and they fell and fell and fell." Voldemort said with a nod.

"And Lucifer changed; his white wings were stained black with the ashes from the fires of hell." Harry said softly. "His eyes stained red with the blood of the angels he'd destroyed in his last battle with god." Harry said glancing up at the dark lord who smirked.

"Lucifer's name was stripped from him for he was no longer the bearer of light as his name suggested." The dark lord said softly. "But the devil was vengeful."

"He had a son." Harry said tracing the pattern on the delicate cup gently.

"A son whose wings stayed white, but whose eyes were red. The child was blameless, and the little angel grew in anger of god who would not let him return to heaven." The dark lord said his eyes burning with thought. "And so the child grew into a world of vengeance and hatred, he learned to enjoy the pain of others, he learned to torment and curse. He learned to hate." The dark lord said softly.

"But he also knew how to love." Harry said tracing his fingers across the ash smudged wings.

"One day he met a woman while walking on earth. There was something about her that attracted him yet every time he drew near to her she fled from him." Harry said softly.

"The prince of hell tried to impress her, he gave her gifts and sang beautifully enchanting songs that only those in Lucifer's choir could know but none of them worked to woo her. He followed her and pursued her for a long time before she finally looked at him." Voldemort said mildly.

"'Give me your heart then!'" She cried in her fear and anger. "'Give me your heart for mine is broken and there is nothing to fix it!' She wept." Harry said softly. "And so the demon prince, hell's prince cut out his heart and gave it to her."

"At first she could not believe it and she held the heart in her hands in shock and awe. Yet while she stared at it, while her heart finally stirred in her, white wings turned black with the ashes and the taint of hell." The dark lord said.

"She looked up at last ready to accept the demon prince's love and found that the demon prince was no longer the prince she knew. He had forgotten how to love." Harry said softly. "The demon prince returned to hell and was worshiped for the cruelty and perversions he created, and for many years he stayed that way, fighting battles, causing harm and destroying everything in his path. Until one day he felt a tug. Curiously he followed that tug and found that it led him to the human world, it led him to the girl."

"She was nearly sixty human years older now, and had never loved another after him. She had studied hard and learned the art of necromancy only for this purpose- to give back what she had stolen. She smiled when she saw him and cut out her heart greeting him with her last words."

"'I give you my heart.'" Harry breathed his eyes wide as he traced the words.

"The devil prince accepted her heart as a sacrifice and curiously returned his own heart to his breast beside hers." The dark lord said softly.

"Immediately a change began." Harry said quietly. "The ash fell away from his wings and the blood faded from his eyes. For hers was the secret heart of an angel."

"The demon prince immediately despaired and replaced her heart- but he made a mistake. He gave her his heart and took her heart as his own. An angel's heart in a devil's body, a devils heart in an angel's body." The dark lord mused aloud. "The two were cursed, never allowed to return to heaven, never allowed to return to hell, so they remained on earth and built a family of their own."

"The infamous family Sang- the first vampire clan." Harry said softly nearly dropping the tea cup. The dark lord's smirk widened.

"It took you long enough to figure it out." The smooth slightly accented voice startled Harry and he turned sharply his blade out and ready his wand ready with a curse glowing at the tip. A small petit girl with white curled hair and large very red eyes smiled shyly at him. Her skin was pale and her lips naturally full and red her teeth behind them white with two sharp incisors. Harry blinked slowly.

"You- _you _wrote me that note?" Harry said startled.

"_You _assumed it was a love letter." The girl said walking gracefully around the chair. "How cocky you are, but then that is part of the reason why I adore you." She said with a tilting laugh. Things started to click in his head.

"Sasha!" Harry said with a small gasp. Harry had only told one person about that letter and that person had been Lucius Malfoy that day in the park, the day the circus had rolled through; the day Harry had met Sasha the tiger. The girl grinned widely.

"Clever." She purred.

"I have been talking with the Sang family for nearly thirteen years now, they are rather notoriously set in their ways and unwilling to ally themselves with just anyone. Until that is, Mari here scented your blood, once again my heir you have proved to be invaluable." The dark lord said with a dark smirk. Harry snorted slightly.

"Scented my blood? You mean-?"

"The Sang family does not simply steal blood the way rogues do or those mad ones who can't handle the mix of blood that runs through our veins. We find companions, people whose blood calls to us and we offer them a phrase, the oldest phrase." She said settling on the arm of his chair.

"I give you my heart." Harry said softly.

"Why thank you." The girl said. "You've just sealed the bond." She said with a smirk. Before Harry could think or move his head was being tilted back and teeth were sinking into his neck. The pain was first, an agony that spread through him like fire, as bad as the cruciatus curse maybe even worse. He wanted to scream from the agony of it, but the scream wouldn't come. His body relaxed and his mind felt as though it was drifting through a cloud.

_Take it…_

Something was pushed to his mouth and Harry groaned.

"It's alright Bella's child drink." The familiar voice was cloaked in safety and Harry groaned before swallowing. The potion, whatever it was, was bitter and coppery, warm and thick. Harry sighed as he drifted into a slow drunken slumber aware only of safety and warmth.

#$% #$% #$

REVIEW! Let me know what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

#$% #$% #$%

**Surprise update! Lol I couldn't resist, I want to get this story rolling hehe. Now a few notes before we begin- ahhh let me see...yes Harry is now a food source, the dark lord is using Harry to forge relationships with the Sang clan while using the Sang clan as added protection for his horcrux. There is more to it of course, things get tangled up later but you'll have to wait for that I don't want to give too much away...ah...ah yes! Lucius is rather a bit of a fruit cake in this chapter but I couldn't help it, I wanted to make him more real, more human, and as the story continues both you as the reader and Harry as the character will shift from seeing Lucius as something distant and out of reach to someone human, someone who has faults and little quirks and that you love anyway. AAAnd I think that's it! Thank you everyone for your reviews I love to hear from you and I will update soon as usual! Love you!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**ADULT THEMES**

**AU**

**BLOOD/BLOOD PLAY(NOT REALLY THOUGH JUST VAMPIRES...)**

**SEXUAL ABUSE**

**(let me know if I missed any?)**

**Mistress Slytherin**

#$% #$% #$%

Chapter 2

Harry woke slowly and sluggishly only to groan. He felt like he'd been hit by a wrecking ball- and then he was hit with the curious sense of having felt that way before. He felt warmth pressed against his side and cracked his eyes open.

Sasha looked up at him and giggled.

Harry groaned and his head fell back hitting the pillow.

"Harry." Drawled a patient yet expectant drawl from his other side. Harry winced and turned to Draco whose arms were crossed over his chest as he sat patiently.

"Sasha the tiger was really Mari the vampire." Harry tried. Draco stared at him for a moment.

"And you didn't know?" Draco said frowning.

"Not until last night." Harry said dryly.

"I scented you in the ministry the day the rebels attacked you but mama and papa wanted me to wait until they could draw up an agreement with your father. I was _finally_ going to get to meet you in Paris to explain it all to you but then you were attacked and it was decided that I should remain in my animal form until you reached your fourteenth birthday to give you time to recover and end the apprenticeship bond."

"Which was last night." Harry said with a nod.

"Yes." Sasha said before frowning. "I'm sorry about what I did though, I didn't mean to but I was so hungry." She said looking truly repentant. Harry frowned.

"You bit me." He said his hand going up to his neck.

"I completed the contract." Harry stared at her for a moment. Contract. He gasped and looked down at his arm pulling his sleeves up and staring at his unmarked skin.

"I'm…" Sasha grinned.

"Pure!" She said happily. "Your father said that you'd like that, since I'm part demon I can complete the contract without making you slave to some demon…buuuuut…" Her voice trailed off.

"But?" Harry said dryly.

"Your eyes are red Harry." Draco said grimly. Harry blinked.

"Oh." Harry said blinking rapidly at the thought of his eyes. His mothers' eyes…not any more he supposed. He smiled thinly. All that time he'd been so ashamed of his dirty blood- he'd never thought about the one thing he loved that he would lose with it.

"So Harry's basically your food source." Draco said after a moment.

"Yes." Sasha said tightening her hold around his middle. Draco crossed his arms again and lifted his chin.

"What kind of relationship is that then?" He demanded.

"Draco!" Harry said flushing. Sasha laughed loudly.

"A sibling relationship you little fool, I have a husband." She said easily.

"You what?!" Harry asked startled, Sasha looked like she could be thirteen maybe younger.

"My husband Adrian Baltov, he's sleeping right now, he fought in the last war and was nearly destroyed so he's been sleeping for the last fifty years." She said with a solemn nod and wistful look on her face.

"Ah…the last _vampire_ war…" Draco said with a nod. Harry sighed.

"Mama says he should wake up soon though, we visited him this year and he looks much better." She said with a nod.

"And by soon you mean…?" Harry asked curiously.

"Five years? Maybe less." She said with a nod. "I've been feeding him consistently however without a companion my blood can hardly sustain me for very long let alone Adrian." She said softly. Harry frowned as he looked at her. She reminded him of…well of Draco when he was younger. And she was sad. He didn't like that he decided. He tugged her closer.

"I always wanted a little sister." Harry mused. A bright grin spread across her lips and Draco huffed, jealousy creeping into his eyes.

"Am I to assume that it is safe to come in then?" The dark lord said pushing past the door. Harry glared slightly at the man.

"You did that thing again where you make decisions for me." Harry said annoyed. The dark lord smiled slightly.

"Now child, don't sulk, look at the example your setting for your little sister." The dark lord scolded silkily. Harry sneered at the man. "Hush now Bella's child there is more to this than what you might think." The dark lord said pulling out a familiar box. Harry blinked at it in shock.

"Sasha is going to be one of the Elite?" Harry said tilting his head to the side.

"Her name is Mari, you do know that don't you?" The dark lord said amused.

"I like Sasha better." Harry said with a shrug. Mari giggled.

"I like it too but only Harry and Draco can use it." She said with a firm nod. "And you I suppose." She said reluctantly. Harry smirked.

"I don't think she likes you my lord." Harry said lightly. The dark lord snorted and held out the box expectantly. Harry took it when she made no move to accept it and carefully opened it revealing a tiara with a large deep ruby red stone in the middle and several smaller star fire diamonds woven into the shining silver. At first Harry thought it _was_ a ruby and that the power he could feel was from the star fire diamonds. His breath hitched as he traced the stone in the center. "Oh little sister you will look beautiful in this." He said glancing up at the dark lord who was smirking. Of course, a perfect irony, the philosopher's stone worn by the one person who was already immortal.

"Put it on me!" She said happily. Harry carefully settled the tiara around her head and watched as it slipped past her white hair and settled around her head. The red of the stone contrasted brightly against the white of her hair causing his breath to hitch.

"Like blood on snow." He said softly.

"Harry's adopted mother Bellatrix Lestrange was fond of red; before she died she sent Harry numerous letters describing the color of the red blood contrasting with the white snow." The dark lord explained amused.

"I'll never ever take it off." Sasha said reverently. Harry smiled faintly feeling his heart squeeze a bit.

"Very well, now my dear Elites, the tailor is here and you all must be fitted." The dark lord said clapping his hands together.

"You let a stranger into the house?" Harry said shocked. It was one thing for the dark lord to allow Draco and Sasha into the house; they were both Elites now, but a stranger?

"Not a stranger Bella's child though I do apologize for the shock, I didn't quite know how to tell you." The dark lord said looking genuinely annoyed. "In my defense he didn't want anyone to know." Harry gazed at the man suspiciously as Sasha stood and stretched. He realized belatedly that she was wearing a pair of _his_ pajamas before she slipped on _his_ bathrobe. Harry twitched slightly.

Yes, quite like Draco when he was younger.

Harry sighed and slipped out of bed.

"Don't bother dressing Bella's child I've already had the elves dispose of everything that no longer fits, I doubt you'll find anything in your closet." The dark lord said dryly. Harry nodded only to have Draco catch his arm and lean into him his gaze set. Harry sighed slightly; Draco was not likeing the Sasha thing one bit.

"Can I have a word with Draco alone?" Harry asked curiously. Sasha was already out the door with a giggle. The dark lord twitched slightly at the giggle before sighing and following her out.

"Five minutes Bella's child." He said sternly. Harry nodded and the man slipped out of the room.

"Nothing comes between us Draco remember?" Harry said nudging Draco who glanced up at him his scowl softening.

"You aren't…Merlin this sounds stupid now, but you aren't going to replace me?" Draco said shifting uncomfortably. Harry snorted.

"Hardly, there isn't a person in the world that could replace you." Harry said nudging Draco.

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult." Draco said frowning. Harry snorted.

"More than just brothers Draco remember? Besides, Sasha is your little sister too." Harry said knowingly. Draco's face shifted from uncomfortable to shocked before a slow grin spread across his mouth.

"I always wanted a little sister." Draco said brightly before tugging him towards the door. "Come on Harry! She's going to need dresses isn't she! With ribbons and bows!" Harry laughed as Draco continued happily dragging him down the hall.

"HAAARRRY!" Harry stiffened at the shrill cry. In an instant he and Draco were racing down the hall and towards the sounds of a scuffle Harry threw the door open and reacted without thought pulling the man away from Sasha and placing her behind him eyes violent and wand ready- only to freeze.

Lucius Malfoy scowled down at him gritting his teeth his left cheek bright red- but that wasn't what caught Harry's attention.

"You cut your hair!" He said horrified before he felt small arms surround him.

"Harry?" Sasha said peaking out from behind him.

"She _slapped_ me." Lucius said tightly. "The moment she saw me _she_ attacked _me_." Lucius said darkly. Harry nearly choked on his laugh.

"Lucius don't be melodramatic, if she truly were to attack you, you'd be dead." The dark lord said from where he was standing against the far wall.

"He hurt my Harry, I don't like him." Sasha said childishly. Harry marveled at her for a moment. He knew in his mind that she had to be over fifty years old, yet she had the disposition of a child.

"Sasha you can't go around attacking people." Draco chided slightly. Apparently he took his role as older brother very seriously. "Even if they deserve it." He said sending a dark look towards his father. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Enough both of you, Sasha what happened between Lord Malfoy and I is a private matter, you can't go attacking him like that." Harry said sliding his fingers through her pale hair absently.

"Fine." She said sulking slightly. "I'm sorry for slapping you even though you deserved it Lord Malfoy." She said flashing Draco a cheeky look. Draco sniggered and Harry rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on.

"Right, we need to see the tailor we've probably kept him long enough, what room did-" And then everything clicked. The dark lord winced slightly as Harry turned to Lucius staring at him for a long moment. The dark lord wouldn't let just anyone into this house. "I hate to tempt fate but can this morning get any more screwed up?" he said through grit teeth.

"I'm sorry Harry, do you have a headache?" Sasha said tugging his sleeve. "I _was_ rather rough last night but I checked! You can't even see the bite marks!" Harry stared down at her for a moment and Draco sniggered before nearly falling over laughing.

"Never tempt the fates Bella's child." The dark lord said promptly picking up the news paper. Harry groaned.

"Tibby tea! For the love of the queen tea!" He said taking a deep breath before turning towards Lucius whose shrewd eyes were dancing between him and Sasha who was firmly planted against Harry's side glaring at Lucius and tugging at the too large bathrobe.

"I'll go first Harry." Draco sniggered. Harry felt his wand twitch in his hand before he sighed and turned towards the table that appeared laden down with tea and other breakfast treats.

"Don't worry Bella's child." The dark lord said smirking around the rim of his cup. "The morning after is always rather awkward." He said nearly causing Harry to choke on his tea.

"_Daddy _stop teasing Harry!" Sasha said handing Harry a napkin. Harry stared at her stunned and felt everyone in the room freeze. The news paper slipped from the dark lord's fingers and fell to the floor.

"What did you just call me?" The dark lord said tightly.

"Well think about it, I already have a papa so I can't call you that, and technically your Harry's father, so if your Harry's father and you can't be papa then you must be Daddy." She said smirking. The dark lord twitched. Harry snorted and sputtered before tilting his head back and laughing freely. The dark lord flicked his wand at the news paper and it flew back into his hands.

"Only in private, when we are out you must refer to me as 'my lord' is that understood?" The dark lord said. He almost managed to remain unaffected and Harry marveled at that.

"Ok daddy!" Sasha chirped.

Voldemort _twitched_.

Harry sniggered.

"Your turn Harry." Lucius said dryly. Harry stood and shook his head as he swallowed the last of his tea and made his way towards the small stool where Draco was stepping down. Draco sent him an apologetic look and Harry felt his smile fade as his expression became cool and blank. He stepped onto the stool and held out his arms on the stool he was eye level with Lucius and for a moment the man did a double take. "Your eyes are red." He said startled.

"He is my heir Lucius what did you expect?" The dark lord said from where he was setting down the newspaper and watching in fascination as Draco chatted with Sasha. Lucius stared at his eyes for a moment longer before flicking his wand at the tape measure which quickly began taking measurements.

"You cut your hair." Harry said looking at the short hair curiously.

"It is an old tradition, when someone truly ends mourning the loss of someone they cut their hair." Lucius said smoothly enough as he scribbled something down on a clip board. Harry nodded slowly.

"I know." Harry said before cautiously; "I don't believe it." He said softly. Lucius' gaze snapped up and Harry winced slightly. "But then I suppose it doesn't matter what I think of course." He said before stepping off the stool. "Sasha your turn." Harry said doing the cowardly thing and escaping too knowing silver eyes. "Draco doesn't play with your food for Merlins' sake you're an Elite." Harry said flicking his wand at the waffle sandwich Draco had made with the cream. Sasha giggled before dashing off to the stool.

"I was only showing Sasha how to do it." Draco sulked picking up his fork and knife. Harry snorted.

"As if she needs encouragement." He said smiling slightly.

"My lord do you have a bruising salve?" Lucius said from where he was measuring Sasha. Harry frowned and stood crossing the room in a few short steps to where Sasha was scowling at Lucius. Harry gasped at the deep heavy bruising around Sasha's wrist.

"Sasha who-!" He reached out and his hand froze, carefully he wrapped his fingers around the wrist.

His fingers fit perfectly into the bruises.

"Stop! Let go!" Sasha snatched her wrist away and scowled at them. "I want them!" She said annoyed. "If I didn't want them I would have healed them myself!" She said cradling her arm to her chest. Harry felt sick.

"I did that?" He said gently grasping her hand and pulling it back.

"You lost too much blood and panicked." She said frowning. "It was my fault I should have been paying more attention."

"No." Harry said taking a step back in horror.

"Merlin girl you make me regret making you an elite already." The dark lord said coming up behind Harry and pulling him into a loose embrace.

"I hurt her." Harry said softly.

"You've done far worse to others child, I fail to see why this is even an issue." The dark lord said frowning.

"Others, but not them never them." Harry insisted.

"Ah, but you see Sasha is much like Bella was, she enjoys pain, she takes pride in her wounds." The dark lord explained. Harry stilled and stared at the girl. This girl who he'd only met-

"Not what she seems…"Harry said slowly. Of course, he used that trick all the time. Sasha's wide-eyed look faded and her expression shifted.

"I thought it would last for a little while at least." Sasha said with a shrug.

"You were testing me." Harry said softly.

"You passed." She countered.

"What have you done to me, why do I feel protective over you?" Harry said calming down.

"I've shared my blood with you Harry, we are kin now, family protects family." She said mildly. Harry tried for a moment to reconcile those old, old eyes on such a young face. Harry sighed and relaxed causing the dark lord to release him calmly. Harry reached out and carefully took her wrist in his hand again touching the bruising gently.

"I broke your wrist didn't I?" He said frowning.

"Yes, it was exquisite." Sasha said with a smirk.

"Naughty." Harry scolded slightly. "They make me uncomfortable." He said frowning.

"Because your greatest fear is hurting someone you care about, that's why you didn't slap Lucius even though he deserved it." She said haughtily.

"I should slap you for the way you're carrying on but I know you would probably enjoy it." Harry said shaking his head. "Instead-" he cast a quick healing charm and the bruising faded abruptly.

"No!" Sasha cried out truly chastised.

"You _are_ a lot like Bella." He said settling his hand on her head and rubbing gently. She scowled at him darkly. "Now let Lord Malfoy take your measurements like a good girl and we'll see about adding some leather to your ensemble." He said smirking as she immediately brightened up.

"Okay Harry love!" She chirped. Harry froze his body tense.

"I suggest that you refrain from using that particular endearment Mari." The dark lord said casually. Sasha frowned and glanced at Harry who smiled tightly.

"Bella called him that." Lucius said as he tapped the measuring tape causing it to begin to zoom around her.

"You must have loved her a lot." Sasha said quietly. Harry glanced at her.

"On the contrary." He said quietly. "I hated her." He said bravely. "I wanted to kill her."

"Harry…" Draco said softly.

"I think Sasha would look good in pale blue don't you Draco?" Harry said changing the topic abruptly. Draco sighed but nodded accepting the change and going with it.

"The uniforms for Durmstrang are dark red though." Draco said mildly.

"And that is where both of you stop." Lucius said stiffly. "_I_ design the clothes." He said sniffing. "Now if you'll excuse me." He said flicking his wand at the tape measure.

"But I wanted to look at the clothes." Sasha said with wide eyes.

"It won't work any more Sasha,." Draco said crossing his arms. "Harry used to play that card when we were smaller, he still does some times, it's useful but once the illusion is broken to the well trained eye it doesn't come back." Draco said sulking. Harry stared at Draco for a moment. That was almost…wise…his gaze flickered up towards the circlet.

"Alright then you two Sasha why don't you help Draco learn some of the common phrases that are used in Norway, I need to speak with the dark lord." Harry said pushing them slightly. Draco scowled a bit but caught up Sasha's hand and made his way out of the room.

#$% #$% #$

REVIEW! Let me know what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

#$% #$% #$%

**Next chapter, sorry I don't have any notes for you enjoy!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**ADULT THEMES**

**AU**

**BLOOD/BLOOD PLAY(NOT REALLY THOUGH JUST VAMPIRES...)**

**SEXUAL ABUSE**

**(let me know if I missed any?)**

**Mistress Slytherin**

#$% #$% #$%

Chapter 3

Harry waited until he was sure that Draco and Sasha were in the library next door before turning to the dark lord.

"I have trouble determining if she is a threat or an asset." Harry said after a moment. He ignored Lucius completely knowing that this needed all of his focus and Lucius wouldn't care at all if he _did_ look. The dark lord gazed at him for a moment and nodded.

"Mari is the only direct heiress to the Sang family her blood is as pure as you are going to get it. Her family owns nearly all of the black market and every one of them are trained in defensive magic in fact they are notorious for it." The dark lord said with a nod. Harry frowned.

"I know, I know all of that but…is she an asset to you or are you simply allowing this to protect me from Sirius." Harry said calmly. The dark lord smiled faintly.

"Why do I get the sense that this is going to be the same as when I gave you your Christmas gifts?" The dark lord said mildly.

"Is she?" Harry said shortly.

"I have been working towards an agreement with the Sang family for over a decade Bella's child, the fact that she scented you is fortuitous indeed." He said cryptically. Harry tried not to sigh.

"There is more to this, I feel it, a lot more to this plans behind plans behind plans which usually doesn't bother me but I can feel it…foreboding." He said hesitantly. He was wary to share any of the reality of his scar with the dark lord but he had a very bad feeling about this. Red eyes flickered to his circlet and the man frowned softly.

"You…feel it." He said quietly. Harry nodded.

"I know it doesn't make any sense there isn't any real logic behind it but something is wrong." Harry said frowning. The dark lord nodded his head slowly.

"Carry your blade with you always call me when you are in danger. For now she will protect you, for now you are safe." The dark lord assured. Harry stared at him.

"Where is Sirius Black?" he demanded. "Rabastan has had all summer to look for him." Harry said stiffly. The dark lord sighed softly.

"No one knows, he hasn't shown himself since the ministry, for all we know he could be dead, there have been no rebellions as of late, the others were probably scared into hiding." Harry stared at the man solidly.

"Then why am I afraid?" He breathed. "Something is coming, something big, so big that you want to get me out of the country enough to lie to me about Hogwarts wards. Something big enough for you to send me to a fortress that is well hidden with the Sang family's best assassin." Harry said crossing his arms. "Or don't you want to tell me? My mind has been compromised in your eyes hasn't it? My Occlumency is complete but they still managed to get in and you still haven't figured out how or what that sand has to do with anything."

"That is enough." The dark lord said firmly his gaze sure. "Have you forgotten why it is I carry this?" The man said holding up the cane. Harry's breath hitched. "I will keep you safe this time." He said solidly. Harry stared at him there was more, he could feel it, it couldn't simply be the man's vow to protect him. But if the man wouldn't tell him then Harry would have to find out himself.

"Fine." He said simply. The dark lord took one look at him and sighed.

"Just go and let me keep you safe child is that so much to ask?" The man said seriously. Harry hesitated, he didn't like this, he really didn't like this but…the look in the dark lords' eyes. Harry grit his teeth, something was wrong and he had a feeling it was him, something was different about him, the way he wanted the dark lord to embrace him when he had never needed that before- maybe the man was pushing him away? Was he demanding too much of the man? He turned his face away and nodded.

"Yes of course, I apologize." He said softly before turning and striding from the room. This was good, he could go away for a while, away from Hogwarts and Sirius, he could return to his busy schedule, pick a new mastery to take up, study the curriculum in Durmstrang and perhaps implement it into Hogwarts. This was good, besides, he needed to be a leader, he was the top of the Elite but he needed to maintain that rank. He lifted his chin and shuttered his heart. He didn't need Lucius Malfoy and he didn't need the dark lord, he didn't need anyone.

#%$^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%

Draco strolled down the deck of the ship happily chatting with Sasha her small hand tucked into the crook of his arm like a true lady her red eyes deceptively innocent. Draco had grown over the summer, he had lost some of his mother's finer features and his face was becoming sharper and harder like his fathers. It almost hurt to look at him though; he looked a bit like Lucius now that he was growing up. Harry smiled thinly before returning his gaze to the snowy icecaps as the chilly wind bit his cheeks sharply reddening them as they cut smoothly through the frigid waters. Their wardrobes had been created, Lucius was in fact an excellent tailor and Harry secretly found wearing clothes made by the man to be a silent torment. A part of him nearly purred in joy at the very thought of wearing a line Lucius had created with his own hands. Another part of him though was struck by the truth that he really didn't mean anything to the man, just Draco's friend and an acquaintance through the dark lord. Harry was going to have to try much harder to gain the man's attention, and now that his blood was pure he had only time to worry about. He couldn't overuse the time turner, if he pushed himself into an early magical maturity he might harm is growing magical core and he wouldn't risk that, not even for Lucius. Harry crossed his arms and mulled over it all. His breath hitched slightly though in distraction as they came around a particularly large bit of ice and the large pointed black towers of Durmstrang glinted in the light. It seemed cold, hard and rigid a fortress built into the glossy black slide of a cliff. It was impressive with its bright twinkling lights reflecting off of every surface and every sharp jagged peak but it was nothing on the beauty of Hogwarts. A part of him ached for the warmth Hogwarts provided. He tugged the deep crimson cloak closer and lifted the fur hood as their ship approached the first of many barriers.

"This wall is solid ice, it covers Durmstrang completely in a sphere it is as thick as two of these ships are long, there is only this one entrance." Karkaroff said as they approached the arch in the ice. Karkaroff seemed eager for the chance to impress Harry and was constantly seeking him out, Harry didn't mind, the man was a treasure trove of information. Harry narrowed his eyes a bit as he examined the wall.

"It's become stone." Harry mused quietly. "It's a potion isn't it…I've heard of it of course however some of the ingredients are extinct now. Infinite frost I believe it's called, the ice that doesn't melt but rather becomes stronger under the force of fire." Harry said surveying the wall.

"Excellent, yes, the potions ingredients are _thought_ to be extinct; however those who attend Durmstrang know that this is just one of the many secrets concerning her safety. Durmstrang grows the only remaining ice fern in the world. Every year during the winter solstice every student in the castle is required to make Infinite Frost, it isn't a particularly difficult brew so even the first years are able to brew it. Then myself and the other professors ride up to the top of the sphere and pour the potion over it thus adding a new layer every year and thickening the walls every year. The shield has been attacked before, in the war against Grindelwald however while their fire _seemed_ to be working by causing the ice to shrink from the surface, it was not in fact melting; instead it was turning to stone. The parts that are more clear than others are the places where the ice has become stone. You see this layer here is completely clear- in his frustration at how slowly his men were getting through the ice Grindelwald at one point called to him his entire army all of them blasting flaming spells at the shield for hours before someone noticed that the water was not rising at the base. Of course by then the stone had formed at least as thick as half this boat. Grindelwald's army attacked the shield for four days before they had to leave in order to protect their fortress."

Harry stared at the wall in curious awe. It was like the rings inside a tree; some were scarred and told a story.

"And this one?" Harry asked curiously. Karkaroff happily regaled him with tale after tale of the history involved in Durmstrang and Harry's avid mind happily found different weak spots and made note of them. "And this tunnel? What do you do with it if there is an attack?" Harry asked curiously.

"The tunnel is only available for use at the beginning and the end of each school year." Karkaroff said. "The tide in this particular area is low only during those times, the rest of the time the tunnel is submerged in water and protected by all manner of creatures below. If we need to use it as an escape rout all of our ships are capable of going under water however that would only be used in extreme cases because we would have to use the catacombs below the school."

"Catacombs?!" Harry said brightly. Karkaroff nodded serenely.

"Some students or staff will dedicate their souls to the school, it's been done since the school was first founded hundreds of years ago, their bodies will be buried and part of their souls placed into the defense system. If there is ever an attack the dead will rise and protect the students." Karkaroff said with a nod. "There are things in our shields that are lost even to my knowledge I'm afraid, things that would make the blood curdle." Karkaroff said quietly as they past through the shield of ice. A low humming noise filled the air and Harry felt the charge of magic as it brushed his skin and made the hair at the back of his neck stand on end.

"The wards I assume?" Harry said folding his fingers carefully as he felt them go numb.

"All students must wear a ring." Karkaroff said pulling out a box and opening it. "The male ring- a bit larger than the one we make for our ladies." He said handing Harry the box. A ring made of gold glittered faintly in the light the large black stone in the center a sharp contrast to the engraved golden coat of arms. Harry slipped it over his finger and felt it shift to his size and then narrowed his eyes as he felt a tug.

"My magic." He said shortly before his hand grasped Karkaroffs wrist before he could give the rings to Draco and Sasha.

"Just a small amount." Karkaroff ensured. "The excess magic that isn't used is gathered and stored in the homing stones around the castle- like scraping the cream off of the top of a bucket of milk, it never takes more and what it does take seems like very little until you consider that it takes form over two thousand young witches and wizards." He said his eyes flickering to his wrist where Harry's hand still gripped tightly. Harry gazed at the man for a moment longer before releasing his wrist.

"You're telling me that these wards have two thousand student's magic running stored up? Theoretically speaking that magic is being stored constantly and from what you tell me no one has ever gotten passed the outer shield, that means that the wards would be releasing magic somewhere, it would be impossible for it to contain any shape with hundreds of years of magic trapped inside." Harry said his eyes flickering over the casing.

"Yes, some of it is poured into the ice its self, some into the water, some into the catacombs and through the very walls of the school." Karkaroff said sounding mildly impressed that Harry had figured that much out. Harry glanced at the school as they approached the black stone walls.

"The stone of the castle is a conductor, but with that much magic pouring through it…"

"There is a reason we don't light fires in our hearths, it may be cold however Durmstrang _is_ the most protected fortress in the world." Karkaroff said holding out the rings. Sasha and Draco looked at Harry and he nodded deciding to give the rings a good look over to find weak points. All this _seemed_ impressive, however Harry could see where the flaws were and he wasn't about to simply accept that the wards were as safe as Karkaroff made them out to be. If the castle _was_ alive the way Karkaroff hinted it to be then it may in fact be the safest place to be- or the most dangerous. He didn't like that he was linked to the wards; that his magic could be pulled from him at any given time, he didn't trust the castle.

"Headmaster!" Someone called down the ship. Karkaroff looked at him nervously for a moment before bowing sharply and striding away.

"Harry?" Draco said curiously. Harry hummed a bit.

"I don't trust the castle." Harry said frowning. It is possible to essentially give objects life, a mockery of a personality however personalities can change and what seemed safe can quickly be the opposite." Harry said glancing around.

"Harry you're quite paranoid." Sasha said winding her arms around him and settling her head on his chest. Normally Harry _hated_ touch, he always had, but he'd quickly grown used to Sasha, Draco and now every once and a while the dark lord embracing him. These people he could stand these people he welcomed the embrace from even if Sasha was a bit of a brat some times. He settled his hand in her hair and pet it gently marveling at how silken it was. It wasn't platinum blond the way Lucius' was, it was pure snowy white, completely void of color. Anyone else could simply assume that she was albino with her pale skin and red eyes; it would explain her aversion to the sunlight easily enough. Harry smiled faintly as she buried her face into his chest and sighed happily. The three of them Harry realized, were perhaps more valuable than anyone truly understood.

Draco wore Rowena's diadem, a priceless artifact hidden behind simple glamour charms, but it was possibly something more, something that was the same thing as his scar. He noticed that Sasha wasn't given anything like that though, Harry would have felt it, her gift from the dark lord was the tiara with the philosophers stone in it and a set of goblin made daggers all dripping with venom one of which Harry knew she wore with her at all times. Of course her main function as an Elite was to protect him. She was over three hundred years old in reality and had no real need for school, nor any true need to involve herself in politics, she was the queen to Harry's king in their group.

Harry smiled grimly as they approached the castle and Sasha separated from him standing to his left while Draco stood to his right.

An entire year with unlimited access to the largest library in the world,

No political meetings to worry about.

No parties to attend and sweaty hands to shake.

No dark lord do confuse him.

No Lucius to make his heart ache.

Harry was practically in heaven.

It was time for a new year to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

#$% #$% #$%

**Quick update because these chapters are pretty short at first and a quick note about this chapter. This story is pretty fast paced so this chapter was created primarily to give the reader an outside look at the Elite, it's one thing to say hey Harry is good at this or that but you miss some of the power that comes from a first impression so I added this chapter in to sort of give you an idea of how the world at large view the Elite. Enjoy!**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**ADULT THEMES**

**AU**

**BLOOD/BLOOD PLAY(NOT REALLY THOUGH JUST VAMPIRES...)**

**SEXUAL ABUSE**

**(let me know if I missed any?)**

**Mistress Slytherin**

#$% #$% #$%

Chapter 4

The Dark Lord's Elite…when rumors traveled across the cold waters of the Dark Lord choosing an heir people shivered to think what kind of person it would be. The boy, Harry Potter was famous around the world for having been betrayed by the notorious backstabbing-Black. The boy's own godfather had betrayed him, and the news of his safe return was greeted with mixed emotions. Backstabbing Black was a legend, the boogie man in the night. No one was ever able to prove that it was him, but it was well known that the dark lord had an executioner and that the man was swift and merciless, no one ever escaped him-

Unless you were Harry Potter apparently.

Understandably the idea that the boy had escaped was met with fear. People took more of an interest in the Dark Lord's heir than ever before, Harry Potter, adopted son of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange was a legend, alive she had been the dark lord's most feared and most loyal general. She performed impossible feats at her lord's bidding and brought Germany and Norway to their knees before the dark lord like death sweeping over the lands. Those relatively few that had been there, that had survived and surrendered fell ill just at the mention of the name Bellatrix Lestrange

Rodolphus Lestrange was not so well known. He was the Dark Lord's interrogator; there wasn't a mind that he couldn't break during his lifetime. He never went into battle, but his deeds were whispered and thoughts of ever being captured by the man gave people nightmares.

"What do you think they will be like?" Christophori asked leaning slightly out of formation to whisper to him. George had been one of the few to survive Bellatrix Lestrange's attacks, part of him was entirely terrified to meet her son, another deeper part of him longed secretly for revenge. He could remember that night. It was always pitch black at night in the mansion; they lived a little ways outside of the town and had been relatively safe behind their wards. He was told to go to bed; his mother and father looked absolutely terrified though, there had been horrifying rumors about Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy.

Honestly he'd been a fool, a child who was too curious for his own good. He'd found his father's ominoculars and stared out of his bedroom window across the snow intent on keeping watch even if it took all night. He wished now that he'd never looked. The ominoculars allowed him to see clearly in the dark as though it was daylight and had the ability to record what he was seeing. When the first scream rippled through the air nearly a half an hour after he'd started to watch he'd hit the record switch and watched with bated breath. A woman, beautiful, dark deadly, she moved rapidly and at first she was so fast that he couldn't _see_ much of anything, there was just mist, black mist that would appear and fade leaving behind soldiers dead and broken in the snow. Screams filled the air and fire rose up around the town as he watched horrified as blood painted the ground red. Then he caught sight of another figure, pale with golden hair and slow steady steps. Grey eyes were steely as they looked over the wreckage; the man strode down the streets as though he owned them, as though he was death come to collect the souls of the fallen. The man paused from where he strode down the street and George's breath caught in his throat as silver eyes lifted and he could swear they looked straight at him.

Rising mutters and whispers surrounded him as the ship slowly began to pull to dock. Students were nearly climbing over each other to get a better view though there was nothing to see yet. George swallowed not sure he wanted to be going to the same school as the sons of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy.

It was then that they saw them.

Three of them, easily definable. The first of course was the dark lord's heir, tall and pale his dark hair loose under the weight of the crown the Dark Lord had presented to his heir. For a moment George's breath was taken from him, the boy looked like a younger replica of that beautiful and terrifying demon Bellatrix Lestrange. He was tall, rigid and oozed power and grace that could be felt and seen even as far away as they were. George's eyes lit on the crest on the young man's shoulder, the crest of the Elite, these three had been chosen personally by the dark lord, hand picked for their capabilities. Harry Potter of course was their leader; anyone could see that simply by watching the way they walked together, the boy looked like a king

George's attention was drawn to the second boy. Lucius Malfoy's son, the young man looked powerful proud and regal yet it was obvious in just his stance that he deferred to Harry Potter. He too bore an aura of power though not as strong, still his eyes were intelligent. The third was the newest of the Elites and the most mysterious of all. The girl was beautiful, pale from head to foot, she looked _normal_ and for a moment that set George's teeth on edge. To anyone else she looked like a normal girl, possibly a childish sort of girl, but George could see it in her eyes- the look Bellatrix Lestrange had worn that night of the massacre. She seemed mostly bored as she gazed around her eyes taking in the castle with mild interest.

So these were the Elite?

George swallowed and felt more terrified than ever before.

With every step closer that the three made the mysterious sense of power increased.

These people weren't normal at all.

They were Elite.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$%

Draco grinned as he stepped into their dorms. Karkaroff seemed to be giving them the best treatment possible, the three of them had their own dorm, each of them had their own suite of rooms and everything was overly decorated in a horrid robust way with shields and suits of armor and thick heavy drapery. Harry frowned slightly in distaste and Draco snorted when the boy pulled out his wand and flicked it this way and that changing the decorations altering the gaudy pieces into more elegant shapes and coaxing the furniture into something less ancient and more comfortable and modern.

"I trust that everything is- ah…" Karkaroff stepped into the room and Draco glanced up unsurprised to see Sasha with her blade a hairs breath away from the headmasters throat- again.

"Sasha do behave yourself." Harry said with confident ease not even bothering to glance back at her as he removed a shield from the wall and began working complex bits of magic into it. Sasha glanced at Harry before swirling away her blade disappearing from sight as she skipped across the room yanking Draco along and pushing him to the couch before snuggling up to him.

"Forgive me headmaster but I have very specific tastes I hope that you will indulge me I will make sure to return everything to its natural state when we leave." Harry said sending the shield back up to the wall. The shield Draco noticed now boasted the Elite insignia.

"Oh no, no not at all these are to be your quarters." Karkaroff said tightly when he could speak again. "I should have made the offer before you were guided up here, feel free to make any changes you need to." Karkaroff said. There was a light of rebellion in his eyes though that made Draco hide his smirk.

"It's cold." Sahsa said pouting beside him. Draco frowned at her slightly pale lips and the puffs of air that were escaping her she was growing increasingly cranky as the day passed by and Draco knew it wouldn't be very long before she had an outright tantrum. Harry would need to feed her soon. Harry glanced back at them and caught his gaze before nodding seeming to read his mind and agree to his assessment even as he flicked his wand causing the room to heat up by several degrees.

"I hope you remember not to light the fires." The headmaster warned almost apologetically.

"I'll have to study different heating charms." Harry mused once he was satisfied with the décor.

"Our library boasts the widest selection of heating charms in the world." Karkaroff said eagerly.

"And the smallest staff of house elves?" Sasha said with a sneer. "This place is _covered_ in dust." She said wrinkling her nose. Harry glanced at her and then at Draco before flicking his wand and casting several cleaning charms.

"Sasha that wasn't polite." Harry chided crossing the room towards where they sat. Immediately Sasha shifted pulling Harry down until she was sandwiched between Draco and him.

"Well I won't say sorry when I'm not sorry!" She said her eyes flashing a bit.

"Then you force me to apologize for you." Harry said evenly. Sasha wilted visibly.

"I'm sorry headmaster." She said looking to be on the verge of tears.

"It has been a long day headmaster, would you mind if we had some rest before joining everyone for dinner?" Harry said pulling her closer and smiling when she nuzzled close the prick of her teeth seen just past her lips.

"Of course forgive me for not having your rooms properly prepared, I will send up one of the prefects when dinner is ready." The headmaster said smiling slightly. He cast a gaze at Sasha briefly before slipping out of the room.

"Finally." Sasha drawled her fingers hooking at the collar of Harry's robes and pulling it down sharply.

"You just fed earlier I don't see how you could be hungry." Draco noted as he watched her latch on to Harry's throat. Harry for his part gasped softly as the first sting faded and was replaced by a lazy sort of pleasure. Draco didn't like it, in his mind Harry was positively reserved for his father but Harry knew better. Draco might not accept it but Harry knew he had no chance with Lucius; not really, the man loved women and certainly never cared for someone as young as Harry. He felt himself grow sleepy as Sasha fed and he drowsed lazily until distantly he heard her giggle and pull away the wounds closing on his throat as she lifted her wrist and broke the skin pressing it to Harry's mouth.

He knew of course that with every swallow a part of his very biology was being altered, he wouldn't turn into a vampire the way most stories told, one didn't simply _become_ a mix of angel and demon because they drank the blood of one. It did change him though; it would lengthen his lifespan perhaps by a hundred years possibly even longer for one. His wounds would heal faster as well, already some of the damage to the tissue in his legs that he had retained had healed and they didn't ache so much in the cold.

"Hush Harry love, you must rest now." Sasha said her voice ringing clearly in his mind. Harry sighed as he was carried to bed his head hardly hitting the pillow before he was deeply asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

#$% #$% #$%

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**ADULT THEMES**

**AU**

**BLOOD/BLOOD PLAY(NOT REALLY THOUGH JUST VAMPIRES...)**

**SEXUAL ABUSE**

**(let me know if I missed any?)**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 5

Karkaroff strode down the hallways a grim expression set on his face. It was late into the night and a part of him wondered if he shouldn't wait until morning, but if there was one thing he'd learned it was that these weren't children he was dealing with. Nearly two months into the school semester and the three Elite were proving to be far more astounding than he'd predicted. These were not children; he might even go so far as to say they weren't human, how else could one explain seeing them appear in two places at once as frequently as they did. Potter had told him quite simply not to worry about it and the Dark Lord had only told him that it wasn't wise to push for answers.

Karkaroff was really very much alright with not asking questions.

The three of them were terrifying.

Karkaroff took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the Elite house praying that he didn't have to go in, last time he'd only just made it out alive. He shivered slightly. The three were incredibly close in a way that was almost sensual if it weren't for his personal belief that Potter at least was completely asexual and Malfoy seemed less interested in romance than his books.

#$% #$% #$%

Harry felt Sasha shift in her sleep and silently he groaned as he heard the knocking and felt his wards go off.

"I'm going to eat him." Sasha said with a sneer her eyes still half closed. "I'm going to cut him up bit by bit and make him into stew." She groused.

"Sasha that's disgusting." Draco said grumpily. Harry sighed and removed his arms from around the two. It wasn't really even remotely surprising that they had all managed to drift together. The moment Draco realized that Harry didn't really mind Sasha sleeping in the same bed as him Draco had decidedly begun to do so as well. Harry didn't mind really, he didn't see any problem with it and it wasn't awkward once he got over Sasha being female. It had however assured him that he was very much a homosexual, and as uninterested of course in Draco as one could be. Draco was more than his younger brother but it was hard to tell what he was to Harry. Harry felt protective over him almost paternal not that he would admit to feeling that way.

Sasha snuggled into his side once he'd stood and pulled his robe on over his clothes. Draco grumbled and dragged his feet to the door casting half hearted charms at his hair and teeth. Harry did the same to himself and Sasha though he didn't really care if it was just the headmaster.

"Tibby Hot cocoa." He said summoning a blanket and dropping it across Draco and Sasha who immediately made for the couch and snuggled together as he renewed the heating charms and headed for the door. Harry opened it most likely appearing as though he'd been awake all along and greeted the headmaster allowing the nervous man into the room before accepting his mug and slipping in beside Sasha and Draco who promptly curled into either side of him.

"Forgive me for awaking you at this hour however I thought you should know, we have just gotten word that the Ministry of Magic was attacked last night." Karkaroff said causing Harry to nearly drop his cocoa. In an instant he had his pocket watch out and with a click he was staring at the mirror.

"Father?" Harry said hardly daring to breathe.

There was no reply.

Harry turned his pale face to the headmaster.

"The Dark Lord was wounded however I have intelligence that confirms that he is in stable condition. His instructions to you were to stay here and continue with your studies." Harry felt his heart pound in his chest and his blood rush in his ears.

Stay here?

He felt the tension fall from him. That's right…the dark lord wouldn't appreciate him doing something foolish just to ensure that he was alright. The man wouldn't understand at all that Harry would hurt if he lost the man. The dark lord didn't feel anything at all towards Harry, or if he did he didn't understand it well enough to react properly. The dark lord was like someone born without an arm or a leg, something was just, _missing_ and that something was his ability to feel emotions.

"And Lucius?" Harry asked sharply. Karkaroff seemed slightly surprised by his use of the man's first name but continued smoothly.

"Lucius Malfoy has been here in Norway for the last two weeks, he was no where near the Ministry." Karkaroff said with a short nod. Harry felt Draco relax slightly beside him.

"And the attack?" Harry pressed.

"There was a large scale attack by a group called the Order of the Phoenix. During the war they were little more than a vagabond group of vigilantes, now it appears that they are more. Nearly a quarter of the ministry was destroyed by their attack last night though it was unclear what exactly they were after." Karkaroff said shaking his head. Harry frowned deeply. This was what the dark lord had been protecting him from. This was why Harry had been sent to Durmstrang and hidden away in a fortress. The dark lord didn't want him to become involved and as scary as Harry found the thought of stepping back, he knew that he would only cause the man undue stress by kicking up a fuss the way he wanted to. Here in Durmstrang he was safe, he was free to complete his studies as fast as he could turn a time turner and he knew that part of the reason for Sasha and his early purification was because the dark lord knew he would need to be better, stronger if he was going to protect himself when he returned home. Harry sighed.

He could do nothing but wait.

"Harry." Draco said softly he was looking into Harry's cup where the cocoa was boiling and frothing with the pressure of his magic. Harry set the mug aside and wrapped an arm around Draco.

"Headmaster I must be certain that this school is safe from all attacks, it may be that the group that Sirius Black has been recruiting has turned their focus to a more political agenda however it stands to reason that they might still be after me." Harry said seriously. Karkaroff smiled thinly and nodded.

"The dark lord has already sent instructions along; in fact before he enrolled you he came to see that the school was truly as safe as I had assured him. You will not come to any harm here." He said shaking his head.

"Unless the opponent is smart enough to attack on the winter solstice." Harry countered sharply. Karkaroff's smile faded immediately. "When you pour the next layer of the potion over the school you do so on the winter solstice- the one time when the Infinite Frost is not actually as infinite as it seems. In fact on that day it is porous which is why it is the best time to pour the next layer on, the layers bind and become one. Any attack on that day will crack the ice through like a snow globe." Harry said crisply. "I am a potions master you know." He added dryly.

"The schools safety is assured mister Potter." Karkaroff said smiling thinly. Harry felt his lips tug upwards.

"You are in the most danger when you are certain that you are safe." He said easily. "I've looked into the safety of this school; it is quite safe but no place is entirely safe. There are dark and horrible things here, things that make even me shudder despite all I've seen. If the dark lord has placed me here to keep me safe then I will stay and I will allow myself to believe that it is safe to a certain degree." He said mildly. "But I will not let down my guard Sirius could get in anywhere if he wanted to." Harry said evenly. Karkaroff watched him for a moment before nodding.

"Of course I will keep an eye on the wards and the castle's defenses." He said stiffly. Harry nodded.

"If that is all?" Harry asked.

"Yes, again I apologize for waking you in the middle of the night." He said before tilting his head slightly as he stood and slipped out of the room.

"Harry?" Draco said softly. Harry frowned.

"Something isn't right, I feel it but I don't understand it." He said frowning. "The Order of the Phoenix…I haven't heard that title in a long time." He said softly.

"I'll protect you Harry." Sasha said her gaze for once dead serious. "You are my companion; no one touches what is mine." She said her voice gaining some of the darker quality she usually hid carefully. Harry smiled thinly and nodded.

"Come now let's sleep while we can." He said with a nod. Draco and Sasha nodded and followed him to the bedroom slipping in beside him and curling into him happily. Harry sighed as his exhausted mind dragged him into a restless sleep.

#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^

"Can I sit here?"

Harry blinked up from his book at the other boy who was standing nervously shifting from one foot to the other which he had to admit looked rather ridiculous considering how tall and burly he was. It seemed every male in this school was given some steroid or another; they were all huge and muscular.

"Certainly." Harry said briefly before returning to his book. He read for a very long time before noticing that the other boy was glancing at him shyly though without saying a word. It seemed the other had used up his quota of courage for the day.

"Harry." Draco greeted sending a suspicious gaze to the other boy.

"Draco." Harry said shifting some of his books to the side.

"You should know Sasha sent someone to the infirmary again." Draco said choosing to ignore their third person for the moment. Harry frowned.

"What did they do?" Harry asked curiously.

"Idiot called her a whore because she wouldn't agree to go out with him." Draco muttered smiling slightly.

"You would think that they would learn." Harry said dryly.

"Who are you?" Draco demanded then having apparently had enough of the other boy.

"Günter Folstad." The other boy said. Harry glanced up and caught the boy's shy expression.

"What do you want with Harry?" Draco said suspiciously. Harry turned his gaze to Draco who looked wary and unsure of the other boy.

"His aura is soothing." Günter muttered. Harry glanced back at him.

"Soothing?" Draco bristled. "Don't you know who this is? He's the dark lord's heir, I don't know what you're thinking but Harry tortures people, he is in no way-"

"You are wrong!" Günter said sharply anger clouding over his features. "You should not speak of him that way! He is capable of cruelty yes but that does not determine who he is!" The other boy said passionately.

"Empath." Harry said casually. Günter looked shocked before nodding reluctantly.

"No way! Empaths died out during the war with Grindelwald!" Draco said his anger shifting to intrigue. Harry snorted fondly.

"Harry!" Sasha stormed her gaze fiery as she stomped into the library. Harry sighed and scooted his chair back as she all but flew into him burrowing her face in his chest and letting out a long sigh. Harry held her gently and rubbed her back. "I miss Adrian." She said softly her hands fisting the cloth of his robes. Harry tugged her closer.

"You care for them very much." Günter noted. "With everyone else you are like ice but these two hold your heart." Günter said smiling faintly before glancing at Draco's scowl. "And they are very protective over you." He said with a nod. Harry gazed at the other boy warily.

"Draco?" He said curiously.

"Günter Folstad age fifteen, sole heir to the Folstad household. Folsted house is worth two thirds of Norway. Academic interests; Alchemy, Potions and Dark Arts grades above average." Draco said dryly. Harry nodded.

"You forgot to mention that he likes Harry." Sasha said pulling away slightly. Günter flushed brightly and Harry blinked in slight shock.

"I was trying to be delicate." Draco said dryly.

"You know you shouldn't be, Harry is completely dense." She said shaking her head slowly.

"Sasha." Harry said in warning.

"It's true, though I think some part of you knows otherwise you would have hexed all those girls that keep following you around the school." She said smirking.

"I do hex them." Harry said. "When they do that giggling thing, I can't stand the giggling thing." He said petting her hair absently.

"Günter doesn't giggle." Sasha said grinning cheekily.

"Oi stop it right there missy." Draco scolded.

"Enough both of you." Harry said shortly. "You're making our guest uncomfortable and your interrupting my study time." He said lightly.

"All the time is study time with you." Sasha complained.

"Then find something more entertaining to occupy your time." Draco said crossing his arms. A slow grin formed across Sasha's lips causing Harry to sigh.

"No killing people." He said setting the boundary. Sasha pouted before her mouth was tugged into a yawn. Harry frowned and lifted his hand settling it on her forehead.

"You're running a fever again." He said concerned. Sasha was sleeping a lot. Of course she had always slept a lot even when she had been in tiger form but Harry had assumed that it was just laziness.

"I'm cold." She muttered pushing her face into his robes. Harry sighed and cast a heating charm on her before pulling out the blanket he kept on hand for her and wrapping her in it.

"What is this Sasha? What makes you sick?" Harry asked pulling her closer.

"I miss Adrian…he should be awake by now." She muttered before drifting to sleep. Harry frowned.

"I think I need to contact her family." He said to Draco who nodded in agreement.

"I doubt you will get through the storms." Günter said frowning. "We are protected by the shield however outside of it the storms are the worst of the season right now it is part of our natural defenses." He said nodding to the window. Harry frowned. This wasn't good at all, they were completely cut off from the outside world now, his mirror wasn't working, they couldn't send owls, the floo had been cut off since the ministry attack- Harry wasn't used to being so cut off from the dark lord. He didn't like it; it set his teeth on edge.

"He'll make contact soon Harry." Draco said softly. Harry nodded slowly.

Somehow he didn't believe that.


	6. Chapter 6

#$% #$% #$%

**Just a quick update, I don't know when I'll be able to post again this week so here is another chapter, I've truly been spoiling you lot you know? Lol at any rate I am loving the reviews and I am working diligently on a few stories though a few of you know my habit is to make really long stories which require a really long time to complete if they are to be done properly- it's a bit frustrating some times, but worth it I think. Anyway have fun, Happy Thanksgiving and I will update soon!**

**Mistress SLytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**ADULT THEMES**

**AU**

**BLOOD/BLOOD PLAY(NOT REALLY THOUGH JUST VAMPIRES...)**

**SEXUAL ABUSE**

**(let me know if I missed any?)**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 6

Christmas was only a day away.

Harry would never admit how much he missed the dark lord until it hit him that he wouldn't be spending Christmas with the man. He knew it was pathetic, the dark lord was obviously pushing him away, but Harry couldn't help the odd sad feeling that passed over him. He studied impossibly hard; he was already done with the seventh year stuff and on to whatever else piqued his fancy in the libraries of Durmstrang. Durmstrang's libraries were a testimony to how alive the castle could be, the bookshelves ran from roof to floor and every shelf had a door that locked the books in as though the castle could move at any time and the books could be knocked down. After noticing this Harry noticed several other things, little things- the tables in the great hall were bolted to the floor and the windows were spelled not to shatter. Nearly everything in the castle that might cause a clutter if it fell had sticking charms and there were no moving portraits along the halls. There were also the centurions, hundreds if not thousands of them lining the walls easily misunderstood as bad decorating though a few knew better. There were guardians all over the school, small ones big ones, ever statue and every bust was a means of protection.

Harry spent a great deal of time talking with Karkaroff and simply talking about the defenses created in the place, the escape routs the hidden rooms and passageways some lost since it had been so long since anyone had ever needed them. Harry had listened to every detail though; one never knew when one could use information like this and with Sasha having fallen into a deep seemingly permanent sleep his main method of defense was out.

"You're growing more worried every day." Günter noted with a frown. The other boy had become a silent presence in Harry's life, he wasn't bothersome and he seemed content simply to be in the same room as Harry. It ticked Draco off a bit but Harry had decided that Draco was clinging to a dream that could never happen, Lucius wasn't ever going to return his affections and he felt foolish for ever thinking he could obtain them. Günter was a good way for Harry to get Draco used to the idea that he couldn't chase after Lucius for the rest of his life.

"There were more attacks before the storms cut off communications." Harry said thoughtfully.

"You worry for your father, the Dark Lord?" Günter guessed hesitantly. Harry smiled thinly.

"He is immortal, but he can still feel pain." Harry said softly.

"The rumors are true then? He is immortal?" Günter asked a slight frown on his lips that made Harry smile a slow secret smile.

"He is very immortal." Harry said with a nod.

"There are those…" Günter started with a frown. "- there are many really, especially here that would want nothing more than to kill him." Harry eyed the other boy sharply feeling fiercely protective. Günter smiled softly. "I only thought you should know, most people are to terrified of you to make any moves against you, some students here watched your mother bring Germany to her knees they shudder to even be around you." Günter admitted softly. Harry relaxed slightly and nodded. Of course he'd noticed, it was hard _not_ to notice when people nearly wet themselves at the sight of him but then that seemed to be a growing practice even in his home land.

"Honestly, I know I have a temper but I'm far from being a loose cannon." Harry said mildly. "I haven't had to curse anyone here since arriving." He added with a slight nod. Günter chuckled softly.

"You wear your power like a second skin so you probably do not notice it but the rest of us can feel it, the three of you radiate power and no one wants to be the one to figure out what you are capable of." Günter said with a smile.

"And you aren't afraid?" Harry said curiously. Günter shook his head.

"As you said yourself, you are not a loose cannon, most of the time you are calm and quiet, you care deeply for Draco and Mari and are protective over them but there is really no reason for you to wish to hurt me." He said softly. Harry smiled thinly in curiosity.

"Mister Potter!" The squeak startled Harry and he blinked up at the young girl who was trembling as she stood a few paces away as though afraid that he would lash out. "T-The headmaster wishes to see you!" She blurted before all but running away. Harry frowned.

"Really, I don't bite." He muttered with a slight scowl.

"Perhaps the only thing you don't do." Günter said smirking. Harry returned the smirk and stood. "I'll come with you." Günter said already standing. Harry nodded absently and waved his hand at his books sending them soaring to his bag.

"You know I do rather like Durmstrang." Harry admitted as they walked down the silent halls.

"The school makes you nervous though." Günter pointed out easily. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but in its own way it is beautiful. I didn't trust it at first; it was like a wild animal that you must approach cautiously but it seems more then that." Harry said gazing at the walls curiously.

"I think he likes you." Günter said with a smile. Harry glanced at him. Günter had a tendency to do that, to refer to the castle as a 'he' or a person rather than a building.

"I was unaware that the castle had feelings." Harry said pausing to stretch out a hand and stroke the wall idly.

"He does." Günter said mildly. Harry nodded in acceptance and continued walking.

"Beautiful and outwardly calm but dangerous, very, very dangerous- it reminds me of someone I know." Harry said his smile fading a bit.

"Someone you miss dearly?" Günter said with a slight smile. Harry felt his smile fade away.

"It doesn't matter if I miss him; he is incapable of missing me." Harry said smiling a thin brittle smile.

"If I ever meet him I will tell you if he is." Günter offered as they approached the headmaster's office. Harry nodded slowly.

"Thank you." He said mildly. He didn't question Günter following him into the headmaster's office, he had suspicions about Günter. Karkaroff was scowling as Harry entered and Harry's attention was immediately drawn to the fourth person in the room. "Severus?!" He greeted in shock. He hadn't seen the man since he'd finished his potions mastery. Despite their rough start both of them had gained a grudging respect over time and when Harry had proved himself worthy the man had even almost alluded to them being friends of a sort. The man could appreciate his thirst for knowledge and was truly a treasure trove of information himself.

"You were correct in your assumption that someone could get by our security." Karkaroff said. The man did _not_ look happy.

"The dark lord asked me to." Severus said with a shrug. Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"How is he? I heard he was injured but we've been blocked of all communications." Harry asked worry tainting his voice despite himself.

"Your eyes." Snape said instead. Harry blinked. The man looked pale and he was staring at Harry's eyes in shock.

"Ah…red yes I forgot that you hadn't seen them before I left." Harry said pulling back and averting his eyes.

"A shame, you had your mother's eyes." Snape said softly. Harry smiled slightly and nodded.

"The taint in my blood is gone though." Harry said his voice tight. Snape's eyes flashed.

"Your blood?" He demanded. Harry nodded.

"Bella started it I suppose, the ritual takes a very long time to mature-" Snape stood abruptly his eyes dark as he stared at Harry.

"No-! You can't mean _that_ ritual!" He gasped Harry nodded curiously he'd thought only the Blacks were aware of it, but then this was Severus. "You were only a child!" Severus said in horror. Harry felt his eyes grow hard.

"There is only the one." Harry said softly. "My blood is pure now though, part Potter, part Black and part Lestrange." He said with a faint smile. Snape gazed at him for a moment longer his expression carefully blank.

"The Dark Lord is well, he was severely injured however he recovered quickly and with Lucius' help returned the Ministry to its former state within a few days. He sends his regards and wanted to assure you that there is no reason for you to be alarmed however I was sent to ensure your safety, what few loopholes I found in the castle's safety have been sealed off." Severus said carefully. Harry nodded slowly and frowned.

"It is telling that he sent you though." Harry said softly.

"Sirius Black has been sighted, he is completely mad." Severus said with a sneer.

"He doesn't know where I am though, no one does, the public announcement stated that I was being tutored privately." Harry said with a frown.

"Which is worrying after your rather public attack in Paris. There are those who assume that you are either dead or will soon be dead." Harry felt his face close off at the mention of that evening. Memories that weren't his own surfaced at odd times though he had learned to differentiate between them. His own memories were far worse then those of the little boy who grew up in a cupboard.

"He sent you to look after me then." Harry said with a nod. Severus nodded with a jerk.

"Just as a precaution." He said stiffly. Harry smiled slightly.

"Not because you missed me?" He teased.

"Cheeky brat." Severus said with a sneer.

"Ah well a boy can hope can't he?" Harry said lightly. Snape's eyes glittered briefly and Harry almost wondered if a boy _could_ hope. Snape was an outright bastard but after his failure with Lucius Harry wasn't exactly keen on falling for anyone again.

"Severus will be staying in the Elite rooms with you for further protection." Karkaroff said interrupting his thoughts. "I must apologize Harry, even after you warned me I had assumed that the school was impenetrable." Karkaroff said with a deep frown. Harry nodded slightly.

"No place is truly safe." He reminded.

"Yes I see that now." Karkaroff said coolly glaring at Severus.

"If that is all?" Harry asked curiously. Karkaroff smiled and nodded.

"Would you join me for tea tomorrow?" Karkaroff said mildly. It was there habit to talk over tea, most of the time the chats were long and very informative, Karkaroff knew a great deal about wizarding history and the dark arts- even if it was hard to ignore the rather bad teeth.

"Of course, I had some questions on the book you lent me." Harry said easily as Snape stood from his chair eyes darting between them critically. Harry gave a slight bow, just the tilt of his head before turning and slipping out of the room. Günter, ever the silent presence followed him and Severus sending the man cautious looks before with a nod at Harry he slipped away. Harry kept his expression carefully blank as he nodded.

"I was surprised that you dare travel alone." Snape said confirming Harry's suspicions.

"I wasn't alone." Harry said smiling slightly.

"I thought Draco would come with you." Severus said prodding lightly.

"Draco is with Sasha." Harry said easily.

"Sasha?" Severus said sharply.

"The third Elite, Mari De Sang- I call her Sasha." Harry said evenly.

"Ah yes I remember now, I heard from Lucius that she was very beautiful." Severus said cautiously.

"Merlin knows what you heard from Lucius." Harry said dryly. "Draco Sasha and the Dark Lord were teasing Lucius that day; I think to get back at him for rejecting me." Harry said shaking his head.

"So you aren't her lover then?" Severus said curiously. Harry rolled his eyes.

"She's married and I- well let's simply say that I have yet to be attracted to a female." Harry said delicately before casting a curious look at the man. Dark eyes were thoughtful and Harry found the familiar scheming look to be almost endearing.

"Lucius was a fool to reject you." Severus said in an offhanded way. Harry smirked despite the sting. So Severus _was_ interested. Harry had wondered, towards the end of his apprenticeship Severus had seemed almost reluctant to let him leave. Harry had still been smarting over the mess with Lucius though and had found the attention flattering but unimportant. Harry smiled faintly.

"I was thinking of getting a haircut soon, my hair has gotten rather long and bothersome." Harry said softly. "And heavy." He added stonily. Severus' gaze turned to him sharply his eyes glittering.

"You've let your hair grow out long for a very long time." Severus said evenly.

"Yes well, even I know when something is a lost cause; there is no point in carrying the burden for longer than I must. In fact I was going to make it my Yule tribute, don't tell Draco though I don't think he will respond well to it." Harry said shaking his head slightly as they reached the door to the Elite quarters. Severus stopped him before he could open the door.

"You're telling me this for a reason." Severus said his gaze dark. Harry felt his breath hitch and smiled slightly.

"I'm not a little boy Severus; you are one of the few people that can see that. I'm tired of longing for something I can't have." And with that he turned gripped the front of the man's robes and drew him down for a brief kiss. Harry's heart pounded in his chest as he pulled away. Damn hormones! Still for a first kiss it hadn't been bad though his heart ached to think of how he had once dreamed his first kiss would be. What point was there in dreams like that though? They were useless. He doubted he would ever love anyone as innocently as he'd fallen for Lucius. His lips tingled as he released the front of Severus' robes and he swallowed briefly before turning and opening the door to the Elite quarters.

"Harry." Draco greeted lightly. He was sitting on the couch with his legs propped up while he read a book; Sasha was sound asleep across the couch her head settle into Draco's lap. She rarely woke these days and when she did she was hardly coherent. Harry and Draco took turns looking after her most days.

"How is she?" Harry said carefully lifting her. Sasha grumbled quietly and climbed over him half asleep her fingers hooking at the collar of his robes and yanking it down. Harry gasped as she bit down and Draco grimaced.

"Fine, slept all morning as usual." Draco said with a nod before noticing Snape who stepped into the room. "Uncle Sev?!" he said in shock. Harry would have explained but he was beginning to feel dizzy already and it was hard to speak when Sasha was drinking from him. Dark eyes watched her feed at first in alarm before understanding crossed Severus' features as she sleepily lifted her wrist to his mouth and made a soft keening sound. Sasha fed every day now despite the fact that she slept more often then she was actually awake. Harry didn't mind, the more often he drank her blood the better off he was. He cast a cutting charm on her wrist and brought it to his mouth drinking slowly until the exchange left him too drowsy to hold her wrist up. "No Harry, you need to drink more." Draco said holding her wrist to his mouth for him. Harry sighed and continued to drink lazily until her wrist healed naturally and the blood flow stopped. She pulled away with a sigh and Draco tisked as she curled into Harry and fell fast asleep again. Harry grumbled as Draco tucked a blanket around him but before he could protest he was falling into a quick oblivion.

"What is this Draco?" Severus said sharply his arms crossed. Draco frowned and glanced at Harry and Sasha who were both sound asleep.

"Harry feeds Sasha, I don't get the whole thing but from what I know the dark lord made a contract with the Sang family, Harry feeds her and in return the dark lord is allied with the Sang family. The only thing is…well she hasn't been waking up. Harry says it might be from the cold but he looks worried too, we were going to try to contact her family but with the storms there hasn't been any way to contact anyone." Draco said before shifting so that he was leaning against Harry.

"Does he always fall asleep like this after feeding her?" Severus asked reaching forward and pressing the palm of his hand to Harry's forehead. "He's warm." He said frowning.

"Her blood does that to him, it's changing his biology bit by bit, and yes, he falls asleep every time now, she's been taking more recently" Draco said quietly. "Are you going to be living with us?" Draco said cocking his head to the side. Severus nodded. "Sasha and I share a room with Harry; you can have one of the others." Draco said toying with the ribbon in his book.

"You share a room?" Severus said sharply. Draco frowned and nodded.

"We share a bed." Draco amended. "Sasha started it, she can be a bit bratty some times but Harry doesn't mind." Draco said comfortably. "We're like a family." Draco said happily.

"A family?" Severus drawled. Draco nodded.

"When mother died Harry was all I had, I haven't told him this- I don't think he'd mind really but still, I view him as a mother figure but I don't want to make him feel awkward." Draco said smiling secretly. Severus frowned.

"You're being rather open." He said suspiciously. Draco frowned.

"Why shouldn't I be, Harry wouldn't have fallen asleep here if he didn't trust you. I still haven't forgiven you for what you did after Aunt Bella died though, that was just cruel." Draco said his gaze hardening. Severus smirked.

"He wasn't phased one bit by what I did, there's no reason to be defensive, besides I was rather thoroughly scolded." Severus said his lips curling into a slight sneer. Draco smirked.

"Well I suppose it did happen ages ago, if Harry can forgive you then I can too." Draco said lifting his book.

"My, aren't we the adult." Severus teased. Draco's eyes darkened slightly.

"Yeah I suppose so; it's worth it though, for Harry." He said glancing at Harry who was sound asleep. Severus gazed at him for a long moment before turning away and moving down the hall. Draco watched him cautiously.

#$ #$% #$% #$%

"You're telling me that you don't attend proper classes?" Severus said with a sneer. Harry and Draco glanced at each other and shrugged.

"We're way ahead of the other students, Karkaroff has arranged for us to have individual lessons with the professors, the lessons are flexible and usually go on for several hours." Harry said pulling out a small book. "Draco and I have arranged our schedules around each other so that we don't interfere with each other's lessons." He said holding up the schedule they'd created. "This way we each have several hours with each professor of our choice."

"Some things are a bit different though." Draco said pointing to one line. "Harry is considering taking a masters course in Alchemy or Numerology since these are closely tied to potions, I haven't completed my potions lessons and don't really have any interest in Alchemy, so he has as much time as he wants with the Alchemy professor and I have as much time as I need with the potions professor.

"Some of these times are simultaneous- ah…the time turner." Severus said in understanding. Inwardly Harry applauded the man's brilliant mind.

"Which reminds me, Draco I'll be having tea with the headmaster today, you can take my Dark Arts time for the day." Harry said adjusting the schedule.

"You don't really need to do that do you?" Severus asked. "With the time turner it doesn't really matter does it?" Harry shook his head.

"We have to keep our schedules as simple as possible, it's already complicated enough as it is and we need to be strict with our eating and sleeping patterns or we run the risk of over exhausting ourselves." Harry said marking something in the book.

"Harry's brilliant at working the times, I'm the one who's training to be a healer though so I get to regulate our diets and decide what potions we need, Harry brews the potions and as long as we follow the schedule it all works out." Draco said with a nod and a smirk directed towards Harry.

"Teamwork." Harry said lightly. "Our main concern right now is Sasha, Draco and I can carry items that will alert you if there is an emergency but Sasha needs to be watched over while she sleeps." Harry said dropping his hand down and brushing Sasha's cheek with his hand.

"Very well, one question however…why are you working on Christmas Eve?" Severus said smirking slightly. Harry and Draco blinked before turning to each other.

"I suppose we hadn't thought about it." Harry said with a shrug. Draco's eyes dropped and he scooted closer to Harry.

"I didn't get you anything." Draco said scowling. "I'm sorry Harry I didn't think about it." He said softly. Harry smirked and shrugged.

"I didn't get you anything either." He said shaking his head. Did you want something this year?' He asked curiously. Draco's eyes dropped.

"No." He said quietly.

"Liar." Harry said knowingly.

"I want you to be happy." Draco said lifting his gaze stubbornly. Harry blinked.

"Ah." He said softly before smiling. "I'm sorry Draco have I gotten depressing again?" He said tiredly. Draco scowled and sighed softly.

"No Harry, I just wish that you could be happy for once." He said quietly.

"I am happy Draco." He said quietly

"No, you're worried about the dark lord, worried about Sasha and I, you're worried that the school's defenses aren't strong enough and you fear that Sirius Black will come back for you, not to mention your heart broken over my father and there's something wrong with you and the dark lord!" Draco listed.

"You've been talking to Günter haven't you?" He said smirking slightly. Draco scowled. "I'm content Draco more than I have been in a while."

"No Harry you just…" Draco frowned and looked away. Harry sighed.

"I just what Draco?" Harry said solidly.

"You just continue. Both of us do, we study until we can't see straight and follow orders, the dark lord didn't even _ask_ before inviting Sasha to complete the ritual-"

"Stop it Draco." Harry said his voice cold. Draco's voice cut off and Harry grit his teeth. "I'm sorry Draco, I'm sorry that this is how I've become, I'm sorry that this is how we live our lives but everything has its price." Harry said softly.

"Was it worth it then!?" Draco gasped. "To watch them kill your mother, to watch them take your father and make him into a mindless drone! Was _this_ worth you being tortured, being _taught_ to torture until it became something that you just _do_! Don't lie to me Harry you _hated_ Aunt Bella and Uncle Rodolphus! You were the one that told the dark lord that they were damaged-"

"Silencio." Harry intoned the spell silencing Draco mid-tirade. "We are Elite Draco, some day we will have the world in the palm of our hands and people will fear the very mention of our names." Harry recited his eyes dull and lifeless. "Is it worth it?" He said his lips twitching upwards. "Never." He breathed. "But sacrifices have been made and I don't want to turn back. What use is there in dreaming of a family that I can never have? What use is there in trying to fool myself into thinking that I'll ever have what I truly want? There are three paths I could take Draco; one, I run and hide- but he will find me, he will always find me, two I betray him and everything I've come to understand- the only thing I see down that path is agony and more bloodshed, a sea of bloodshed that wouldn't happen if I choose the third option and simply continue as I am. There is no destroying him Draco; I don't think you understand just how immortal he is but I see and it's terrifying." He said showing just a glimpse of how dark he knew the dark lord was in his eyes. "I wish I could protect you from it all Draco, but there is a part of me that believes in the world the dark lord is trying to create a world where, with enough hard work and ambition, you could become anything you want." He said firmly.

"Harry…I wish you could see." Draco said shaking his head. "You spend all of your time thinking about us and the dark lord and the world and none of it thinking about yourself!"

"No." Harry said softly. "I wanted to be free of Bella and so I became the person I needed to be to be free of her, I wanted to be someone your father would be forced to pay attention to so I used the skills Bella gave me and became that person. I wanted to be someone who would never again find themselves in the hands of Sirius Black so I did just that." Harry said firmly.

"And your blood? I saw the look in your eyes when you realized that you'd lost your mothers eyes Harry, you can't have wanted that." Draco said shaking his head. Harry looked away.

"I was dirty, impure, I needed to be cleansed, how could I serve the dark lord when I was constantly being held back by my blood status?" Harry said softly. "I was lucky that they took in a bastard like me, I was lucky that she cared enough to teach me what I needed to know, I was lucky that the dark lord saw through my impurity and allowed someone like me to be Elite." He said his voice and words rehearsed in his own ears.

"Those aren't your words Harry; those are Aunt Bella's." Draco hissed. "She told you so many times that you believed it!" Harry couldn't argue against that. His hands fell limp at his sides and he stared into the cold empty fire grate wishing that he could feel the glow of a warm hearth. He felt very, very cold inside.

"ATTENTION, WILL ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO POTIONS LABS."

Harry was never more glad to hear Karkaroff's voice echoing through the air.

Draco let out a curse as Harry pushed away from the mantle and retrieved his potions kit from the side table.

"I'm sorry!" Draco said before Harry could leave the room. Harry turned but couldn't find the words to say so he simply nodded and slipped away.


	7. Chapter 7

#$% #$% #$%

**Lol I'm about to bitch slap you all with a few plot twists, hang on to your seats and remember to review!**

**Mistress SLytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**ADULT THEMES**

**AU**

**BLOOD/BLOOD PLAY(NOT REALLY THOUGH JUST VAMPIRES...)**

**SEXUAL ABUSE**

**(let me know if I missed any?)**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 7

The morning of the winter solstice Harry woke abruptly his face wet with tears and his eyes wide as he stared sightlessly at the ceiling. His lungs burned and ached again and he felt an overwhelming sense of confusion and loss. He stumbled out of bed and towards the bathroom splashing cold water on his face. Ron and Hermione, his best friends, people he'd been a first year with- only that wasn't true! Harry had gone with Draco, had waved good bye to Bella and had looked forward to stretching his wings and achieving his own goals. Casting a charm he noticed that it was only two in the morning. He sighed knowing that there was no way that he would be able to sleep again and rubbed his chest as he slipped silently out of the bedroom and into the common room intent on studying for a while.

He gasped when instead Severus' hand shot out and pulled him into one of the spare bedrooms.

"You said you were thinking of cutting your hair." Severus whispered harshly as he pushed the door closed and towered over Harry his eyes dark and glittering. "Were you teasing me Harry?" The man demanded his hands sliding down Harry's arms and capturing his hands lifting them until his hands settled beside his head. Harry felt his breath catch. Half terrified and half hopeful he could only make an odd sound that caused Severus to whisper a silencing charm before pressing the length of his body against Harry's. "I don't like being teased." Severus said leaning closer and nipping sharply on his neck. Harry let out a strangled sound and gasped when the man's tongue followed the pain turning it into something far more dangerous.

"Severus!" Harry rasped. He was scared- a part of him was terrified of this but another part of him wanted to prove himself somehow. A mouth sealed over his the movements rough and careless as teeth clacked and cut through his lip making it bleed. Harry realized that fear was quickly outweighing everything else but he was frozen and his body had a mind of its own. He gasped as he was pulled away from the door suddenly and thrown across the room and onto the bed. He tried to scream when Severus pointed his wand at him too quickly for him to do anything about the spell while fighting the bonds that suddenly stretched from the headboard and wrapped around his wrists.

"I don't want you waking the others now do I?" Severus said his dark eyes glittering his sneer taunting and visible as Harry's voice refused to come out and make any noise. Severus prowled closer to his bed and Harry gasped as he caught sight of the slight rippling in the man's skin.

Polyjuice.

The man crossed the room and laid over him eyes mad as they shifted from black to gray.

"Think I'm going to rape you Harry?" Sirius voice echoed through the room and Harry whimpered silently as the man's hips ground down on him. "I should you little cock sucker- spreading your legs for the old grease ball? Little whore." Sirius sneered thrusting down on him. Harry was terrified, disgusted, hurt and ill all at the same time. "Lucius wouldn't fuck the little boy so you turned to the old perv Snape instead? Of course Snape would want to fuck you, why else would he spend so much time around little boys like you?" Sirius said. Harry felt the man harden under his robes and to his horror Sirius reached down and unbuckled his trousers scooting up and looming over him. "You make me sick, it's only the thought of killing you, of tearing you down until you shatter to the ground like a violated little tool that gets me up." Sirius said casting another spell at Harry who silently screamed as his jaw seemed to unhook its self opening wide. Harry felt tears run down his face.

No!

Sirius thrust his erection into Harry's mouth and Harry gagged and choked. Sirius gasped and tilted his head back shoving himself into Harry's mouth and throat over and over again not caring that Harry couldn't breathe. Harry stared at Sirius and felt tears burn in his eyes. Not this- he couldn't! He swore never again to allow Sirius to break him! Closing his eyes he focused relying on the star fire diamonds in his circlet to center his magic. There was a squelch and a grunt above him and Harry opened his eyes glaring up at Sirius as a blade embedded its self deeply into Sirius' back. Sirius in his momentary distraction missed the ties which slackened over Harry's wrist. Harry broke past the spells and sent Sirius flying across the room. Sirius landed in an awkward crouch and Harry cancelled the spell on his jaw.

Harry flew.

In an instant he was across the room and Sirius was bound to the floor on his back letting out a gasp as the blade was torn from him before moving down wards, down, down to that disgusting thing that made Harry ill just at the thought of touching it.

Slice.

Sirius' screams echoed through the room his eyes wide and bulging with madness as Harry lifted the man's flesh and shoved it into Sirius' mouth making him gag on it.

Slice, slice!

Harry shoved it all into Sirius' mouth and cast a curse on his lips sewing them shut. Harry brought down his blade again and again and again losing himself to the rhythm until Sirius stopped jerking and blood soaked the floor around him. Harry stared down into Sirius' dead eyes and a rabid scream left him as he struck out tearing them out with his bare hands so that they could never _ever_ look at him again. Harry turned to the side and threw up. When he could breathe again he found himself staring into a pile of sand and blood.

He shivered as terror echoed through him and suddenly even _this _wasn't enough. He took his wand and pointed it at Sirius cutting his head from his shoulders, his arm from his body and his torso in half.

"Stupify."

Harry gasped in shock as he felt the spell hit. His body tipped to the side and hopelessly he stared at the window as a single white line appeared on the ice shield. The crack sounded like thunder as it rolled through the air and soon a deafening roar burst forth.

"This is for my mother and father Potter." Said a voice. Harry couldn't even wince as a burst of agony tore through him as a shoe crashed into his nose. Harry struggled to overcome the spell but before he could something was placed under his nose and the world spiraled out of control.

George Stanford looked down at Harry Potter in anger and disgust before gripping Potter by the hair and dragging him to the common room. Black had broken his cover, the man was supposed to take care of Potter while he took care of Malfoy but by the time he'd managed to disarm Malfoy and subdue the vampire Black was on the ground dead and looking like _that_. Whatever doubts George had about Potter being like his mother were removed from him the moment he waked in and saw the state Black was in.

He had a problem now though, he couldn't possibly manage to sneak all three down to the basement level and activate the portkey, even with magic it would be impossible! Besides, Sirius had the other portkey; this one would only take one. Still he supposed that Potter was the most important one, he was their leader after all. He glanced up as he heard the Order of the Phoenix attack the wards with all their strength the sound terrifying. With a determined nod he levitated Potter and slipped into one of the side passages clamoring through the dark and damp hardly daring to breathe as the sounds of fighting echoed through the air above. The castle was groaning and George shivered as he hurried down the steps, down, down and down only to gasp when the steps smoothed out suddenly and he was sliding fast, too fast down a slope with no way of stopping as he and Potter rolled landing in a heap at the bottom. George's eyes widened as the walls closed in suddenly leaving him stranded in a box just big enough for him and Potter. There were no doors or windows- no way out.

The castle had turned against him.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

"-well I don't care now do I?! The signal is down here- come on you useless idiot, the others will get Stanford if he's downstairs-ha! Look at this! Bloody pompous brats get a shield- look at the- aaaaaahhhhaah!"

Draco wanted to cry.

Try as he might the bindings around him were too strong, and in the last hour he'd done _everything_ to get out. Now he had a choice. There was a small light flashing on the long metal ropes around them. He focused hard and in his desperation his magic responded and the little light on Sasha's bindings shattered. Draco glanced at the door as the sounds of fighting arose in the common room. They had no way of knowing that the three of them had been sharing a room, they wouldn't know that there was another person in this room. Draco used his feet and pushed Sasha wriggling around until she was pushed under the bed completely silent and still. He grabbed the blankets with his teeth and yanked them until they pooled down halfway, enough to stay up on the bed but enough to hide the gap under the bed. Draco rolled towards the dresser now and focused again his mind spinning as he pulled the small pouch of knifes the dark lord had given him down and managed to wriggle one into his hands. He knew he wouldn't have time to do much but Harry could still be out there and there was no chance in hell he was going to let them have him! The knife cut through the solid steel as though it was aluminum and with some quick wriggling he was free.

Draco managed to take hold of his wand just as the door opened and two men entered the room. One was a brute of a man, tall and thick with long bloody gashes down his throat and chest and dark wild eyes. The other was a willowy man with tawny hair and a worried and annoyed expression.

"Where is Harry?" Draco demanded his wand out and level with the men his other hand gripping his knives hoping that he wouldn't have to use them.

"Ha! The brat was actually worth something after all! He must ta' already taken Potter to the basement, poor idiot walking into the crypts like tha'!" Draco felt sick dread in the pit of his stomach. He took a deep breath and readied his wand.

Harry needed him.

#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^

Harry gasped as he finally managed to break past the curse. In the small square room the other boy rocked back and forth and wept while the sounds of explosions rang through the air.

"Harry?" Harry gasped as a form materialized before him. Günter looked down at him his image looking apologetic. "I can't keep them safe on my own Harry." Günter said his voice oddly warped. Harry panted ignoring the sticky agony that was his nose. "They've gotten past the wards and I've sent nearly everything after them but they had an entire pack of werewolves." Günter said his image appearing ghostly. I'm doing everything I can." Harry felt the castle lurch in response to this and groaned as he was shifted and slammed against the wall.

"Get me free." Harry whispered. Günter glanced over his shoulder before nodding. The other boy, the one that had captured him let out a scream when the walls suddenly moved and attached themselves to the metal coils surrounding Harry. An instant later the coils fell free and Harry stood.

"Help me Harry!" Günter pleaded desperately. Harry panted and nodded reaching into his pocket and pulling out a potion drinking it down. He felt the energy rush through him, the increase in strength and stamina. The other boy let out a piteous whimper as Harry bound him with just a flick of his wand.

"I'm going to make you wish that you'd never set eyes on me." Harry said his eyes glowing red in the semi-dark before suddenly he was moving.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

The dark lord gasped softly as his blade reacted to its twin being pulled. No sooner did he pull on his cloak then Lucius was striding into the room his expression pinched and his skin pale.

"There's been an attack on Durmstrang all defenses are down!" Lucius said fear hiding deep in his eyes.

"Come!" Voldemort hissed in fury.

If they so much as _touched_ a single hair on Harry Potter's head then they regret this!

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Harry was less of a human and more of an animal now, there were so many emotions that warred and raged inside of him, emotions that needed an outlet and now he'd found one. After it was all over, the few that lived would tell the tale of the dark lord's heir, the Elite. They would tell of how he appeared to be more a demon sprung up from hell then a young man. Harry Potter moved quickly and with a grace reminiscent of the late Bellatrix Lestrange his motions were fluid and brutal.

Harry let out a snarl as a werewolf managed to catch hold of his loosed hair with one bitter vicious swipe of his blade Harry cut his hair away and then cut through the neck of the werewolf. He stared at the cut hair for a in instant in the reflection in the growing pool of blood. Something ached in the pit of his stomach. Harry let out a scream and with a second spell cut away the rest of his hair leaving it short and messy.

A roar sounded behind him and Harry's anger and hurt, all that he gathered up and hid inside him poured out. The smell of blood and ashes filled the air, the feel of matted fur and flesh tearing was embedded in his hands. He was mindless now, a jumping, sliding dashing, spinning whirl of violence and hatred. The dead from the catacombs joined at one point and Harry was surprised to find them take directions as he led them like an army against the onslaught.

"HARRY!" Harry spun and caught sight of Draco. He was incapable of words at that point he simply lifted his blade and let out a yell. Draco grinned in relief and mirrored his cry before pushing his way through the stinking bodies and slick blood until he could stand beside Harry.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

"My lord!" Lucius gasped when they arrived. Great, massive chunks of ice were like mountains where they had fallen around the wards. Lucius stood atop one and stared down at something that Voldemort couldn't see where he was standing. Fearing the worst the dark lord climbed the slope quickly his breath hitching at what he could see.

Harry and Draco stood in the front, his Elite stood at the front line of battle glorious and powerful, deadly with every move- everything he had envisioned, and behind them was an army of the dead brought back to life to fight. He watched Harry lift his wand a great red beam erupting from the tip.

"Günter! DEFEND YOUR LAND!" Harry's voice carried the command. Werewolves howled and snarled, giants let out furious snorting grunts and stomped their feet while wizards stood in stunned horrified silence as the two sides charged at each other.

! #$! #$! #$! #$! #

Harry and Draco worked fluidly together. Draco to his surprise was just as brutal as he was and despite the slight tremor in his hands Draco faced the enemy fearlessly. Harry felt the statues come alive around him, walls and walls of statues, creatures and trolls, brass, iron and the black sleek rock that made up the castle, hundreds, thousands of them alive, stomping forward with purpose. Harry tossed Draco a potion and Draco drank it without a thought the vial crushed under their feet as they pushed forward the pepper-up giving Draco the push he needed. Harry ducked as a werewolf struck out with his claws and in an instant Harry had the creature howling on his knees stomach torn open before Harry put it out of its misery and attacked with a solid blow to the back of his head. Harry spun as the first agonized scream broke through the air, the pale blue gave way to pinks and gold, Harry had never been more glad to see a sunrise.

He and Draco caught each other's gaze and they let out a laugh before rushing forward and attacking the falling werewolves while gargoyles and statues and the dead followed behind them spreading out like a poison taking down giants and wizards alike.

Harry snatched hold of a bit of dirty ragged cloth on a troll and using the momentum from his run leapt up to the troll's neck gripping it before casting a curse and crushing it's scull. As the troll fell he leapt through the air and landed on a giant, casting another curse and setting a troll on fire while he used every curse he could think of to bring the monstrous giant down.

"HARRY!" Harry nearly stumbled where he fell as Draco's panicked cry echoed through the air. Harry let out a snarl when he saw the wizard gripping Draco tightly metal coils springing out around Draco. Harry leapt harder than he could ever remember leaping but he was too late- in a blur of motion the activated portkey took Draco away. Harry stared at the blank space before him for a moment.

"Draco." He breathed.

"SON!" He heard echoed behind him. Harry felt something shiver inside him. "DRACO!" Lucius' voice rang through the air.

Something snapped inside of Harry.

$#%$^#$%^#$%^#%$^

**Mwahahahahaaa! I can almost imagine your faces as you sit there and say wtf repeatedly!**

**Lol review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

#$% #$% #$%

**Sorry about the delayed post I've been busy with the holidays coming up enjoy!**

**Mistress SLytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**ADULT THEMES**

**AU**

**BLOOD/BLOOD PLAY(NOT REALLY THOUGH JUST VAMPIRES...)**

**SEXUAL ABUSE**

**(let me know if I missed any?)**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 8

Voldemort stared out of his office window his expression grim.

It had been a day and a half since Draco Malfoy had been captured.

The image of what happened next was burned into his minds eye. Harry had gone cold, colder than even the frosty air that surrounded them, the dark lord could remember the look in those red eyes so like his own. Everything around Harry had ceased the dead the giants, even the wizards had halted frozen by some great primal fear that they felt as Harry stood there motionless.

When Harry turned around even the giants turned to flee.

"Anything?" Voldemort asked when the door slammed open.

"They all have different locations in their minds." Harry said his voice low and cold. He'd remained this way since Draco had been taken, something broken that left him without emotion. More than ever Voldemort knew he needed to find Draco.

"That was probably the point." Voldemort said with a nod. Their screams had been echoing through the building since the moment Harry had brought them back as prisoners. "To confuse us, to make us think they are a dead end." He added quietly.

"I will find him." Harry said his voice dead and cold and very, very sure.

"Use whatever methods you must." Voldemort said softly. "I have my spies everywhere looking for Draco there is no news anywhere and the signal from the diadem is being blocked." He said gritting his teeth. Harry inhaled sharply behind him and the dark lord turned. "What?" He said seeing his heir's expression.

"The diadem, I think I can find it!" Harry whispered before closing his eyes abruptly a look of concentration on his face. Voldemort felt himself pale as he watched blood slip down around the curved metal of Harry's circlet. No…it couldn't be…

Harry focused on the pull he always felt when Draco entered the room, the similar pull that he'd felt towards the dark lord. He almost sighed in relief when he found it, a small slow tendril of magic that pulled at him dark and tainted. He followed it through a maze of colors and shapes the trail seeming to go on and on forever before-

Harry gasped his eyes shooting open.

"Impossible." He breathed. The dark lord was watching him with wide eyes. "A place from those memories, those false memories but how can it be real?" Harry whispered.

"Harry?" The dark lord said softly. Harry's gaze snapped towards him.

"I need a team of death eaters; I've found the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Harry said abruptly. Voldemort stared at Harry for another moment before nodding.

It took less then ten minutes for the dark lord to gather and organize a team for Harry, but it was ten minutes too long in Harry's opinion. He adjusted the settings on the portkeys and inhaled sharply before setting them off.

When he landed he watched the building grow out before him.

"You'll find the Order of the Phoenix headquarters in number twelve Grimmauld place." He said sensing the confusion from the other death eaters. Harry didn't wait for them, in four quick strides he was slamming the door open and cursing the first person he saw. His mind was focused, honed in on the pull he could feel growing with every step he took. Draco….Draco…he had to find Draco! He shoved someone down the stairs when they got in his way and cut another man down before he could lift his wand.

There was no mercy left in him.

He could hear shuffling and cowering as he strode by but he didn't give a damn, let them run, let them hide, the moment they got in his way though their lives were forfeited. Harry wrenched the door at the end of the hall open easily seeing past the disillusionment spells cast over it. Wood crashed against wood and splintered at the force of his anger. There was a quiet whimper and Harry realized it was his own as he caught sight of Draco chained to the wall his face beaten and bloodied.

"Draco!" Harry gasped. He cut away the iron bands chaining Draco to the wall and reached into his pockets pouring potions down Draco's throat while Draco stared at him delirious from fever and pain. Harry healed what he could before wrapping Draco in his own cloak and cradling him to his chest. Carefully he carried Draco out of the room and down the hall.

"Sir?" One of the death eaters said tilting his head in respect as he gripped one of the people Harry had seen earlier.

"Search the house, find any information you can, take the prisoners alive, check them for portkeys." Harry said his voice oddly detached. The death eater took a step back and bowed his head but Harry didn't really notice, he was already on his way out of the house. Seconds later he and Draco were in the lobby of the hospital.

"-seems they tried to cut it off of him when they couldn't simply pull it off, there are severe burns to his legs, arms and torso. The burns were inflicted at different times suggesting several rounds of torture. There were some lacerations-" Harry listened numbly and felt as though every injury was his own. More and more they continued to list the injuries until even coolheaded Lucius stormed out of the room in a furious rage.

They were in Harry's promised personal room in the hospital. The room was huge and had everything he'd asked for, but Harry wished now more than ever that it was him injured in that bed rather than Draco. Sasha was curled up beside Draco, still asleep and unmoving. Her family had written to tell him that they would be coming to get her soon; the deep sleep was apparently a signal that she was needed by her husband's side. Harry lifted his gaze to Draco's head where the bandages were wrapped around the slowly healing flesh.

"Harry?" The dark lord said softly as he entered the room. Harry blinked slowly.

"I had to take the diadem off." Harry said softly. "They tried- they wanted to force it off, they used knives, tried to burn it off, cursed it- nothing worked, it just hurt Draco. But I could get it off, I just lifted it and it came off." Harry whispered nodding at the twin boxes where the two circlets sat. "The moment the healer's so much as touched it Draco screamed." He rasped. "I never want to hear that sound again." He whispered coldly. The dark lord stepped across the room and carefully lifted the lid to one of the boxes.

"Do you want to wear it?" The dark lord offered. Harry stared at the piece of metal and shook his head slowly.

"No, I don't need a crutch any more. Sirius is dead." He said his voice empty. His eyes followed Draco's bandages down to his pale hair and the small glitter in his ear. "I took precautions against this you know." Harry said softly his fingers tracing the star fire diamond in Draco's ear. "If he was ever taken I wanted to be able to find him, I was sure I _would_ be able to find him. I didn't think they'd be strong enough to cast a Fidelius charm." Harry said shaking his head. "It blocked me, I couldn't find him- I should have found him though, much, much sooner." He whispered.

"Hush now my child." The dark lord said coming behind him to wind his arms around Harry's shoulders. Harry remained stiff and unmovable, a far cry from the neediness he'd allowed himself before. Harry stood and pulled free of the embrace slipping his shoes off so that he could slide in beside Draco. Draco shivered and curled into him despite the potions forcing him to sleep. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and ignored the dark lord as the man gathered the circlets and slipped out of the room.

#$% #$% #$% #$% $#%

Harry woke abruptly his body curling around Draco and Sasha protectively his wand out and ready. Two tall willowy people smiled faintly at him almost in amusement. It took him a moment to recognize the pale features and the white blonde hair he could see from the woman.

"Harry Potter." The man greeted softly. Harry lowered his blade slightly.

"Sasha's parents." He said slowly. The woman smiled widely showing her sharp teeth.

"Mari wrote to us about your pet name for her." She said her voice soft and melodic.

"We must take her to Adrian now Mister Potter; she must be with him while he heals." Sasha's father said with a nod. Harry frowned.

"She said he was already healing." He said softly as he climbed back on his side of the bed and resisted the urge to reach out and snatch Sasha back when her mother carefully lifted her.

"He was attacked, we had no way of contacting you to warn you that it had happened, no one has dared attack Adrian in over thirty years now, it took us by surprise." Sasha's mother said quietly. Harry nodded carefully.

"She will be safe?" He said almost out of reflex. The Vampires smirked at each other before nodding at Harry almost indulgently before the father came around the bed.

"I must say I am grateful to you and your friend for protecting her so well despite the circumstances." The man said lifting his hand and cutting his wrist abruptly. Harry gasped as the wrist was suddenly pressed against his mouth. "Drink child, you have done well by us." He said smiling softly. Harry swallowed reflexively when the warm liquid filled his mouth. His eyes widened as the heady power of it raced through his veins. It took him a dizzy second to understand something very important.

These weren't just Sasha's parents.

Harry's eyes widened as the vampire pulled him closer cradling his wrist to Harry's mouth. Harry drank helplessly his eyes wide as they stared at the space where the man's shirt had parted revealing the long distinctive scars above where his heart should be.

Part demon, part angel cursed to live on forever on earth rather than heaven or in hell-

Harry's mind was swallowed up into a sea of oblivion before he could even think to wonder what this meant.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Harry whimpered softly as he cracked his eyes open, his head was pounding and his throat parched.

"Hush Harry, you're ill." Harry stared dizzily up at the faintly distorted figure.

"Draco?" He questioned as he caught sight of short blond hair.

"He's asleep beside you safe and sound." Came the smooth voice. Harry frowned and sighed when something cold was placed on his forehead relieving some of the fierce burning. He blinked sluggishly up at the man.

"Luciussss?" He hissed curiously.

"Yes Harry, you're safe." The man said softly. Harry let out a half hysterical chuckle.

"Never safe!" He said before shivering. "Never safe." He repeated before the dreary sleep pulled him down again and his eyes closed feeling hot and sticky.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

Lucius stared down at the young man in the bed. There was a noise at the door as the Dark Lord entered looking harried and worn.

"What are you thinking Lucius?" The dark lord said tiredly as he slipped gracefully into a chair. Lucius stared at the man briefly.

"I don't know my lord." Lucius said shaking his head. "I don't know what to think." Lucius said softly.

"I gathered some information from the ones Harry found in that house." The man said softly. "That sand, it seems that they were trying to use Harry to reincarnate someone. None of them know who it is, I suspect only Dumbledore would know." He said quietly. "I had done everything in my power to protect Harry, but in the end no distance between us, no shields and wards- not even the strongest fortress could protect him, not truly. He's beyond my protecting him now though, he protects himself." The dark lord said mildly.

"Never safe." Lucius said softly. The dark lord glanced up.

"What?" The man said curiously.

"That is what he said to me a little while ago, he's still delirious and feverish otherwise I don't think he would have ever said it. But he did, and he cried- I don't think I've ever seen him cry, that was the point I was trying to prove to him in Paris except that it backfired- he never cries. Not like a normal boy his age, and he should be able to."

"No, because Harry was never a normal boy his age, he was old before his time, touched by a darkness that I started in him. My every attempt at making Harry's life better for him has backfired. When I took him away from the Potters I think I sealed his fate, I thought I was offering him a stable home, a wealthy home where he would be adored and have every opportunity to flourish, I could see it the moment I laid eyes on him, he was intelligent, wise and careful, there was so much untapped potential. So I took him the way I took the other children and I gave them all homes, homes where they would have everything they need. I thought that I had planned every detail. But I hadn't, I was warned but I believed Bella would never harm her child and to my eyes she hadn't. I was impressed by the child prodigy, the boy genius who showed a remarkable likeness to myself at that age." The dark lord mused regretfully.

"But there was more, we saw it, or at least we should have seen it. Bella didn't just care for him, he became her obsession. And Sirius- Narcissa and I knew better than to ever leave Harry alone with Black, it was simply a feeling we had but it was a feeling we should have noticed." Lucius said frowning.

"Bella trained him hard, harder than any child has any right to be trained and all I saw was the opportunity I wished I'd had. I never saw what was missing; I never saw that Harry Potter didn't cry in fact I was proud of him for not crying." The dark lord said with a snort. Lucius smiled faintly.

"You think a lot when you are a father don't you?" He mused aloud. "You think of everything you should have done that you didn't and you carry it all like a secret burden in your heart. The burden that keeps you up at night. I've killed hundreds, possibly thousands of people in my lifetime but none of that ever frightened me more than the moment I saw Draco disappear from the battle field while I stood back and watched." Lucius said quietly.

"But you knew Harry would get him back didn't you?" The dark lord said smiling thinly.

"The way he looked, there was nothing in this earth that would keep him from finding Draco." Lucius admitted.

"Nothing indeed, a secret that was not his own- the memories they gave him a dead man's memories and yet he pulled form them the one fact he needed to know." The dark lord said softly.

"But something doesn't make sense my lord- during the first war the only people that knew where the Black home was were Sirius Black's parents, they lived there until well after the war ended and I know for a fact that Sirius rarely ever used it after, he spoke of how much he hated that place. It was never used as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, if Harry pulled the information from one of those memories…"

"An impossible fact." The dark lord said with a nod. "In the memories the dates line up with our dates in this time, I've taken a look at them my self, a young boy named Harry Potter whose parents I killed. I don't know why I killed them in his memory but I appear to be quite mad." The dark lord said standing. "Things happened in those memories that couldn't possibly have happened in this time, for example Harry tells me that he was friends with a mudblood in the memories; that he'd grown up in a home where he was neglected by mudbloods but that is not possible. We had begun to think that it was all as simple as some attempt to turn his mind, to make him join the Order, until Harry learned the location of the Order's headquarters. Information that he should not have known, a secret that didn't belong to him, a secret that aligned with the memories implanted in him." The dark lord said nodding slowly.

"So the memories are real?" Lucius said softly.

"I still have my doubts it is possible that the information had been leaked into them during their creation by accident, or that the creator of the memories decided the loss of the Order Headquarters was worth the possibility that Harry stops trusting me, himself his mind- what is he supposed to think when nothing makes sense? That his memories have been overwritten? Which memories are real? Which memories are better, nicer, kinder to him. Memories of a world where he was neglected by mudbloods or memories where he was taught how to torture and kill them? Now that there is the smallest hint of truth in them, the smallest impossibility may make him want more. What if he can win the war through these memories? What if there is more information to be had?"

"A trap." Lucius said knowingly.

"An underhanded and brilliant trap the likes of which I haven't seen in a very long time." Voldemort said with a nod.

"So it's true then." Lucius said staring at the dark lord in dawning realization. "He's back, Albus Dumbledore is back!" Lucius gasped. The dark lord stepped over to Lucius and placed a file onto the small table before him opening it up to reveal several still shots of Albus Dumbledore.

"Unfortunately he is, and if he is and he used the means I believe he used to return then he has turned away from the light he once so adored. He has become the me I could have been if those memories are real and some how, in some way he is fixated on Harry." The dark lord said seriously.

Lucius stared down at the pale feverish young man and was struck again by a sense of loss and confusion.

This young man…

Just who was he?


	9. Chapter 9

**Again things are picking up speed, please keep in mind that Harry's character is constantly using the time turner at this point so he is in fact a bit older than he seems. I try to make a point of it in the story but I fear that there is a great deal going on right now and a few of you might miss it. Thank you again to those who are reviewing consistently I like getting critiques that I can use in future stories to adjust characters and perhaps grow as a writer so your words of praise or subtle hints are taken into consideration. Note however that people who judge rudely will be ignored completely, I work hard to write these stories for you guys there is no reason to be rude. Besides I am a Slytherin at heart and I have no difficulty in replying with scathing letters that make you feel an inch tall. Most of you however are sending me polite input which I appreciate a great deal since it helps me as a writer. This may be a hobby for me but it's a hobby I take a bit of pride in- even if my spelling and grammar are sometimes a bit off! Have fun reading!**

**Mistress Slytherin **

#$% #$% #$%

**Sorry about the delayed post I've been busy with the holidays coming up enjoy!**

**Mistress SLytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**ADULT THEMES**

**AU**

**BLOOD/BLOOD PLAY(NOT REALLY THOUGH JUST VAMPIRES...)**

**SEXUAL ABUSE**

**(let me know if I missed any?)**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 9

It was three weeks later that Harry finally told the dark lord the entire story, beginning to end including the more embarrassing parts involving the Polyjuice Severus Snape.

"Severus was taken during the attack on the ministry." The dark lord said softly.

"And there was no communication in Durmstrang." Harry said his heart sinking.

"Was he their aim?" Harry asked curiously. The dark lord nodded slowly his gaze thoughtful.

"Possibly, they attacked the ministry and took several people it would make sense that the others were simple diversion, it is also very likely that now that Severus' use has expired he will be killed as well as the others that were taken." The dark lord said thoughtfully.

"What if we can find him?" Harry said cautiously.

"You would want to?" The dark lord said curiously, Harry looked away.

"It wasn't _him_ that did that to me, and he is a brilliant potions master, besides the others were a loss as well, if this is who we think it is that we're going up against we will need all the man power we can get." Harry reasoned. Of course the dark lord's sharp mind caught the phrasing.

"Who we think it is?" The dark lord said softly. "Me thinks you've been eavesdropping Harry." He said silkily.

"Yes well I have this unique talent of listening to people when they talk about me, especially when I'm in the same room and they know I am." Harry said with a smirk.

"You were hardly coherent." The dark lord said sharply.

"I couldn't control my body yet but I could hear and listen which is what I did." Harry said without losing his smirk.

"Cheeky brat." The dark lord said rubbing his forehead.

"You were trying to protect me from it." Harry mused. "I saw you all those years ago, you came to Bella's house high on battle covered in blood and ashes and held up his head for me to see." Harry said smiling slightly. "I was terrified, and I hated you." He breathed.

"Do you hate me now?" The dark lord asked curiously.

"I'm angry at you for keeping this from me, for trying to push me into a safe little box rather then including me into your plans but I don't hate you." Harry said softly. "How could I- my father bumbling about and doing what you feel is best for me and finding it difficult to sleep at night knowing that I don't cry like normal children do." Harry said smiling softly. "And here I was thinking that you were pushing me away, that you didn't want me to care any more because you are uncomfortable with emotions." Harry said his voice dropping slightly, the mirth gone. The dark lord sat up and frowned.

"Is that truly what you felt?" The man asked seriously. Harry nodded.

"Well cease feeling that way it's utter nonsense." The dark lord said with a snort. Harry nearly choked on his laugh.

"You can't turn emotions on and off! They don't have some switch that you can pull." Harry said shaking his head in amusement. The dark lord frowned.

"This is one of those things isn't it- the talking things." He said sneering slightly. Harry nodded patiently. "Very well then." The dark lord said pressing a button on the intercom. "Percy clear my afternoon schedule and arrange lunch for two." The dark lord said releasing the button and moving to the sidebar he kept. Harry watched fondly as the man poured himself a rather large stiff drink before glancing at him, shaking his head, and pouring another. Harry raised both eyebrows as the glass was set before him. The dark lord didn't often give him anything stronger than wine to drink. "Very well then." He said leaning back in his seat. "Let's talk." He said as though bracing himself for battle. Harry smiled faintly.

It was good to be home.

#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%

"-just talking." Came the familiar voice from down the hallway.

"Are you sure? They weren't making any plans?" Severus scowled at the all too familiar voice.

"No sir, they were just talking, like you or I would- granted Potter seemed very upset at one point but then Sirius was always a sore point with him."

"Did they discuss the memories?" Dumbledore said just outside of his door. Severus silently thought of two million ways to kill the man.

"Not over lunch, they were talking about Draco Malfoy by then." Said the younger voice. Severus knew he'd heard that voice before but for the life of him he couldn't figure out where or when.

"And what did they say about young mister Malfoy?" Albus asked. Severus had always hated how the man always managed to sound as though he was speaking to a favored grandson even when he was really just manipulating people openly.

"Ah! They were discussing his grades, it seems that Malfoy has been working extremely hard and Potter is considering finding someone to apprentice him in potions." The other said.

"Young Harry has his masters in potions why couldn't he teach mister Malfoy?" Albus mused. Severus heard a slight chuckle.

"Well sir it's commonly known that Potter favors Draco Malfoy, there would be a conflict of interests, besides Potter claimed that he didn't have the years of expertise in the field that others would have. They were talking about who they could trust in the field to stay in the safe house with them, I didn't hear who they mentioned though." The young man said.

"It seems mister Potter is more modest then we had previously assumed- perhaps the memories are changing him but he is too afraid to tell anyone." Albus said wisely. Severus snorted softly. Nothing on this earth could change Harry Potter's mind once he'd decided on something, the boy was determination, ambition and stubborn will wrapped in the title of a king. Dumbledore didn't need to know that though, the less the man knew about how truly loyal Harry was to those few he counted dear the better. "Anything else Percy my boy?" Severus' head snapped up. Percy! Percy Weasley! That snot nosed arse licking secretary at the ministry! Damn! No wonder the boy had private insight on the dark lord's conversations, no one noticed Percy Weasley!

"Well..." Percy seemed uncomfortable suddenly. "Potter did mention Snape…he said something about moving on from Malfoy and how he'd been planning to cut his hair anyway. And then he was talking about the Durmstrang attack- he said, well he said that he'd kissed Snape and that Sirius' polyjuice had worn off. He said…well he said that Sirius tried to r-rape him. You don't think he would have done that do you sir? I mean, we all know how unstable he was, but to do _that_?" Severus stared at the door in shock. Harry? They'd hardly tolerated each other since the start! Well, he supposed _he_ had hardly tolerated Harry Potter- he'd never even thought about what Harry's feelings might have been. The boy was just twisted enough that he might have actually developed some sort of feelings for him. Between Bella and the dark lord playing him about like he was a ping pong ball Potter was sure to have some quirks about him.

"Sirius was a very troubled man Percy; it is possible that his mind became confused while acting his part as Severus Snape. Either way we know one thing for a fact- Harry Potter can love now, he can love very deeply which was something that had been sealed off when he was younger, the memories are altering him, there is a possibility that he simply doesn't know it yet. What worries me though are these mood swings, if Harry was nearly raped as you said and Sirius did deliver the third dose of the sand then it is possible that the trauma of it is what caused him to attack so violently, taking Draco, someone he obviously loves a great deal most certainly pushed him over the edge." Dumbledore said aloud.

"I see sir." The other boy said his voice tinged with self importance. "Yes Potter has returned to being completely calm now that Draco Malfoy is no longer in danger. Tampering with his mind must be causing him a great deal of stress." Percy said his voice falsely compassionate.

"Most assuredly which is why the sand must be given in small doses, if we had simply forced the entire dose upon him at the first opportunity he most certainly would have lost his mind completely." The headmaster said sagely.

"Very good then sir I will return to the ministry posthaste and keep you updated sir!"

"Of course Percy, good man." Dumbledore said with a chuckle. Severus gazed thoughtfully at the floor. He had a chance here…a very slim chance but a chance never the less. The door clicked open and Albus stared down at him blue eyes addled with some unknown madness. He wasn't the man Severus had remembered, he was cold now, darker, and his mind while sharp seemed to take odd twists and turns. "What do you know about Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked softly. In Severus' eyes his decision was sealed.

"He has…he has Lily's eyes." Severus said. It had been years since he'd dared to _breathe_ that name aloud. "And that alone is enough to keep me from telling you anything." He said grimly. Dumbledore smiled a faint smile before crossing the room to where he sat chained to a wall. The aged man let several pictures drop to the floor.

"What if I told you that he no longer has Lily's eyes?" The headmaster said raising his eyebrows. Severus stared at the images. Harry had grown- impossibly, most assuredly due to overuse of that damned time turner. He looked more like a boy of sixteen than fourteen, in all reality that was probably his proper age after so long of using the time turner. And yes, as Severus had suspected from seeing the small curl of black on the boy's skin earlier that summer, Harry's eyes were no longer green- they were red. He felt his own eyes slide shut.

"Then I would tell you that he doesn't deserve what's been done to him." Severus said quietly.

"Ah, so perhaps your loyalty does not lie where everyone assumes?" The headmaster said softly. Severus made a show of letting out a long sigh his voice becoming pained.

"It lies with Lily in the grave and now to Harry who has done nothing to deserve what he has been forced to become." He said tiredly. If he played his cards right then his lord might just have a spy soon.

"Oh?" The aged headmaster said with a note of triumph clinging to his voice.

"Shall I tell you what Bellatrix Lestrange has done to his mind?" Severus said his voice growing cold. "Shall I tell you how he has been manipulated?" Severus said with a sneer. As if Harry would ever be manipulated, the boy was bloody clever, nothing got past him.

"I think you should Severus, I think, we may be able to help him. And that is what you really want isn't it?" The headmaster said chidingly. Severus let his head hang as though in shame though really it was to cover the bitter smirk that crossed his lips.

"Could you?" He said his voice strained. "Because I can do little now and without me there are very few that truly care."

"I care Severus, Harry is still a young man, and by the sounds of it a young man that is very much in need of our help." The headmaster encouraged. "Tell me Severus and I will bring him back to you. I'm sure he misses you a great deal." The headmaster said gently.

"He isn't a child! He was never allowed to be a child." Severus said carefully choosing his words. "Bella was mad; she was convinced that she could create the perfect soldier for the dark lord. Harry told me once that she taught him how to torture, how to kill from a very young age. While other children played and laughed he was put through ritual after ritual, dark horrible things were done to him to rid him of his mother's unclean blood." Severus said his voice low and rough. A part of him had died when he'd learned this about the boy, he'd assumed Harry would have been spoilt rotten, all fingers seemed to point at this, just watching the way Bella behaved around the boy was proof enough. But the truth was so very much darker. No child grew up in a household like that without being permanently scarred; Severus should have seen it from the day Harry and Draco had appeared at the breakfast table when all the others had been sent to the infirmary.

"Tortured?" The aged man said his face paling.

"Draco once told me that it happened almost every night." Severus started; the old man was fool enough that this might work.

##$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^

"What are you tinkering with over there?" The dark lord said. After nearly two hours the man's curiosity had finally gotten to him. Harry smirked and noted the time in the corner of his notes.

"Bugs." Harry said as he clipped on the shell of the small brass beetle and pressed his wand against it. The bug was so small that it could sit at the end of his finger.

"Bugs." The dark lord said dryly. Harry nodded and the bug began whirring the small casing opening as fragile silver wings fluttered about. After a moment the bug flew through the air and soared over to the dark lord's desk landing with a mechanic click. Harry lifted a glass orb and threw it towards the dark lord who flinched his arms raised to catch it only to watch as the ball stopped and hovered in the air before him.

"What angle are you seeing yourself from?" Harry asked as the bug crawled around facing the back of the dark lord's head. The dark lord stared at the orb for a moment before turning back to the bug.

"Excellent, how many of these can you have made?" The dark lord said smirking. Harry smirked.

"Did I ever tell you that I like taking walks in the ministry some times?" Harry said standing. The dark lord quirked an eyebrow.

"You mean whenever you and I get into an argument?" The man said already grasping his cane. Harry glanced at it and smiled slightly.

"Pretty much." Harry said guiding the man out of the room.

"Sir!" the secretary said standing abruptly. The dark lord's smile faded slightly.

"Oh do stay here Percy you follow me around like a puppy these days." He said in annoyance. The boy froze and paled slightly before bowing lowly.

"I apologize sir I only want to be on hand in case you need me." He said frowning. The dark lord waved him off before turning to Harry.

"You were saying?" He said as the lift arrived and the doors pinged open and they stepped in.

"Yes well downstairs-" He said pushing the button for the lower levels. The doors shut with a _snick!_ "-there are all sorts of curious things." Harry said smirking faintly. "Things that have simply been collected and logged and then left to rot." The dark lord rose his eyebrows.

"Potentially dangerous things?" He said mildly.

"No more dangerous than spending the day with you my lord." Harry countered.

"Touché." The dark lord said with a smirk.

"I do love going down stairs it's like a treasure trove of puzzles." Harry said moving on. In 1816 the ministry didn't exist, the world was going through an industrial era and the queen became suspicious of wizards. She hired a man who was a mudblood deciding that his blood made him loyal to her rather than his wizard companions. This man created small beetles like the one I showed you and were let loose in the ministry which at the time was a middle ground between worlds, the important lords and ladies would meet often times for tea or social gatherings. The queen wanted to watch to ensure that our kind weren't up to something, she didn't really trust us, or believe in us for that matter. Soon after however the man whom she had hired discovered that she was the one to send assassins to kill his wife and son. Abruptly he changed sides and voted for a split between worlds which in the end created the Ministry."

"I've never heard this version of the story." The dark lord said as they stepped off the lift and into the enormous vault where rows and rows and rows of boxes were lined up.

"That's because he didn't want anyone to know. He eventually became the first acting Minister of the wizarding world and hid his beetles down here along with a confession; no one ever looked though because this place is never opened." Harry said leading him to a section that had been pulled out of its place. Boxes littered the floor and notes in Harry's careful hand writing were strewn about.

"I'd prefer it if you took a guard with you when you come down here next time." The dark lord said dryly. Harry wrinkled his nose but nodded knowing the man was particularly paranoid these days.

"You could come down with me some times; you'd be surprised at what you learn." Harry said pulling down a box and slipping off the lid. The dark lord's eyebrows rose at the pile of tiny beetles and scarabs and butterflies, ladybugs and worms- every kind of bug.

"Oh that _is_ lovely." The dark lord said smirking.

"The originals could only show you what is happening at the time if you are watching. I figured out how to adjust them so that you can record up to twenty four hours of material and watch it later if you wanted. The sound isn't very good in a crowded room though too many voices at once and you can't hear well." Harry said feeling just a mite bit proud at the hungry look in the dark lord's eyes.

"How long would it take you to adjust them?" The man asked picking up a butterfly and prodding at it with his wand curiously. Harry grinned.

"Now that I know how to do it they won't take more then five minutes each to make the necessary adjustments however I need one particular part to install." Harry said setting the box back down and pulling out his journal where he'd been making notes and diagrams. He showed the dark lord the image of the small cylindrical crystal tube he would need and the dark lord nodded slowly.

"I'll have them to you tomorrow; consider this an assignment as one of my Elite." The dark lord said his eyes flashing slightly. "I want two hundred for now; I'll make them 'gifts' to certain workers for all their hard work." He said with a smirk.

"Of course." Harry said putting the lid back onto the box.

"Bring them with you so that you can work on them tomorrow." The dark lord said idly.

"I should get my own office for all the time I spend here." Harry muttered as he cast a charm on the box and flicked his wand at the other boxes causing them to stack themselves neatly.

"It's hardly my fault you rushed ahead and completed your schooling three years early." The dark lord said smirking.

"Yes but you were the one that made me take the test and then failed to mention that whatever score I received would be permanently recorded- or that if I passed all the material up to seventh year that I would automatically graduate." Harry said dryly.

"You're just upset that you won't be able to go to school with Draco." The dark lord accused mildly. "I should be hurt that you'd rather spend time with Draco then me." The dark lord said with a sniff as he activated the lift and climbed in. Harry snorted.

"And you just want to keep an eye on me; this was part of your plan wasn't it? Send me off to a safe place without limiting the time turner- of course I was going to study ahead." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"It worked didn't it?" The dark lord said slyly.

"Not even remorseful about it are you?" Harry muttered.

"You of all people would know that any attempt to be remorseful would be utterly false and useless." The dark lord said as the lift doors opened again. "Percy, tea." He said opening the door for Harry who carried the box through and set it on the low table by the sofa. "Why didn't you simply levitate that?" He asked curiously.

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to ask me why I didn't just levitate it." Harry said noting something down in his journal. "You are a very curious dark lord." Harry teased lightly. The dark lord snorted and slipped into the chair behind his desk.

"Write down a list of everything you think you would need while you're here at the ministry." The dark lord said lifting the small orb and toying with it.

"Am I really going to get an office?" Harry asked amused.

"No you precocious boy you get a desk in _my_ office- and possibly a lab." The dark lord said smirking. There was a knock on the door and the secretary entered the room balancing a tea tray.

"What do you think Percy?" Harry asked picking up the beetle that sat on the dark lord's desk. "Don't you think these will make charming little gifts?" Harry asked causing the beetle to flutter around and buzz. The dark lord snorted.

"Harry has this idea that I should gift some of my more diligent workers with these as a show of my appreciation of their hard work." He said dryly.

"Positive reinforcement." Harry said lightly. "Some people will work harder if they know that their efforts are being appreciated." Harry said with a sniff.

"They'll work harder if they know I'll kill their families if they don't too." The dark lord said accepting his tea cup.

"Ah yes, but their quality of work will suffer." Harry said reaching out to steady Percy's hand before he could slosh the tea over the rim of the glass.

"You have an odd habit of spoiling everyone you meet, it's almost enough to make me jealous." The dark lord said lightly. "Or sick." He added as Harry rolled his eyes.

"I always did have a fondness for beetles." Percy said nervously looking at Harry who lifted his tea and caused the dark lord to snort.

"Oh go on! Take the blasted thing good work pat you on the back lalala!" The dark lord said tossing up his hands. Harry snorted.

"Did you just say lalala?" He said amused.

"I did, I'm the dark lord, I can say anything I'd like." The man said with a sniff before taking a sip of his tea. Harry snorted and the beetle landed in Harry's hand. Harry pressed his wand to it causing it to flutter to the front of Percy's robe and settle at the breast pocket. Harry reached over and adjusted it slightly so that it was tilted to the side.

"There, that's lovely, thank you for your hard work Percy do keep it up?" Harry said flashing the other boy a smile. He watched in amusement as the redhead flushed bright red to the tips of his ears.

"T-Thank you sir!" The young man said before nervously rolling the cart out of the room and shutting the door behind him quietly. Harry turned to the dark lord the humor falling from his face.

"What is it?" Harry said knowingly. The dark lord snorted.

"Nothing gets by you does it?" He asked curiously as he flicked his wand at the orb which floated closer to Harry before replaying the scene from the office earlier. He watched himself and the dark lord slip out of the room and moments later Percy Weasley slipping into the room searching carefully through the drawers. "It seems Percy is a _very _hard worker indeed." The dark lord said lightly. Harry's lips turned down and he nodded.

"I'll get to work on your little friends as soon as I have that extra part." Harry said with a nod.

"I'll put the order in, make a list of what you need while you are here and I will take that as well." The dark lord said reaching into his desk and pulling out a roll of parchment. "Oh and Harry, don't go around unguarded any more." The dark lord said softly but firmly.

#$% #$% #$% #

Don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahhhh you guys are going to hate me soon...hehe or maybe you'll love me...hmmm I can't tell really it feels like a really mixed group of readers so far. Let me know what you think! :)**

#$% #$% #$%

**Sorry about the delayed post I've been busy with the holidays coming up enjoy!**

**Mistress SLytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**ADULT THEMES**

**AU**

**BLOOD/BLOOD PLAY(NOT REALLY THOUGH JUST VAMPIRES...)**

**SEXUAL ABUSE**

**(let me know if I missed any?)**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 10

Lucius watched as the red headed boy carried in several boxes and set them beside the very large very ornate desk that was set close to the other wall causing the two desks to make an L shape. There was a bit of space between them but considering how enormous and spacious the dark lord's office was it looked quite intimate. In his distraction the dark lord looked up from his paperwork.

"Ah yes, not many people know yet but Harry took a proficiency test last week, his scores were so high that he's already officially managed to graduate from school. Originally I had planned to give the Elite their own set of offices but for now since it's just Harry that has graduated and his safety is a concern he will be staying here with me." The dark lord said his gaze returning to his paperwork.

"That is…impressive my lord." Lucius admitted. The dark lord smirked.

"I will officially announce it at the end of the week and there will be a gala on Friday evening in celebration. Do feel free to bring whatever air headed bimbo you view is worth your attentions for the week- if she lasts that long of course." The dark lord said with a cruel smirk. Percy snorted behind them but covered it with a rather false loud sneeze.

"Bless you Percy." Harry said stepping into the room his nose buried in a book while he studiously tried to scribble notes into a separate notebook. "Father did that order arrive yet? I have some additional adjustments I'd like to make but I can't be certain that it will work until I- Oh hello Lucius." Harry said snapping his book shut.

"Harry." The man said tightly. Harry frowned curiously.

"I had my men working on it over night; Percy should have the box by now." The dark lord said idly.

"Right here sir!" Percy said holding up the box. Harry smirked his eyes alight as he accepted the box and opened it lifting one of the tubes carefully and examining it critically.

"Perfect." He said with a grin before carefully replacing the tube.

"I'm going to make your lab soundproof if you insist on muttering child." The dark lord said irritably. Harry's smile faltered briefly.

"Of course my lord." Harry said demurely. Red eyes lifted sharply.

"Quickly Percy, all this rattling around is irritating, it's like a circus in here." He said dropping his eyes back to his papers. Harry smiled tightly and carefully slipped the box into the top drawer of his desk before casting a silencing charm around the area. The dark lord glanced up sharply again and his eye twitched.

"I'll go down stairs and entertain myself." Harry said mildly as he slipped his notebook into his pocket.

"Take Rabastan." The dark lord said sharply.

"Yes sir." Harry said evenly. Something was seriously ticking the dark lord off; he was in quite the state. Harry slipped out of the room and almost immediately Rabastan stepped up beside him.

"Sharing an office with the dark lord hmm? Aren't we important?" Rabastan said lightly as he stepped into the lift beside Harry.

"What was the real reason you didn't want to continue training me?" Harry asked curiously. Rabastan snorted.

"The reason I gave you was the real reason boy, you've learned everything I could teach you, now you need to find your own style." Harry glanced at him suspiciously.

"I have found my style, stab kill, wand torture." Harry said smirking. Rabastan let out a bark of laughter as the lift doors opened and Harry climbed out. "Sorry, but I'll be down here for a while." Harry said glancing at the first shelf of boxes.

"The dark lord is in a bad mood?" Rabastan said pulling a chair over and leaning back. Harry smiled thinly.

"The dark lord is never in a bad mood but he makes his point when he wants to talk to someone alone." Harry said pulling down a box and pulling out his notebook. Rabastan reached into his cloak and pulled out a flask.

"It always freaks me out how you two can do that." He muttered taking a drink. "The two of you never really have to open your mouth to talk do you?" He said frowning. Harry gazed at the flask for a long moment.

"You know why Rabastan, honestly how much have you had to drink already?" Harry asked reaching for a box.

"Ah, a bit I suppose." The man said. Harry hummed lightly.

"So, did you ever get that girl?" Harry said casually. "Alexandra I think it was?" Harry asked casually. As he tugged the lid from the box.

"Alex? Yeah she's beautiful." The man said raising his eyebrows.

"Seriously?" Harry said wrinkling his nose as he reached down to his thigh and pulled his dagger free. Rabastan's eyes followed the blade as Harry lifted it and dipped it into the box. "That perfume you got her was horrid!" Harry said wrinkling his nose.

The lift chimed.

Harry smirked.

"Polyjuice." He said causing the man to drop his flask and go for his weapons. Harry struck swiftly the hilt of his blade slamming against the side of the man's head.

"Harry!" The dark lord said sweeping into the room his eyes sharp. Harry flicked his wand and bound the man.

"We really aught to figure out a way for me to call guards rather than pulling you out of meetings all the time." Harry said nudging the man to the side as he slipped his dagger into its sheath. The dark lord sighed and snatched up the flask.

"Polyjuice?" He said sneering.

"Does this mean they have Rebastan too?" Harry asked curiously.

"Most probably, how did you know it was him?" The dark lord asked curiously.

"Rabastan doesn't like girls and he rarely drinks." Harry said with a shrug.

"How do you know that?" The dark lord questioned curiously as Harry stripped the imposter of weapons.

"Takes one to know one." Harry said examining the weapons. "I think I'll keep these, Rebastan's personal set of knives- good bribery for when we get them back." Harry said lightly.

"You assume that they aren't dead?" The dark lord questioned.

"Polyjuice works best when the person you're taking the hair from is alive." Harry said examining the blade. "The real question is; how long will it be before Severus and Rabastan try to kill each other?" Harry asked smirking. The dark lord gave him a long look that said more than redundant arguments would.

"You're determined to do this aren't you?" The man said his voice thin and cold. Harry smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'm determined to end this." Harry said firmly. The dark lord nodded slowly.

"Very well but this is the only chance you get, if it doesn't work we continue doing things my way." The dark lord said firmly. Harry nodded.

"Understood." Harry said stiffly.

"If you get hurt it's your own fault this time." The dark lord said shaking his head before reaching down and grabbing the imposter dragging him to the lift. Harry trailed after him.

"Severus and Rabastan will be there." Harry pointed out.

"Both men have grudges against you." The dark lord pointed out.

"Both men are loyal to _you_." Harry countered.

"You'd better come out of this alive brat." The dark lord said. Harry smiled thinly.

"Pretending to care?" He said curiously.

"I have plans for you in the future." The dark lord said dryly. Harry smiled.

"I'm sure." He said as the lifts opened. Harry followed the man silently into the room watching the dark lord play his part for Percy who froze at the sight of the imposter.

"Go on Bella's child." The dark lord said with a hiss. Harry managed to look slightly ill.

"My lord he still looks like-"

"DID I STUTTER?!" The dark lord shouted suddenly making Harry flinch. Ohh the man was good.

"No sir, however wouldn't it-"

"Durmstrang made you weak boy! When I say curse him I mean curse him, I'll have none of this _mercy_ you seem to have developed! I'll have none of it! Either you curse him or I curse _you_!" The dark lord said coldly his expression tilted in a snide demanding way. "Is that what you want Bella's child? A reminder of your place? " The dark lord hissed. Harry visibly flinched and the glare was very real.

"I'm pure, you made me pure!" Harry said furiously. Red eyes hardened just briefly and Harry felt his breath hitch.

"Crucio." The dark lord intoned. As far as crucio's go it wasn't so very terrible, still Harry screamed and thrashed violently for the sake of their audience. It wasn't long before the dark lord released him though, the man looked truly angry and Harry grimaced inwardly. "Weasley, get him out of my office." The dark lord said with a wave of his hand. Percy scrambled over to help and Harry pushed him away standing stiffly. He pointed his wand at the man on the ground.

"Crucio." Harry hissed. The dark lord's gaze snapped up and met his. For a moment the only sound was that of the imposter screaming and thrashing on the ground.

"You can do better then that." The dark lord said with a sneer. Harry felt his eyes deaden as he began to cast curse after curse on the imposter each just as dark as the last. He didn't notice the dark lord approaching him and settling a hand on his cheek. "There my child…not so difficult." The dark lord said mockingly. Inwardly Harry smirked. If he didn't know any better the dark lord was enjoying this. "Bella taught you well, now, go with Percy and get a cup of tea hmmm?" The dark lord said before pulling away. Harry's arm fell to his side and he nodded carefully keeping his eyes blank.

"Yes my lord." Harry said before turning and slipping out of the room. Percy scrambled out behind him and closed the door his eyes wide as he rushed around preparing tea. Harry sat in one of the seats.

"Sir?" Percy said holding out a cup of tea. Harry stared blankly at him for a moment before reaching out his hands shaking exaggeratedly for a few seconds before Percy took pity on him and set the tea to the side. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a potion taking a small sip. He glanced at Percy and smirked holding out the bottle.

"Here, considering you're working with him you might need this." Harry said dropping the vial into the older boy's hand. "The best advice Severus ever gave me was to carry a bottle of this with me." He said smiling faintly.

"I couldn't!" The other boy said his eyes wide. Harry snorted.

"Why not its blood money anyway, money your family's blood might have paid for, everything is with us." He said quietly. Percy caught his gaze for a moment before decidedly slipping the vial into his pocket.

"It probably was." Percy said his eyes dropping. "My brother Ron and my little sister Ginny- they were captured when you raided the Order house, they're probably dead." Percy said grimly. Harry frowned. Memories appeared in his minds eye unbidden and he frowned.

"I was- Ron was my best friend- no I never met anyone named Ron-" Harry halted with a frown and looked away from Percy's suddenly piercing gaze. "Sorry my head's been weird lately." Harry said shaking his head to emphasize it. Was he doing too much? Severus' plan had been vague to say the least, but he supposed the man hadn't really had much to work with being a prisoner and all. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial. "It seems silly now." He said softly. "I was going to give this to someone very important, I was going to do something brave. But you're right- their probably dead." He said letting the vial clink into the rubbish bin. A muffled scream filled the air and Harry watched Percy pale. "But then, he's probably better off where he is." Harry said softly before standing. "Excuse me, if I take too long he gets angry." Harry said slipping back into the dark lord's office.

The dark lord glared at him and Harry smirked before turning to his desk and pulling out the box of crystal tubes. He hummed a slight tune as he worked and ignored the screams glancing up only to watch Percy Weasley reach into the rubbish bin and pull out the small vial. Harry hummed slightly in appreciation before returning to his work. He frowned slightly- he would need to add a few more things to his list of tools he required.

A sickening crack filled the air and Harry glanced up to see the dark lord sneer down at the corpse on the floor.

"WEASLEY! Get this filth down to the morgue!" The dark lord said tossing the body into the hall. Harry winced; the dark lord _really_ didn't like their plan.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$%

"Headmaster!" Percy gasped almost as soon as he stepped out of the floo.

"Percy where are your manners you gave me a scare you did!" Molly Weasley shrieked as she bustled about in the kitchen. Her face was gray and worn, deep lines had formed where grief had taken its toll.

"Sorry mother but I think this is urgent." Percy said importantly before sitting next to Albus. "The dark lord tortured him today, right there in front of me!" Percy said with a burst of air. "Potter didn't want to curse Kent, he tried to argue with the dark lord and the dark lord cast the cruciatus him! The dark lord said horrible things, implied that his blood wasn't pure- you should have seen the look on Harry's face! He looked sick! Harry shouted at him, said that the dark lord had 'made him pure' but the dark lord looked like he didn't care and then Harry cast the curse like he had to, like it was the only way to make the dark lord proud of him and-" Percy rambled on his eyes watering.

"Okay, alright Percy calm down!" The headmaster said holding up his hands.

"Oh dear Percy you're shaking!" Molly said in concern.

"I-It was horrible- I can't imagine- growing up like that- the dark lord all but said that Lestrange tortured Harry!" Percy said shaking his head as his mother slipped a hot mug of tea into his trembling hands. Percy stared down at it blankly for a moment.

"Percy-?" Molly said cautiously.

"Tea- Har-Potter was upset, the dark lord got angry and sent us out, told me to get tea but Harry couldn't drink it, his hands were shaking." He said staring at his shaky hands. He reached into his pocket and snatched out the vial of potion Potter had given him earlier. "He gave me this." Percy said watching the silvery liquid for a moment.

"Ah, it eases the more adverse effects of the cruciatus curse." Dumbledore said eyeing it wearily. "Very expensive, and very hard to make." The man added with a nod.

"Harry said it didn't matter, it was blood money, he sounded so- I don't know _defeated_. When I told him about Ginny and Ron-"

"Oh!" His mother let out her eyes wide and watering.

"Percy you could have broken your cover!" Dumbledore scolded.

"No- wait- he said he _remembered_ them, he said that Ron was his best friend but when he realized I was watching him he got quiet and said that he was sorry, that his head was messed up." Percy said shaking his head.

"I suppose it would be after a round of the cruciatus curse!" Molly said her face pained and indignant. Dumbledore and Percy traded looks before Percy continued.

"He said something pretty weird then, he said something- I'm pretty sure he was talking about Snape, he said he had been thinking about doing something brave but that it seemed useless now- and then he threw this away." Percy said pulling out the vial he'd retrieved from the rubbish bin. He handed it to the headmaster who toyed with it briefly.

"If anyone aside from the intended tries to open this poison will kill them- it's a good think you weren't overly curious Percy." Dumbledore said with a nod. Molly let out a brief alarmed sound and covered her mouth. "I say we take it to the person it is possibly intended for." Dumbledore said standing slowly. Percy nodded sharply and stood.

"Oh dear Percy I wish you wouldn't!" Molly said her face torn. Percy scowled at her.

"I'm a grown man mother." He said sternly before following the headmaster up the stairs.

"You should be kinder to your mother Percy; she is going through a difficult time." The headmaster said chidingly as they reached the landing and unlocked the door pushing it open. Percy scowled and followed the man in his pride stinging.

"Ah headmaster, to what do we owe this displeasure?" Rabastan said with a sneer.

"Oh do say you've come to silence him? I don't think I can stomach much more of his off key singing." Severus said rolling his eyes.

"Gentlemen." Albus said sternly causing both men to scoff and roll their eyes. "A message from Harry." Albus said holding up the vial. Both men straightened their eyes fierce.

"I knew it- that traitorous bastard!" Rabastan hissed his eyes so full of anger and hatred that Percy almost wanted to take a step back in fear. Calmly Dumbledore stepped closer to Severus and lengthened the chains before handing him the vial. Albus watched Severus examine it a moment before a small smirk tilted the corners of his lips.

"So the boy did learn a thing or two under my tutelage- this particular seal is used to ensure that the potion ordered gets to it's intended buyer." He said tracing it lightly with his finger.

"How do you know if it's for you?" Percy couldn't help but ask.

"There is a small tingle, a magical discharge if you will, that occurs when the intended person touches it. The seal is still active of course but you'll know- a small shock to the finger is all." Severus said before peeling off the seal and pulling out the small rolled out parchment his eyes widening as he read the note.

"Oh do share traitor." Rabastan sneered.

"Yes please do Severus." Albus said pointedly. Severus snorted.

"As if I had a choice." He grumbled before staring down at the parchment. "I'd rather not though." He said pursing his lips.

"Oh?" The headmaster said narrowing his eyes.

"Understand Albus, these are the words of a young man's heart." Severus said stiffly.

"Ah." The headmaster said smiling slightly. "I see, however I'm afraid I must insist." Severus looked uncomfortable for a moment before his gaze returned to the parchment.

"Though dark or daylight see

I'll stand by thee

Or lie with thee

Abide with thee

A slave or free

Only with a word from thee"

Severus said uncomfortably.

"Oh wonderful the traitor is a poet too." Rabastan sneered.

"Be silent!" Severus snapped coldly. "You have no clue what that boy has seen!" Severus hissed.

"I do believe he was swearing his allegiance." Albus said fondly. "No matter which side wins, no matter what the circumstances- it seems Harry will side with you Severus." The man said his eyes twinkling as twin spots of red appeared on Severus' cheeks.

"Headmaster we have to get him out of there." Percy said shaking his head. "Harry graduated early, the dark lord wants to move him into his office, if you had seen him headmaster- I don't know how much more he can take!" Percy said urgently.

"He graduated?" Severus said in interest." Percy nodded slowly.

"Eh-yes, the dark lord tricked him into taking the aptitude exam, his scores were so high that he automatically graduated." Percy said glancing at the headmaster who was watching Snape. When Percy glanced at Snape he noted the small fond smile that could hardly be seen.

"Very well then, Percy, come along." The headmaster said his eyes twinkling madly. "There are some people that need to be contacted." The headmaster said ushering him out of the room and locking the door behind them.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

"Really Harry? Poetry?" The dark lord said in amusement as he lowered the orb. Harry smirked and shrugged slightly.

"You're the one that goes on about Dumbledore being a romantic fool. I simply played the cards that were given to me." Harry said with a shrug.

"Yes well, do refrain from being a poet Harry." Lucius said from where he sat his nose wrinkled slightly. "You excel at many things but poetry is not your strong point." The man said with a sniff.

"I prefer reading other people's poetry thank you." Harry said ignoring the snub.

"Something that isn't academic I am astonished oh Elite one." Lucius said. Harry glanced back at the man. Was it just him or was Lucius simply being mean tonight? Harry shook his head and almost as a reflex his fingers reached up touching the short hair in reminder.

"I'm not limited to book knowledge Lucius, you of all people should know that, but if it is so hard to believe then I suppose I can indulge you. I read this one so frequently that I memorized it, I liked it because it was so straight forward rather then praying on someone's vanity or making promises that one can't keep." Harry said smiling faintly as he recalled the poem.

"I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,  
or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  
I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
in secret, between the shadow and the soul.

I love you as the plant that never blooms  
but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;  
thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,  
risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body.

I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
so I love you because I know no other way-"

Harry found it impossible to go on. "Stupid poem really." He whispered. "I don't have to prove myself to you anyway Lucius now do I? Besides I think I'm making father ill with all this talk of emotions." Harry said knowingly.

"Yes quite." The dark lord said sounding and looking bored. "I loath to see how you'll behave around Severus, honestly the man has you spouting poetry and he isn't even here." The dark lord said with a sneer. Harry snorted.

"Love is dead." He said with a wave of his hand. "But Severus is clever, and I do admire him, he has a certain presence to him, it used to piss me off." Harry said staring into his drink. Belatedly he realized that he'd probably had more than enough to be talking like this. "Everything's set now though, I have a few more potions I need to brew and the bugs will be finished by tomorrow." He said leaning his head back lazily. "I wonder if I should take some books?" He mused.

"Oh please do Harry you'll drive yourself or Severus mad before you ever get back to us." The dark lord said. Harry cracked an eye open and caught the man's smirk, and the caution behind the smirk.

"I will come back father." Harry said softly. The dark lord's smile slipped away.

"Cheeky brat you've had too much to drink." The dark lord scolded. Harry grinned slightly and stood.

"And you haven't had enough." He teased. "But I do need to sleep, I need to keep to my schedule if I'm going to be used to sleeping normally like all the rest of you on this oh so very slow time plane." Harry said with a slight sneer.

"Good night Bella's child." The dark lord said dryly.

"Good night my lord." Harry said with a slightly exaggerated bow. Harry ignored Lucius completely and slipped out of the room.

"He's cut his hair." Lucius said softly, almost to himself.

"He had to, it was necessary I think." The dark lord said smirking slightly. "He wouldn't have if he hadn't meant it." He added idly. "He might grow it back though, when Severus is returned." The dark lord mused slyly.

#$% #$% #$%# $#%

a/n the writer of the second poem was Pablo Neruda, I borrowed it for this story but it is most certainly his. REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Gaahhhhh christmas...so stressful...Ah and just a note, Harry is actually suffering from a sort of dissociation in this chapter, it isn't faked but no one has told him that he suffers from it, he has no idea that he's losing time. I know, hard to understand considering how intelligent he is, however even his mind has some things that it doesn't want to see. Have fun reading! **

#$% #$% #$%

**Sorry about the delayed post I've been busy with the holidays coming up enjoy!**

**Mistress SLytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**ADULT THEMES**

**AU**

**BLOOD/BLOOD PLAY(NOT REALLY THOUGH JUST VAMPIRES...)**

**SEXUAL ABUSE**

**(let me know if I missed any?)**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 11

Harry worked carefully his hands skilled and able as he turned the small golden spirals and shifted the gears. Nimbly he held two tools stable before carefully slipping the crystal tube into place and removing one tool allowing the piston to slip into the tube. Easily he removed the other tool and pressed his wand to the small gears watching for a moment as they worked the way they were supposed to before smiling in satisfaction and closing the back watching as the wings thrummed to a start.

"You look odd." The dark lord said from where he was sitting. Harry glanced up wincing as his eyes tried to adjust to the abrupt change in magnification.

"Anyone would look odd using these." Harry said pushing the magnified glasses off of his face before fiddling with the butterfly.

"Yes I suppose they would." The dark lord said amused.

"Three days." Harry said mildly.

"Pardon?" The dark lord said looking up from his paperwork.

"It took you three days to say that I looked odd when really you thought it the moment you walked in and I was using them. That's polite for you." Harry said smirking.

"Yes, well I'll tell you right now that it is odd that you keep track of these things, you're like a stalker." The dark lord said with a sniff. Harry smirked slightly.

"I can't help it, I started keeping track of the little things in case the people around me aren't who they say they are- rather useful considering how often that actually happens." Harry said as the butterfly landed on his hand. Carefully he sealed around the edges leaving no trace of there being an inside.

"You have a point." The dark lord said with a nod. Harry smiled as the butterfly responded to his will and floated across the room landing on the dark lord's hand shifting around slightly.

"Do you think he'll notice that it's more than a charmed toy?" Harry said tilting his head to the side. The dark lord lifted the delicate golden butterfly and prodded it with his wand for several moments his gaze critical and demanding as though he could force it to show its' true self just by staring at it really hard. Eventually the dark lord pulled away from it with a smirk.

"Even if I sat here and worked on it for several hours I don't think I could find that it was anything more than a clever toy." The dark lord said holding the butterfly out on his hand. The butterfly's wings twitched briefly and its legs moved realistically before she launched up and flew towards Harry settling on the lapel of his suit. Harry carefully began putting his tools away.

"It's nearly ten minutes past time." Harry said evenly. The dark lord scowled slightly. "I'm sure Percy's going spare." Harry added before glancing up.

Voldemort didn't like this, not one bit, the thought of his heir being in their hands, being handled by traitors and mudbloods- it didn't sit well with him. The thought of Harry being any where near Albus Dumbledore made him nearly homicidal. But his strategic mind told him what Harry and Severus had already assured, this was the best course of action. Still the thought of not having Harry in the corner of his office tinkering away at some mysterious something was maddening. The boy was a part of his life and he felt it physically when Harry was away for too long.

Harry set a box onto his table with an apologetic frown.

"This is my orb, the butterfly could be taken by any number of people but I've charmed it to stay close to me, I have a phrase that I will use if I feel that there is an immediate need to abort the mission, if I say 'I love you Severus'-" The orb lit up bright red inside the box and vibrated violently. "'Draco'" The orb settled.

"I see." The dark lord said softly before standing. "Come we are late." He said snatching his coat from the rack. Harry smiled slightly and walked towards the lift with him. Voldemort had his key to the lift and the dagger he'd gifted Harry, as well as a dozen other items that Harry carried on a daily basis to keep him safe. Harry was carrying only a few well hidden blades under his robes and the wand in his holster which was an extra he'd gotten occasions like this. They were silent as they stepped into the lift and slipped down through the ministry. It was hard for Harry to believe that he wouldn't be here for possibly a very long while. He swallowed against the slight nervousness as the lift chimed again and they stepped out into the atrium and then to the floo.

Nothing was said until they were climbing the steps to the platform and the dark lord was greeting the guests. He gave Harry a short speech of congratulations for graduating early, talked of a future he could see and then Harry was blessedly free to walk away from the stage. He hated speeches and the like; it was one thing that he couldn't stand about being in his position- well, that and the frequent attacks. Harry greeted the guests here and there smiling appropriately, joking and laughing, eventually the music started up and he politely danced with a lady who in his opinion was wearing _far_ too much perfume.

"Excuse me madam." Harry gasped at the familiar drawl and nearly jerked back when Severus cut in his eyes glittering. Harry stiffened.

"When Draco was four he boiled a hole through your shoe and you called him a name what was that name?" Harry said stiffly. Severus' face shifted into a grimace.

"I called him a 'vicious little sprite' that I was going to cut into potions ingredients one day." Severus said dryly. Harry smiled a falsely innocent smile and leaned closer.

"I had to be sure." He said softly. Severus tensed briefly before relaxing and playing his part.

"I know, I heard and for what it is worth I'm sorry." Severus said softly. Harry nodded.

"Did you get my message?" Harry said softly.

"I did." Severus said placing something into the palm of his hand.

"What was it you wanted to say then?" Harry said curiously. Severus hooked a finger under Harry's chin.

"NO!" The dark lord roared appropriately.

"Kiss me." Severus said softly. Harry felt the world spin away from him as they lurched around for a moment before landing hard on the ground. "Armatures!" Severus sneered as he stumbled back. "Kill us with faulty portkeys I swear-"

"No time for insults Snape." Came a gruff reply. Harry let out a cry as he was suddenly wrenched away from Severus and hands began to pat at him touching him- There was a brief moment of panic and suddenly Harry had the other person on the ground as he all but flew into Severus.

"You idiot!" Severus snarled.

"Alistair I'm sure that that was unnecessary." A voice chided. Harry swallowed.

"Sorry I-I really don't like being touched." Harry said surprised to realize that the tremble in his voice was real.

"Harry." Severus said concern in his voice. Harry glanced up at the man and caught dark eyes. A part of him was still terrified, a part of him could remember the way Sirius had treated him. "I'm not him Harry." The man said as though understanding his thoughts. Harry nodded slowly before turning to the others his expression grim.

"What do you need me to do?" Harry said softly.

"Strip." The gruff man from earlier said starkly. Harry stumbled back in mild horror.

"Alistair!" The elderly man scolded. Hesitantly Harry glanced around him and noticed the wooden table. He reached into his pockets and began emptying them his eyes straying for a moment as he took in the kitchen. It looked…familiar. He pulled out his potions carefully and his books and then with a glance at Severus his knives and poisons until the table was covered with various items. Then he took off his suit jacket and the little golden butterfly flitted through the air causing some people to gasp.

"Julie!" Harry hissed holding out his hand. The butterfly fluttered over to him and landed in the palm of his hand.

"Julie?" The older man who he now recognized as Dumbledore noted with some amusement. Harry flushed slightly.

"He- the dark lord wouldn't let me have a real pet he said I didn't need unnecessary emotional attachments so I made her. She's just metal and charms but I've been working on her long enough that she's sort of developed a personality." Harry said evenly. The butterfly fluttered away from him again and around the room before landing on Severus' shoulder.

"Oh my, I dare say she likes you Severus." The headmaster said amused. Harry shifted slightly.

"Do you need me to take off my shirt and trousers too?" He said softly.

"Shoes too, put em' in the bag boy." The gruff man said holding out a bag. Harry frowned and slipped his shoes off dropping them into the bag. He ignored the stares and quickly began unbuttoning his shirt hesitating when he reached the last one.

"Harry?" Severus said tightly. Harry shook his head and slipped his shirt off causing the man to gasp. Severus grasped him by the shoulders. "Show them Harry." Severus said through clenched teeth. From where he was standing Severus was the only one who could see his back, his front wasn't half as bad though there were several crisscrossing scars and a few runes here or there. Harry glanced up at the man before slowly turning hearing several sharp intakes of breath.

"I was going to heal them." Harry said to Severus. "But every time I thought about it-" he shook his head slowly. "I couldn't." He said honestly. He knew what they would see, the scars were deep and raised in his back, a road map of his past life living with Bella a reminder of how much he'd hated her and why. Severus pulled off his thick cloak and draped it across his shoulders when he began to shiver. Harry leaned into it. "Thank you." He said before reaching down and tugging off his trousers dropping them into the bag.

"Underwear too Potter." The gruff man snapped. Harry flushed faintly and tugged them off dropping them into the bag. "I'll be needing that fancy tiara too princess." The man sneered. Harry blinked at him and lifted his hand to the circlet.

"It doesn't come off." Harry said softly. "Only _he_ can take it off." Harry said.

"That is quite enough dear boy; Molly if we can get Mister Potter some clothes?" Dumbledore said lightly. Harry watched a red haired woman dart off somewhere muttering something under her breath that Harry couldn't hear.

"Irons on boy." The gruff man said. Harry turned and flinched away from the iron bands real fear washing over him as he scooted back.

"Please I'll be good don't-" Harry flinched as a memory resurfaced that he wasn't quick enough to burry. Sirius looming over him- his arms bound- he couldn't move, couldn't get away!

"Harry!" Harry realized belatedly that he'd snatched up one of the knives from the table. With a gasp he dropped it letting it clatter to the floor.

"How many times have you been bound Harry? How many times did they tie you down to hurt you?" Dumbledore said his voice faint in the silent kitchen. Harry looked away. "Harry came here willingly, he is tired of being tied up and hurt, we will not be like them." Dumbledore said decidedly.

"Oh, here Harry these should fit you well enough!" The woman from earlier said holding out a pile of clothes.

"Thank you." Harry said before quickly pulling them on. They were surprisingly a little but big even on him and Harry tugged slightly at the sleeves, but they were soft and smelled clean so Harry didn't really worry about the size. He was shocked and startled when the woman who had handed him the clothes burst into tears. He glanced up at Severus who looked mildly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Harry you did nothing wrong, Molly is having a hard time right now." Dumbledore said kindly. The woman burst into tears again and fled from the room.

"I've done bad already, look Severus you said I wouldn't have to make people cry any more- I don't know how to do this, how to be _good_!" Harry said stiffly as he turned to Severus who was twitching slightly.

"You didn't I assure you Harry." The man said hesitantly setting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry gazed at the man for a moment longer. It was hard to remain in character when the bastard was fighting back a grin.

"Why is she crying then? I had to have done something!" Harry said frowning.

"Albus these two are a weakness we can't have them roaming around the house, besides, when did the dark prince ever care about any of his victims not wanting to be chained up! I think yer' all forgetting who this is that we've captured!" The gruff man was.

"As if you could have captured him!" Severus sneered pulling Harry away from the gruff man. Harry had to admit, he liked the curl of the man's body around him. "Harry came willingly I won't have him being hurt again! I couldn't protect him before but I'll be damned if I don't protect him now." Severus said defensively. Harry inwardly had to applaud, that last part was almost _real_. But then the man had always been rather intense, it had taken an entire summer with a time turner to realize just _how_ intense, the man was like a machine when he was assigned a task, very much like Harry when determined, their drive could leave them without food or rest until they both worked past the state of exhaustion. Of course that had only happened twice, they both knew what would have happened if the dark lord learned about it.

"I say we take the brat and get all the information we can out of im'!" Barked the gruff man.

"_You_ said we should attack a school filled with children with a pack of werewolves!" Someone else shouted. "You said, send Sirius Black! Look how well that all turned out Moody!" Harry gasped softly.

"That was you?" Harry breathed. "Those were just kids! They had nothing to do with us! Just _children_!" Harry said trembling. It was hard to make himself tremble he noted, he nearly got a cramp in his foot from it. He turned to Severus and appealed to him. "Severus I don't know that- what happened that night, they aren't much better then _he_ is-"

"Harry-" Severus said softly.

"No! You didn't see it! You weren't there! Bodies, bodies of kids, little kids Draco's age just tossed around like rag dolls it was like mother's play room- there was blood everywhere and their eyes were so empty!" He shivered.

"Harry they were kids _your_ age, you're fourteen remember." Severus corrected. Harry stiffened.

"Does it matter how old this body is? Does it truly?" He said softly.

"It does to me." Severus said stiffly. "Because you shouldn't be looking at me with eyes like that, such old, old, _sad_ eyes." Severus said.

"We're gettin' no where headmaster!" Moody said.

"Alistair I really wish you wouldn't, I haven't been headmaster for ages." Dumbledore said lightly. The gruff man rolled his eyes. Harry stared at the man suddenly recognizing him from his memories, there were subtle differences- more scars- and a patch rather than a whirling magical eye. Suddenly Harry was glad it wasn't a magical eye, the man would have been able to see what the butterfly was truly capable of.

"You were my headmaster, it counts to me." Alistair said with a nod.

"Harry I'm afraid that I am going to have to question you." The headmaster said watching with keen eyes as Severus immediately pulled Harry closer. "However there will be no torture, I believe you are correct in your assessment of the situation, we _have _begun to responding frighteningly like our enemy. Severus I'm afraid that you must return to your room-" Harry gasped as Severus was suddenly pulled back away from him. The man fought briefly before they clamped the iron around his wrists.

"Severus…" He said before he could help himself. A part of him truly feared being left alone in enemies hands.

"You hurt a hair on his head Dumbledore…" Severus warned darkly.

"You won't really be in the position to do anything about it now will you Severus?" The old man said his eyes glinting strangely. Harry took a half step back and flinched when someone grabbed him suddenly. Harry felt the iron snap around his wrists and something clicked in his mind, he was suddenly distant from his body and incapable of stopping himself from falling.

"Shit!" Someone caught him but Harry was none responsive. He drifted and felt oddly giddy and dizzy when someone lifted him and set him in a chair.

"Harry?" The headmaster said sitting in the chair across from him.

"Hmmm?" Harry said softly.

"I need you to tell me where the prisoners from number twelve are being kept." The headmaster said. Harry frowned and tilted his head slightly.

"I don't know." Harry said shaking his head slowly.

"He's _lying_!" Moody snarled. Harry stared up at the man his mind fogged. "Why _wouldn't_ he know?! He spends all bloody day in the dark lord's office!" Moody said darkly.

"Because I don't care." Harry answered slowly. "It's always better not to care." He said thinking distantly of Lucius. "Then it doesn't hurt." Harry said softly.

"What doesn't hurt Harry?" The headmaster said cautiously.

"Knowing that he doesn't love me." Harry breathed thinking of that night in Paris. "Knowing that he doesn't give a damn- that he can't love me." Harry said blinking slowly. Who were these people around him? Where was Lucius?

"What's wrong with him? Why is he acting dazed like this?" Someone muttered.

"Harry I need you to concentrate, where do you think they would put the prisoners from Number Twelve Grimmauld place?" Albus said.

"Where…I don't know, I never cared…dark lord just calls when he wants someone…security isn't my area- that's Rabastan." Harry frowned then. "Am I in trouble for not learning that? I'm sorry! Please don't send Sirius!" Harry said starting to panic.

"Headmaster what's wrong with him?" Someone asked.

"Harry you killed Sirius, do you remember?" The headmaster said softly. Harry stared hard at the man. Yes…he had killed Sirius hadn't he?

"Death is a part of life, there is the pray and the hunter, if you are not smart enough you will die, if you are not strong enough you will die. You must constantly seek to better yourself; you must constantly seek to improve. An idle mind is a useless mind which becomes a dead body, the useless must be cut out from the world lest their laziness and rottenness spread and infect the rest. Never fear cutting them down, never regret that you are alive and they are dead, if you are alive at the end of the struggle then you deserved to live and they deserved to die-"

"Albus what is he saying? What is this nonsense?" Someone hissed. The aged man looked grave as he watched Harry continue to recite.

"The dark lord's manifesto." He said quietly. "Someone has made him memorize it." The man said wearily.

"It is?" someone muttered.

"Hang on I have it over here-" Arthur Weasley said.

"Why do you have that terrible thing?" Someone demanded.

"It was given to everyone that works at the ministry." The man defended. "Ah here it is!"

"-living and the dead. Without order there is chaos without order there breeds a lower class of lassitude behaviors and ignorant-"

"Here we are, chapter one down here fourth paragraph- '-our aim is not to breed the hatred with which our children may resent, our am is not-'"

"-to destroy our world through strife. Our aim is to purify the land, our aim is to separate ourselves from all that is useless and plain and all that is without beauty. We must together create a world where only those who seek to advance will advance; we must create a world where the worth of monetary goods is only proven through how cleverly they are used. We must-"

"Merlin he's still going, how long is this thing?" Someone asked pulling the book from Arthur's hands.

"Four hundred and eighty two pages long." Arthur said frowning.

"Merlin Freddy, look at him go."

"Think we could get him to say it in French Georgie?" Fred said glancing at the teen.

"Yes mother." Harry said softly. Much to their horror the boy began again this time his words distinctly French.

"Did he just call me 'mother?'" Fred said curiously.

"Now _there's _a complex if I ever saw one." George teased blandly.

"So who was 'mother' then?" Fred asked curiously.

"Lestrange probably, you know crazy bint that took down Germany?" George said conversationally.

"Hey I wonder if he could say it in German-"

"Yes mother." And then they watched, the amusement draining from their expressions as the young man fluidly began quoting in German.

"Someone get Severus, I've seen enough." Albus said tiredly. "This is getting no where." He said shaking his head.

"Albus why does he talk like this?!" Molly asked her expression one of horror.

"Harry!" Severus gasped ignoring the others and striding across the room.

"Severus?" Albus said curiously.

"Harry hasn't any idea that he's doing this." Severus said as he clinically began checking Harry's pulse. "He won't remember it either so I'll thank you not to tell him, he already thinks he's going mad with those odd memories climbing through his head." He said checking Harry's pupils for a reaction sighing when he found none.

"He's done this before?" Dumbledore asked sharply.

"Bellatrix used to use it to show him off at parties, he can begin anywhere in the manifesto in at least twenty-six languages that I can think of."

"No way!" Fred and George said at the same time before snatching the book and flipping through the pages.

"Page thirty-two second paragraph in English." George said. To their astonishment Harry began exactly where they told him to begin.

"But why is he doing this Severus?" Albus demanded.

"Because you triggered it." Severus said with a sigh. "I've only seen him do it twice before."

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"I had to wait for him to finish- in all twenty six languages and then some that I couldn't remember, then he fell asleep. When he woke up he didn't remember any of it. It is rare though, I didn't expect it to happen so soon-" Severus' gaze caught on the cuffs. "These must have triggered it." He said darkly.

"Triggered it Severus?" Albus said sharply.

"Harry can withstand an incredible amount of stress without so much as blinking an eye. Life has taught him to be able to do this, however even he has a breaking point, this is his breaking point, he reverts to what he knows by rote memory. Why the manifesto? I have no idea, possibly because he repeated it for Bellatrix so many times as a child that it has become soothing to him, after all as long as he said it right Bella wouldn't hurt him and saying it in so many different languages probably meant an extended amount of time in which he was safe from harm. Knowing how fanatic Bella was it wouldn't surprise me if she wouldn't have reacted positively rather than negatively, he might have used it to distract her from hurting him, very little could distract her the way the manifesto could. Get these off of him." He said tugging on the cuffs.

"Why are the cuffs a trigger Severus?" Albus said insistently. Severus glared at him.

"Because his own godfather bound him to a bed by the wrists and tried to rape and kill him!" Severus snarled. "Anything else?" He sneered. Silence filled the room except for the continuous words that fell from Harry's lips.

"Can't you make him stop that?" George said disturbed. It wasn't very funny at all any more.

"Does it bother you then? To know that you people were the ones to do this to him? That you were the ones that sent Black after him knowing that he's tried to kill Harry on several occasions?" Severus sneered. "You all disgust me, trying to act noble when really you're no better than any death eater I've met." He said scathingly as he pulled the cuffs off of Harry's wrists and threw them across the room.

"I find it amazing that you can be so protective of him Severus given who he is." Albus said coldly.

"Listen to it headmaster." Severus said sharply his finger pointing at Harry who continued to speak. "This is a young man whose only defense as a child was to whisper these words like a prayer to keep from being tortured. How can I hate him? How can anyone hate him for what he's become knowing that he didn't choose this life, it was chosen for him. Even the dark lord finds it abhorrent. Even the dark lord regrets putting Harry into her care, if you decide to hold his past against him then you are no better than the dark lord, in fact you are worse." He said a note of finality in his voice. All eyes turned to the headmaster expecting perhaps some form of rebuttal, but the man was silent his eyes oddly unfocussed and his expression blank. They turned back to watch Snape as the man carefully and with a gentleness they didn't know he possessed lifted Harry Potter, the dark lord's heir into his arms and carried him up the stairs.

"Albus…" Molly said her face white and tear streaked.

"No Molly, we must be strong, they would say anything to change our minds, the sad life of one young man does not make up for the loss of thousands." The headmaster said stonily. "For the greater good we must sometimes make sacrifices." The headmaster said with a nod.

"Weird." Fred said from where he was standing looking down at the Manifesto.

"What is it Fred?" George asked curious and hoping that his brother would break the awful tension.

"Page twenty seven paragraph one." Fred said calmly. "That we must sacrifice ourselves, our lives and the lives of our friends and families is a terrible thing, however as we progress to a greater future may we find comfort in the future we see within arms reach-"

"Freddy." George said anxiety dampening his voice.

"No listen- a greater future with a great cost, but a brighter future which we must all of us make the sacrifice and to pay the price for the _greater good_." He said looking up curiously at the uncomfortable room. "Seriously none of you have ever read this?" He said holding up the manifesto a scowl on his face. "Do you lot even know what you're fighting for? What my family is _dying_ for?" He said tossing the book down onto the table with a loud thump.

"FRED!" Molly said outraged. The twin shook his head slowly, angrily.

"This doesn't sit right with me; I'm going to take a walk." He said darkly before grabbing his coat and storming out George trailing after him worriedly.

"Not even a bloody hour after we manage to catch the kid and he's already infecting our minds." Moody snarled. "The dark lord's son indeed." He said with a sneer before pushing off the counter and heading towards the floo.

"Alistair where are you going?" Albus said breaking the silence at last.

"If I had known you lot were going to be this weak minded I would have continued to pick em' off one by one. A single hit man working alone is better than an entire army of people who don't know what they're fighting for, who aren't willing to go the distance." He sneered before stepping into the floo and whirling away.


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry for the slow update, I was away for a few days, partying...well, of a sorts any way, and now I will be going to Vegas for a few days so I thought I'd go ahead and update now:)**

#$% #$% #$%

**Sorry about the delayed post I've been busy with the holidays coming up enjoy!**

**Mistress SLytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**ADULT THEMES**

**AU**

**BLOOD/BLOOD PLAY(NOT REALLY THOUGH JUST VAMPIRES...)**

**SEXUAL ABUSE**

**(let me know if I missed any?)**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 12

Harry woke slowly and wrinkled his nose slightly as sunlight burned his eyes. With a slight groan he moved his head wincing as he realized that he'd slept sitting up. He huffed and frowned when he realized that he was pressed against someone- probably the dark lord, he had a bad habit of falling asleep on the couch while the man read to him. Slowly his memory returned to him and his eyes snapped open he sneered slightly in self disgust. "Please tell me I didn't faint at the sight of manacles?" He said disturbed.

"No you fainted from over exhaustion." Severus said mildly. Harry glanced up and realized that he was pressed against Severus' side and quite content to stay there. It was slightly odd; he rarely if ever had any contact with Severus, but it was comfortable and Severus didn't seem to mind.

"Ah, so the little traitor awakens." Harry wrinkled his nose as he turned to Rabastan who was chained to the wall across the room. "I should cut you into little pieces and send you bit by bit to old Lucius, he might actually find you attractive that way." The man sneered.

"That was actually pretty creative." Harry said mildly.

"I could kill you now boy, I could kill you and the dark lord wouldn't give a damn- he wouldn't even have to know what happened, I'd just say it was an accident and he'd forgive me because of your treachery-!" Harry turned to the man slowly his gaze becoming cold and indifferent his eyes haunted and flat.

"Be silent dog." Harry said his voice resonating with power. Rabastan flinched visibly his eyes widening. He didn't dare make a sound though and Harry was satisfied. Harry settled a hand on Severus' chest and glanced up at the man.

"There is no surveillance in the room." Severus said with a tilt of his head.

"Do you have a knife?" Harry asked curiously. Severus rose a sculpted eyebrow. "I didn't think so." Harry said with a slight sigh before he lifted his arm to his mouth and bit down sharply.

"Harry!" Severus gasped. Harry blinked idly at the man and lifted his fingers to the torn skin prodding it open ignoring the blood and the mild sting as he lifted out the small metal case.

"What the fuck are you kid?" Rabastan said staring at him in shock and disgust. Harry blinked.

"I don't actually know any more." He said with a slight smile as the flesh he'd cut out the day before grew back the torn skin melding back together with a small faint line. "But it's dead useful." He said wiping the blood onto the dark material of his ragged trousers pausing to lap a bit off of his hand.

"Harry…" Severus said his eyes betraying him.

"I'm fine Severus really I don't mind, it's a little weird being me right now but I'll get used to it." Harry said with a faint smile as he lifted the lid to the small box. "Really Severus you're a lot like Draco some times, I might not have wanted what happened to me as a kid, and I didn't really seek _this_ out either, but it makes me better, more durable, it makes me who I am." Harry said with a casual shrug before lifting his hand and hovering it over the small box sending a jolt of magic to awaken the tiny pin sized centipedes. The little bugs scurried out and fled through the room disappearing through cracks and into shadows. Harry rubbed his arm and scratched lightly at the itching skin.

"And? What now then?" Severus said quirking an eyebrow. Harry smirked slightly.

"I do believe you owe me a kiss." He said cheekily. Severus' breath caught and he chuckled.

"Oh but mister Potter we haven't even been on a proper date." The man said with a slight sneer. "It would be…indecent." Harry was slightly stung but didn't show it. Instead he shrugged and leaned back relaxing for a moment.

"Oh well, I tried." He said mildly. "Very good acting by the way." Harry added his eyes lowering sleepily.

"You make a very good damsel in distress." Severus said dryly.

"Oooh do I sense some true emotions there? It had better not be pity Severus Snape." He said coldly.

"I knew your mother Harry; she was a brilliant and kind woman." Severus snapped. "There was no reason for you to go 'purifying' yourself." He sneered.

"Ah, is that why you're angry?" Harry said softly. "You were friends with her once weren't you? Sirius used to complain about it." Harry said softly. "It figures he would choose you to impersonate." He said with a sneer before sighing. "Draco says that the only reason I ever wanted to be pure was because mother told me I had to be." He said with a frown.

"Is it?" Severus demanded.

"I don't know." Harry said idly. "But it's done, and I feel…better." Harry said. "I feel less like I'm just masquerading as an Elite waiting for someone with purer blood to replace me." Harry said staring down at his arm. "I'm the dark lord's heir now, I even have his eyes…" Harry said with a slight smile.

"Yes I see, you are nothing like your mother and everything like your father." Severus said sneering.

"James doesn't seem so bad." Harry mused. "Father told me he even took the mark and swore an oath on his magic to protect me." Harry said glancing up at Severus who was wearing a dark stormy look.

"It only took several years of brainwashing." Severus muttered. Harry frowned.

"It only took him watching them murder his wife." Harry countered. "You forget, I was there, I watched his world crumble." Harry said standing abruptly.

"Do you feel _nothing_ for them?" Severus snapped. Harry stepped away from him his eyes shadowed.

"I remember." Harry said. "I remember when I was loved and the world was untainted, I remembered that they adored each other and could do no wrong in my eyes. But no matter how much I remember, I can't bring it back." Harry said idly. "I could hate the dark lord, hate everyone that has ever hurt me and tainted that memory- but if I never did anything about it then it would be a useless hate and the only one that would be hurt is me." Harry said turning back to Severus. "Lily, my mother, is dead, James, my father, is beyond my reach. What I have now, is the dark lord and Draco and that is all I can bring myself to care about these days." Harry said dully. "But that's alright." He added. "Because this way, it doesn't hurt." Harry said smiling as he tilted his head to the side. "This way I don't give a damn." He said softly.

"You've given up haven't you?" Severus said his expression sad. Harry shrugged.

"Does it matter? You don't care; no one does really- except Draco maybe." Harry said poking around at the set of drawers in the small but clean room. Harry glanced at the door as footsteps approached and crossed his arms lazily.

Severus wondered if Harry even realized what he was. The boy was grace personified, sheer lazy elegant grace. With the circlet, even in the ragged clothing, Harry looked every bit the cold elegant prince that he was. There was a stiffness in the shoulders that spoke of etiquette and training but the slight careless curve of his spine where Harry leaned back casual yet claiming ownership to everything and everyone in that room without a second thought. The door handle wiggled slightly before pushing open.

"Breakfast boys." An older boy said cheerfully. Harry had to do a double take when another boy with a similar face entered behind the first. Harry watched the one carry the tray to Rabastan before slipping down onto the floor beside Severus.

"Hi, I'm George." The one carrying their tray greeted a grin across his face as he handed Harry the tray.

"I'm Fred!" The other said over his shoulder. Harry stared down at the food curiously.

"I figured you might get jealous if I tried to feed Snape here." George said with a wink. Harry frowned slightly before nodding. Severus watched Harry manage the fork gracefully before lifting a mouthful and placing it before Severus' mouth. Severus winced slightly before accepting the bite.

"Mmmm how's that humble pie Snape?" George said with a grin. Severus glared.

"Oi! No biting Rabby!" Fred said from across the room where he was feeding Rabastan. Harry frowned and scooped some more onto the fork.

"So…the dark prince…what's that like then?" George prodded. Harry glanced up and glanced at Severus feeding him another bite.

"Is that seriously what they're calling me these days?" Harry asked Severus who rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I heard your tiara there could buy Germany." Fred tossed over his shoulder. Harry smiled grimly and touched his fingers to the circlet.

"Possibly." Harry said with a nod before lifting the napkin and wiping the side of Severus' mouth with it.

"Wheeeeeeeww." George whistled. "That sounds like a _very_ shiny Gallon." He said shaking his head. Harry frowned.

"There is a pouch of money that I had with me, please tell whoever is in charge that they are to use it for our expenses." Harry said settling a hand on Severus' chest. The young men traded looks.

"Are you trying to insult us here because I can't tell." George said shaking his head. Harry frowned.

"No-I-" He looked at Severus for help. The older man sighed.

"Harry doesn't want us to be a burden, that's just the way he is." Severus said. Harry frowned.

"You make that sound like it's a complex." He said sneering slightly.

"It is a complex." Severus said mildly.

"How?" Harry said scowling.

"You've always felt that you had to pay to be accepted, whether it was tolerating pain, striving for impossible goals or using money. It's almost as though you apologize for existing." Severus said with a nod. Harry stared at him.

"I do?" Harry said mildly.

"You've been doing it to me for years, of course I wasn't about to tell you to stop buying me expensive goodies now was I?" Severus said with a smirk.

"Snape's a gold digger, who'da thought?" Fred said. Harry fed Severus another bite of food.

"I buy things for people I like." Harry said with a sniff.

"You spend time with people like Draco and Lucius who simply adore being showered with gifts." Severus countered before accepting another bite.

"Ohhh Snape is jealous." George grinned.

"You just said that you wouldn't tell me about my complex before because I bought you pretty things." Harry said with a smirk. "Doesn't that make you the same as Lucius and Draco?" He said slyly. Severus glared. And Harry fed him the last mouth full.

"Ohhh walked into that one." Fred said grinning. Harry put the plate onto the tray and folded himself down onto the floor in a move that had no right to be graceful, yet it was simply because it was Harry that made it.

"But you admit that you have a problem?" Severus persisted.

"I see that I give a man gold cauldrons and he won't even give me a kiss." Harry said with a smirk.

"Ohhhhh!" The Weasley's said with a grin. Pink dusted Snape's cheeks and Harry leaned into his shoulder.

"I have no rebuttal for that." Severus admitted in defeat. Harry snorted.

"Don't worry I hardly expect you'd be attracted after-" He cut himself off. "Well either way it doesn't matter." Harry said pulling away.

"We'll give you a kiss!" The two boys said with a grin. Harry blinked at them in shock before scooting back slightly.

"You have no standards boys." Rabastan said shaking his head. Harry internally shirked at that. "Come here and I'll show you a kiss." Rabastan said with a slight grin.

"Err, we're fine thanks." The twins said scooting closer to Severus.

"I know I'm being insulted when I become the safer option." Severus said with a sneer. Harry smiled thinly and picked at his food.

"You're not being insulted Snape, take it as a compliment" one twin said

"-when given the choice between kissing you or that guy-" The other said pointing his thumb at Rabastan.

"We choose you." They chorused. Harry's fork clicked against the plate and his eyes lifted slowly.

"Uh oh Georgie- I think we pissed him off." Fred said softly. Harry continued to stare his gaze cold and blank.

"Right er- really Harry we won't kiss him!" George said holding up his hands.

"Cross our hearts!" Fred said nodding rapidly. Harry pushed his food aside.

"Thank you for the meal." Harry said softly his voice deceptively calm. The twins shuddered and gathered up the plates quickly before slipping out of the room.

"Oh, now there goes my entertainment." Rabastan said annoyed. Harry remained carefully silent.

"You're jealous." Severus said in shock. Harry sniffed.

"For me to be jealous would imply that there is something there." Harry said unfolding himself and standing before crossing the room.

"Potter who are you trying to fool, I've seen that look before in regards to a certain Malfoy." Rabastan said smirking.

"And look where that got me." Harry muttered. "It doesn't matter; Severus will simply have to suffer me for a while. The up side is that my age will keep any of them from expecting anything more than a platonic relationship so you won't be forced to do anything more than hold my hand occasionally." Harry said glancing out the window. "And not even that for a while." He added stepping away with a frown as he felt his skin prickle unpleasantly. Wards? Or…he stared at the brightly lit yard. He wasn't a vampire though, he ate food, slept at night, he'd been in the sun before hadn't he? Harry frowned slightly, no; come to think of it he hadn't…How long had it been since he'd been out in the fresh air? Suddenly the room felt more restrictive.

"Harry?" Severus said breaking the silence.

"I'm bored." Harry said turning away from the window.

"Oh no, here we go." Rebastan said knowingly. Severus sighed.

#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#%$^

"Poor boy hardly touched his breakfast!" Molly said frowning down at the plate.

"We'll eat it mum!" Fred and George said snatching up the plate.

"Boys! Honestly!" Molly snapped swinging her spoon around to smack them only to miss as they cleverly sidestepped her.

"But really mum," Fred grinned.

"Harry totally has a thing for old Snape." George agreed.

"Got jealous he did." Fred said wagging his eyebrows.

"Oh, said something about a purse." George said before his mother could scold them.

"He said we could use whatever money was in there." Fred offered.

"Snape said Harry does it-"

"cuz he thinks he's a burden."

"Snape says-"

"It's a complex." They chorused between bites. Molly scowled at them as they set down the empty plate before wiping their hands on their pants.

"This it?" George said holding up the small blue velvet pouch.

"Fancy." Fred said grinning as he tugged at the silver tassels.

"Boys!" Molly said as George opened it. Twin jaws dropped and twin eyes widened.

"Oh mum…I think I like Harry." Fred and George said with slow nods.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$% #$%

Lucius stilled as dark rich laughter filled the air behind the office doors. His hand moved to his wand and a thrill of fear slipped down his spine. It had been a very long time since the dark lord had laughed like that; Lucius' mind still shuddered in memory of the last time it had happened. He glanced at the secretary who looked completely pasty pale.

"Is anyone in there with him?" Lucius said cautiously. The young man shook his head slowly. "Ah…" He glanced down at the paperwork in his hands. "Perhaps I'll return at a later time." He said nodding.

"Come in Lucius!" Came the sudden command from behind the doors. Lucius all but flinched before turning and making his way to the office taking a deep breath before slipping inside. The door clicked and locked behind him making him swallow thickly. "I've put a silencing charm up- Lucius you must see what my brilliant heir has done." The dark lord said beckoning him. From where Lucius stood he could only see large white orbs floating around the dark lord. Cautiously he made his way to the desk and then around it his eyes critically taking in the images.

"My lord these…" Lucius frowned.

"Order members, every one of them, I've made a list of names, I need files on every single one of these people, do it silently Lucius, I mean it, completely silently. Harry is risking his life here, he cannot be compromised." The dark lord hissed. Lucius nodded his head sharply. "Make no other movements Lucius not even a whisper, Harry is in command here, he will know the opportune moment." The dark lord said his eyes glittering in amusement and bloodlust.

"Of course my lord." Lucius said with a bow.

"What did you need to see me about?" The dark lord said his gaze turning a particular group of orbs.

"These just came in from Norway I thought you would want to see them." Lucius said handing over the documents. Red eyes finally moved from the orbs to the parchment and Lucius took a moment to stare in wonder at the orbs before his gaze was drawn to the orbs the dark lord had been watching earlier.

Harry was sitting in a lawn chair beside Severus.

Lucius frowned.

Their chairs seemed closer together than the other chairs.

He frowned deeper.

Their hands were clasped together.

"Very good, tell the minister that I'll speak with him on Tuesday." The dark lord said sounding bored as he handed over the documents. Lucius' eyes were drawn again to the orbs. "You are dismissed Lucius." The dark lord said thinly. Lucius stood abruptly and bowed before turning and striding out of the office closing the door behind him quietly.

The dark lord smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aaaand I'm going to go ahead and post this next chapter too because the other one was slightly shortish...**

#$% #$% #$%

**Sorry about the delayed post I've been busy with the holidays coming up enjoy!**

**Mistress SLytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**ADULT THEMES**

**AU**

**BLOOD/BLOOD PLAY(NOT REALLY THOUGH JUST VAMPIRES...)**

**SEXUAL ABUSE**

**(let me know if I missed any?)**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 13

"Oh Molly what have I told you about letting Severus and Harry out of the house." Albus chided futilely.

"Albus he's been here for three weeks and he hasn't made a single move to run, not that he could mind you. Fred and George fuse their hands together whenever they go out, Harry couldn't get very far with Severus on a tether. He's a young man he needs sunlight and fresh air!" She said hands on her hips.

"He looks to me like he needs a good sunburn cream." Albus noted mildly as he noted the reddening skin. Almost as soon as he said it Severus was holding out a small jar and Harry was rolling his eyes at him.

"Oh dear! The poor boy, his skin is so sensitive to the sun- I blame it on that wench Bellatrix! Blasted woman never let him outside to play and now his skin is so pale and easily irritated!" Molly said her hands kneading dough furiously. Albus chuckled merrily wondering how on earth Molly came to the conclusions she did.

"And his memories?" Albus said curiously. Molly's hands stilled.

"He screamed all night Albus, and then he spent the entire day quoting that blasted manifesto. Severus tried to help, but when Harry gets like that there _is_ no help. Whatever he saw in those memories…I shudder to think. I'm not sure we should give him that last dose Albus, I'm not sure his mind can take it." She said her lips trembling. "He hardly eats, barely sleeps and there is this look about him Albus, the look of a man whose already dead inside."

As Albus got a good look at her he realized he wasn't sure _she_ could take losing Harry.

No word on their comrades and their numbers down- it would take time before they would be able to do anything more then simply hope that the others weren't dead.

#$% #$% #$%

"You're suspiciously quiet." Severus said idly. Why they propped the two of them out here day after day was beyond him, chained to a wall or tied to Harry bloody Potter outside it was all the same, he spent a great deal sitting and doing nothing.

"I was thinking of Draco." Harry said lightly.

"You do that a lot you know." Severus pointed out. Harry smiled.

"I know, but I still have to wonder if he's alright, he probably isn't eating well." Harry said with a frown.

"You've been spending too much time with Molly Weasley; I swear this family thinks about food far too often." Severus said lightly. "You'd feed the world if you could not that you'd ever take a bite yourself." Harry smirked.

"Honestly Severus I think I'll have to do this being a prisoner thing more often. I get to spend all day being fed and coddled with as much parchment and ink as I could possibly want to doodle on. Arthur Weasley is especially helpful with his secret stash of muggle things, it's actually more fun to find myself challenged to use only what can be found on hand." Harry said smiling.

"The two of you tinkering look like mad men." Severus said with a smirk.

"Probably." Harry said lightly before smirking. "Of course I don't think I need to say what you look like knitting away with Mrs. Weasley." Harry said earning himself a glare.

"I will go mad if I do nothing at all." Severus said with a sniff. Harry chuckled lowly and sighed.

"Is this what it's like Severus?" He said softly. "Being at peace?" He said closing his eyes. Severus glanced at Harry and his smirk faded away. Harry looked so pale and dark smudges were forming under his eyes, he wasn't eating either. Harry wasn't at peace; he was only pretending to be.

"Ah good afternoon!" Albus said breaking the silence. Harry jumped and his hand went to where his wand usually was only to falter. Severus watched Harry's expression close off carefully.

"If I could I would kill you this moment." Severus said his voice low and dangerous. Dumbledore smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You were the one giving me those memories." Harry said evenly. "I thought I was going mad." Harry added. Dumbledore flicked his wand and a chair levitated towards them settling on the grass so that he could sit down.

"Should I tell you a story Harry?" Dumbledore said lightly.

"Don't pretend to be kind now, now when you made me watch _that_." Harry hissed. It was the first time he'd spoken of it and the look in his eyes was something that made Severus angry for some reason.

"I won't." The headmaster said sitting back before gazing at them thoughtfully. "It seems amusing to me that we should meet together like this, you Harry, Severus and myself. This is where it all started- and ended." Dumbledore said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Harry said confused.

"At the very beginning of the war I was told a prophesy." Albus said lightly. "The prophesy was about a boy who would be born in the near future, a boy who could defeat the dark lord. However, there was an eves dropper listening in- a young man named Severus Snape." The headmaster said. Severus frowned.

"I have no recollection of such a thing!" He said offended.

"Ah, and that is where our story begins, you see you were obliviated before you could take the prophesy presumably to the dark lord. You were obliviated by a young man who did something terrible, I young man who went back in time to warn me. He went against all odds to destroy the prophesy before it could be spoken and by doing so he changed history irreparably. The price he paid was a dear one, but not as dear I'm sure as the price the world paid when I kept my silence. The young man whom I would later recognize as the very same Harry Potter that sits before me turned to sand before my eyes. I managed to save some of that sand." He said pulling out a small vial of glittering sand.

"Harry Potter." Harry said repeating his own name tasting it as though he'd never known it before. It was all…real? Those memories were once a reality? They seemed so impossible! "The boy who you put into the hands of muggles that hated him, the boy who grew up thinking he had to be a hero." Harry breathed. "The boy who watched his best friends die and was left alone. The man whose only constant companion was also the one he wanted to kill the most, the boy who trusted you and was betrayed." Harry said looking up. "Give me the last memories." He whispered. Severus tensed.

"Harry no you're already ill-" Albus popped the cap to the vial and poured out the sand watching as it floated, shimmering in the afternoon sun as Harry inhaled it. Severus let out a torn sound.

Harry _screamed_.

# $% #$% $#% #$%

_Blood, there was blood everywhere, he'd stopped counting as the bodies fell, he'd stopped being brave. Ashes and the smell of burnt flesh mingled with the putrid smell of fetid rotting bodies and twisted faces stared up at him accusing, pleading but dead all of them. He wanted to run. He was so tired of this endless fight. What was it all for? He had nothing left to fight for. Voldemort had already won. Harry turned to the only person he still had in the world and tears rolled down his cheeks. Ashes burned his skin and lungs, wounds were littered across his body and at his feet lay Nagini decapitated by the very sword in his hand. He could lift it, protect himself, but he didn't, he couldn't._

_"I'm the seventh horcrux aren't I?" He panted breathlessly as he stared at the wand and then at the grave determined expression. "You'd kill me?" He sobbed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept, eaten…bathed. Something whispered in his mind. He could have it all, he could be free if he just turned around and joined Voldemort. There was nothing left for him on this battle field, only death and decay only more pain and more tears. More fear and sorrow. He closed his eyes and swallowed loudly as his mind conjured up a dream of calm and peace._

_"I'm sorry Harry; I wish it didn't have to be this way." The aged headmaster said coldly. Harry let out a bitter laugh that ended in more sobs and tears._

_"Liar…you were raising me for this, you knew all along that I had to die, you built me up, fashioned me as a hero and convinced the world that I would save them." Harry said shaking his head. "All for a prophesy." He rasped. As he spoke his hand inched upwards clutching his chest. It was so hard to breathe! His fingers brushed a lump in his shirt, the only thing he had to remind him of better times. His breath hitched and tears slid down his cheeks. "I won't let you have me." Harry said. "I never lived; I never knew what it meant to live! I WON'T LET YOU!" He roared dropping the sword before apparating. He panted as he land groaning at the agony as his rib pierced his lung. He stumbled about his room uselessly scattering dust and ink and parchment until reaching his night table. He pulled the time turner out and coughed ignoring the blood that spilled past his lips as he began turning and kept turning ignoring the warning Hermione gave in the corner of his mind. He kept turning and turning and turning-_

"Harry!"

Dark eyes were gazing down at him. In another life in another world Severus had betrayed his mother by revealing the prophesy- but he'd atoned for it with his life in the end. Harry wondered now if that Severus had known that Albus Dumbledore was going to kill him.

"Severus." He said feeling slick blood drip from his nose. "I love you." Harry said swallowing thickly. Severus' expression closed off and he pulled back abruptly as though Harry was a virus.

"Severus!" Molly scolded. Harry closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said softly his mind filled with images of a family quite like this one. A family that had taken him in and had treated him as one of their own.

Things were so different here.

"I'm so sorry." Harry breathed as he stood. Dumbledore was staring at him eyes narrowed. "You tried to kill me." Harry said quietly. "Severus was right, I have a complex, or rather I _had_ one." Harry said darkly. "I needed people to love me, I needed people to care, and I was willing to go through hell fire to have that." Harry said softly. "And I did, for you, at your _Order!" _He spat, "-and then, when I turned around, when I'd done everything I could for _you_, when I'd lost _everything_ and had nothing left to give- you pointed your wand at _me_." Harry said raw pain bleeding through in his voice.

"Harry that was a memory." The man said softly. "That never happened." Albus said.

"It did to me." Harry said quietly. "I am heir to the dark lord, I am the dark lord's son, I am Elite and I charge you all with high treason." Harry said softly.

Severus watched in shock as suddenly the entire Weasley family and Dumbledore dropped to the floor in what looked to be a dead faint. Seconds later Severus felt the wards crash down. Harry knelt down on the floor and Severus watched in disgust as familiar crawling centipedes made their way to Harry leaving small trails of blood behind as they lined up neatly in the small box and fell silent and stiff.

The doors crashed open just as Harry was snapping the lid back onto the small case and death eaters stared around at the bodies confusedly for a moment.

"Arrest them you fools!" Came the irate hiss. "Bind them and take them to the Ministry." The dark lord said breaking through the crowd.

Harry stared at the man.

There was a sobriety in the dark lord's eyes that had never been in the eyes of the monster Harry had faced in a different time. The dark lord turned to him and smiled his shoulders pulled back as he settled a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well done son." The man said pride radiating from him. Harry felt something cold melt inside him. This wasn't the man that he'd fought, that world had never happened. _That_ Harry Potter was dead. "Oh dear." The dark lord said his expression shifting slightly. "This is one of _those_ moments isn't it?" He said with a wince. Harry kept it together by sheer force of will.

"It will be later." He said his voice tight. "For now I'm exhausted and would very much like to go home." Harry said as calmly as he could. The dark lord frowned in concern before reaching into his pocket and pulling out Harry's pocket watch handing it to him carefully.

"I'll send Draco along presently." The dark lord said frowning. "Go home and rest." He urged. Harry swallowed thickly and nodded before opening his pocket watch.

He felt ill when he saw the time turner.

He shook his head and set the dial.

This was his world, this was his home, and it would remain so- unless the dark lord ever became that man from his nightmarish memories.

Harry shook his head and clicked the button to take him home.

$% #$% #$% #$% #$%

It was hours later that Harry looked up. Draco had fallen fast asleep against him and was breathing softly exhaustion, worry, and then the release of all that pent up emotion having worn him down. The dark lord smirked slightly as he strode into the room followed shortly by Severus and Lucius. The calm was back in the dark lord; his eyes were glittering as he sat down across from Harry waving Severus and Lucius down absently.

"So Harry, what was it in the end, these memories that Dumbledore insisted you have?" He asked his voice uncommonly hard.

"My lord…" Severus started.

"He doesn't need you to defend him any more Severus though I must thank you for looking after him you made a charming suitor for my son I think Dumbledore truly believed that the two of you were in love." The dark lord said summoning tea. Harry would have smiled but he didn't quite have the energy to smile, he was exhausted in every way.

"It was a…ruse?" Lucius said curiously. Harry nodded slowly. He didn't want to admit to himself how good it was to hear the drawl of the man's voice.

"The light are suckers for tails of forbidden love." Harry said lightly. "Give them an abused orphan boy who's helplessly in love with a man who wants nothing more than to protect and defend him and friendship is easily won." Harry said mildly.

"Enough Harry do tell us how you did it." The dark lord said smugly.

"You already know how I did it my lord." Harry said smiling faintly. The dark lord gave him a look and Harry sighed. "I hid a small box of bugs on my person-"

"_In_ your person." Severus cut in irately. "You cut out a chunk of your flesh for Merlin's sake!" Severus hissed.

"Now Severus no interrupting." The dark lord chided.

"The box contained nearly forty bugs, small ones, centipedes that I had altered before being taken. Their original purpose was surveillance, I designed them to wait in different places as surveillance and then to find the members of the Order of the Phoenix. I didn't have to wait long; there was a meeting in the house the same day that we were captured. The bugs would record any illegal activity from the different members to be used in court to charge them. Then I waited, Severus and I integrated ourselves into their daily lives and played our parts until Dumbledore's true purpose came to light. I had suspected that it was him giving me the memories; I remembered that while I was in the hospital after Sirius attacked me the first time that there was a nurse working there with rather familiar red hair. My first 'dose' of memories as they liked to call them was in the hospital during the first attack. In the chaos and dizziness of it all no one thought twice about me escaping to Malfoy Manor disoriented."

"Yes, yes so Dumbledore was the one." The dark lord said impatiently. Harry smiled thinly at the man's impatience.

"The memories were of another version of our world." Harry said looking away from them. "In that world father, you had done something to yourself, something that made you insane." Harry said frowning.

"I was mad?" The dark lord said his expression falling.

"Muck like Dumbledore is now only worse- far worse. You were mad and brilliant and obsessed." Harry said. "Dumbledore overheard a prophesy before I was born, Severus delivered part of that prophesy to you and you became obsessed with it, and in my memories you killed my parents when I was just a year old. Something went wrong though…"

They listened as Harry told his story and Harry felt numb, empty, like something had hollowed him out. He watched their expressions with detached curiosity- the dark lord's scowl and look of disbelief, Severus look of horror and Lucius' expression of bewilderment.

"-you were mad though, and I think I was too after you killed Ron and Hermione. I had nothing left to live for and you…you were killing, just one great slaughter of people for no real reason. "Your madness had led you to believe that you had to eliminate the mudbloods rather than separate us from them permanently. There was no point to it, you just killed, no political agenda, no personal reason, just violence, hundreds sometimes thousands of people that had never so much as looked at you wrong or even heard of you were tortured and killed. And I watched…in the memories I was…oddly innocent, almost _good_. I didn't like killing, and I hated myself when I did kill- it was a strange feeling." He mused. "But in the end Dumbledore wanted to kill me." He said touching his circlet and meeting the dark lord's gaze watching the man stiffen. "He betrayed me and I realized then that he had intended to kill me all along. I wouldn't let him though; I wouldn't die so senselessly without ever having truly lived, so I ran. I ran back to the start of it all and made certain that you never heard the prophesy, I changed time and fate destroyed that version of myself. The body that I had been living in was turned to sand." Harry ended quietly. The room was silent for a long moment.

"I went mad." The dark lord said frowning. "Why?" He said narrowing his gaze.

"I have a few theories; however I think I'll wait until we're alone to share them." Harry said inclining his head.

"You are still loyal to me after seeing all of that?" The dark lord said sharply almost in disbelief. Harry nodded.

"You are not that man, in this world, Dumbledore is that man." He said evenly. "_You_ are my father, the man who has changed the world; you are not at all that man." Harry said shaking his head. "Just as I am not that Harry Potter." He said with a nod. Red eyes softened only slightly before the dark lord nodded.

"Very well I believe you, what happened after you received the last of your memories?" He asked.

"I assume I fainted." Harry said mildly.

"You did, you were unconscious for nearly an hour, Molly had a fit with Dumbledore." Severus said his expression darkening. "And then you woke…" He said cautiously.

"I knew that Dumbledore had achieved what he'd intended all along- to make me relive those memories, and the last piece of the puzzle was locked into place."

"The memory of Albus Dumbledore attempting to murder you." The dark lord said with a nod.

"And I knew he would try again, he was driven, fanatic, but too noble to kill me without making me see why he wanted to kill me. With all the memories in place I had achieved my own goals on this mission and said the emergency code." Harry said with a nod.

"Emergency code." Severus said frowning.

"A safe phrase, one he wouldn't be likely to say in real life." The dark lord explained. "In this case the phrase was 'I love you Severus' so you can stop panicking about it now." The dark lord said mildly. Harry eyed the man curiously to see his reaction and a part of him ached to see relief in the mans' expression. Was he really so horrible? Was it so impossible to love him? He turned away before those thoughts could get deeper.

"Then I used the release phrase for my 'bugs'" Harry said pulling out the small metal box and opening the lid. He carefully pulled one out and pressed his wand to it awakening it with a whirr. "My back up plan." He said flicking his wand and showing them as the bug shifted into a long needle. "A potent sleeping potion was stored inside so that when I gave the release words they would burrow into the skin and inject it directly into the blood, in three seconds whoever was injected would fall into a deep sleep. Then I recalled my bugs and the Order of the Phoenix was tagged and put to sleep ready for collecting." Harry said setting his box on the table.

"Very good Harry, very clever." The dark lord said with a purr. Harry inclined his head. Slowly the weight of the memories seemed to diminish. This was his home, that boy, the one he could have been, would be avenged soon, Harry would work with the dark lord to create a world that he could be proud of and he would stand, a silent guardian, the only one that knew the true meaning of the prophesy. Harry sighed softly.

"Thank you father, if you don't mind I'd like to go to sleep now." He said too tired to pretend to be alright at this point.

"Of course Harry, ah, here." The dark lord said holding his wand out to him. Harry accepted it and some of the tension slipped away as his wand tingled along his fingers.

"Good night." Harry said as he cast a feather light charm on Draco and lifted him in his arms. Draco pressed his face closer and Harry felt himself soften a bit before he turned and slipped out of the room heading straight for his own room. The familiar furnishings, the rich fabrics and silken textures welcomed him as he slipped Draco under the covers before moving to the bathroom. He knew he wouldn't be comfortable until he smelled and felt like he was home again. Despite his exhaustion he took a long heavenly shower standing under the spray for a long while and washing every inch of himself at least twice before stepping out and drying off. He glanced at the clothes on the floor and felt a twinge in his heart. The Weasley's were good people, hard working people whose only major fault was that they'd believed in Albus Dumbledore. Harry made a mental note to ask the dark lord to be lenient and with a tired sigh climbed into bed smirking when Draco pulled him close with a grumble.

Really…he thought as he settled his arms around Draco…they were getting far too old for this…

Harry fell fast asleep his body falling lax under the strain of the past several days.


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright so, I've had a few people who were worried about my other set of Harry Potter books which have been put on hold for a while, thing is I hit a brick wall and I didn't want to force anything and hate it later, I'm currently re-reading it from the start- let me firstly apologize for the weird formatting, when I had it beta'd the only way we could exchange the story was in pdf formatting which did some pretty freaky stuff to the original formatting- I think it was actually worse than if I had just read it over before posting like I do with this book. Never fear though once I re-read everything I'm going back to my notes and hopefully I'll finally get that book done. My main issue so far has been the changes in Harry's character- he is extraordinarily complex _and_ he has freakn voices in his head- let me tell you it's not easy. Any way, I'll let you get to reading the next installment of this series but no worries the other book hasn't died, it just needed a break. Love you all, sorry for the long wait aaaand enjoy!**

**Mistress Slytherin **

#$% #$% #$%

**Sorry about the delayed post I've been busy with the holidays coming up enjoy!**

**Mistress SLytherin**

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**ADULT THEMES**

**AU**

**BLOOD/BLOOD PLAY(NOT REALLY THOUGH JUST VAMPIRES...)**

**SEXUAL ABUSE**

**(let me know if I missed any?)**

**Mistress Slytherin**

**-PS, I'm throwing an abrupt time shift at you guys so pay attention, I was going to be evil and leave you with a cliff hanger here buuuuuut well I was pretty late in uploading this, so you get this chapter which is long and juicy *grins***

Chapter 14

The dark lord sat down tiredly his patience for the day tested and surpassed. He hated people, all people, most of them weren't worth his attention of course but the ones that were- he hated even more. With a silent sigh he tilted his head back and took a deep breath readying himself for the _boxes_ of files that Lucius had gathered on the various Order of the Phoenix members. He'd gone through all of them once already but now that they'd been captured and given Veritaserum Lucius had added several _more_ boxes worth of information to his already growing pile. He scowled at them and wished for a moment that he'd kept that Percy boy; he could use a secretary at the moment. He sighed slightly…he had to look for a new secretary too...

The doors to his personal lift chimed and he gasped as Draco burst in his face pale and his eyes wet.

"He won't wake up!" Draco cried out.

Something cold slithered through the dark lord's soul.

"I've tried everything, I even called father and uncle Severus- Harry won't wake up!" Draco whispered looking stricken. The dark lord apparated swiftly breaking through the vast web of the Ministry's wards easily while Draco stared at the empty place where he had been for a moment before turning with a curse and stepping into the floo.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$%

"It isn't poison; none of the symptoms are there." Severus said his expression grave.

"I tested his blood." Draco said blankly. "He has the vampiric gene now and a few other abnormalities that seemed demonic in origin, but nothing that would have harmed him." Draco said his arms crossed. It had been three days and Harry hadn't woken. "I scanned his brain, heart, stomach- all of it, down to his nails and hair; nothing." Draco said softly.

The dark lord stared down at Harry his arms crossed and his expression cold.

"And Dumbledore poisoned himself." The dark lord said his eyes burning. Dumbledore had gone quietly and by his own hand preferring that to allowing Voldemort to interrogate him into madness again. The poison the man had used had even liquefied his insides leaving his brain little more than pulp that poured out of his ears and nose. The smell had been horrendous.

"I was afraid of this." The soft strange voice caused every wand in the room to come out pointing to the shadowed figure. Slowly a woman stepped forward. Her skin was flawless her eyes wide and red her hair white and silken. She looked like a doll, like a woman that shouldn't be able to walk and talk without jerking or clicking. She was silent though slipping past them in an instant and crouched over Harry faster then they could blink. She looked regretful, mournful even.

"Adrian was attacked again; we have finally managed to destroy his enemy however he was gravely injured. Mari has given nearly all her blood to him to keep him alive however it will not last. She has only one companion, the psychic pull to Harry is so strong right now that his body has shut down. She is calling to him, a call so deep and instinctive that it pulls at his blood." She said.

"And what does that mean for my son? I was under the impression that being her 'companion' wouldn't harm him farther than the pain caused by feedings?" The dark lord hissed his eyes flashing. The woman looked again mournful.

"It means that he must be brought to Mari, a constant exchange of blood must be made or the possibility of him dying is great. The bond is not supposed to work this way but circumstances are pushing her beyond anything that we have experienced before." She said softly her voice emitting a hauntingly beautiful thrum.

"And how long will it take for him to wake up?" Draco said his eyes wide and frightened.

"I do not know, none of us know and we can't cancel the bond without killing Harry." She said suddenly standing before the dark lord her gaze imploring.

"I must take him." She said. "Or the bond will kill him." She assured. The dark lord's eyes widened and his expression grew cold and hard filled with disgust.

"If I had known that Harry would suffer so much for this bond I would never have allowed it." He hissed.

"You wouldn't have been able to stop it." The woman said without taking offence to the sharp tone.

"How long do you think it will take?" The dark lord said tightly.

"There is a possibility that Mari has drawn Harry Potter so far into her mind that he will only wake when she does, and she will only wake when Adrian awakens."

"How _long_?" The dark lord demanded through clenched teeth.

"This depends on a great many variables dark lord Voldemort; I can not give you a definite answer." The woman said solemnly. Suddenly she was carrying Harry the movement too quick for any of them to see. "We will take care of him dark lord, your son will be safe and when he wakes he will have the honor of being introduced as one of the family, an extended heir to the Sang family for the sacrifices he has made." She said softly.

"You think that you can just TAKE HIM?!" The dark lord roared suddenly.

"I think." The lady said. "That you have no choice." She said evenly. "You signed him over to our care when we completed the contract, he is our responsibility and by the end of this he will have enough of our blood running through him to make him one of us, it is unavoidable and for this I apologize." She said before suddenly she was gone and Harry was gone with her.

"Lucius." The dark lord breathed.

"It is in the contract my lord…you wrote it in yourself." Lucius said his voice wavering only slightly.

"My son…" The dark lord hissed his expression torn.

"The vampires will keep him safe my lord." Lucius said in an attempt to sooth him. The dark lords' hands lifted and slowly he lowered his head into them.

"Leave, all of you." He said his voice raw with emotion.

His most loyal _fled_.

#$% #$% #$% #$%

**TIME SKIP PAY ATTENTION TO IT!**

#$% #$% #$% #$%

"Draco." The dark lord said sweeping into the room. The man was cold and as he surveyed the mess that was wrought by busy hands the others shivered in fear. Draco glanced up at the dark lord calmly and set down his quill.

"The building is nearly finished, I've sectioned it off so that there are three children per room-" Draco continued speaking carefully and clearly as he reported.

It had **been four years**.

Four long agonizing years without Harry.

At first when they had been alerted to Harry's whereabouts the dark lord had all but threatened war if the vampires didn't release Harry. Draco had been witness to one of the most terrifying battles he'd ever seen- and this after fighting an army of werewolves. But in the end logic won out. Harry wasn't waking and any attempts to wake him by force were more harmful than good. So they had stood by and watched as Harry was hooked up to two tubes that drew out his blood and led to Sasha who had tubes that were leading to the shape of a very large muscular form which had been covered with a sheet during their visit so as not to make them ill. Adrian was practically mauled they said and to have been damaged so severely while still healing he needed every draw of Sasha's blood that he could get.

Most vampires it seemed were contented with having one or two companions to feed them, however in this case Harry was the only one feeding _two_ vampires, Adrian's companions having died years previously. They couldn't simply feed him anyone's blood either, there was something in their magic, in their blood that would reject blood that didn't belong to there chosen companions. Adrian could take Sasha's blood because she was his wife and mate for life; however Sasha could only take Harry's blood.

Harry's only distinction was that he had to take blood from a vampire. So, as Harry was hooked up to Sasha he was also consistently being hooked up to another vampire on the other side. Harry was essentially a filter.

Draco hated it all.

At first he had imagined that Harry would only be there for a day, maybe two, but the days passed and Harry didn't wake. The days turned into weeks and Draco was forced to return to his life visiting as frequently as he could. The dark lord hadn't been back there since a month after Harry had first fallen asleep, Draco didn't blame him, it was hard to see Harry like that, besides, the dark lord had an empire to run.

And now, four years later, Draco felt as though a part of him was missing, just waiting for Harry to come back to them. Draco wished Harry could see how he had changed. Draco was a fully certified healer now; he'd apprenticed under one of the best healers in the world and had worked hard graduating with top marks not only in Hogwarts but in his apprenticeship as well. He'd taken on a few projects for the dark lord, had struggled through them, had learned what came naturally to Harry, but it was nothing when he couldn't show Harry, couldn't make him proud the way he dearly wanted to. His accomplishments were dead, dry and empty. His relationship with his father had dwindled as well. The moment he was old enough to he moved out of the manor and away from his father and the constant string of women and men that his father brought home. Draco hadn't talked to the man since Christmas and that had been over a month ago, it was too hard, knowing that Harry loved Lucius and knowing that Lucius was helpless and cold, his heart frozen to anyone who dared approach him even this long after Narcissa's death.

"Very good." The dark lord said cutting him off. "I expect this project to be completed by the end of the month; I also wish to personally interview the staff before they take their positions. I refuse to allow my orphanages to be the way they once were, these children will have their needs met." The dark lord said with a nod before turning sharply and striding out of the room. Draco nodded and bowed diligently before returning to his work. Merlin how he missed Harry…

#$% #$% #$%# $% #$%

Draco's footsteps echoed down the long corridors as he followed the servant. The Sang family had an enormous familial estate however most of the Sang family members preferred to travel the world or have lives built elsewhere leaving the estate quiet and lonely. They reached the set of familiar doors and the servant bowed deeply before pushing the door open for him.

"I will bring tea sir." The man said quietly. Draco nodded and stepped into the room his eyes moving to the far wall where the beds were set up. Draco quietly moved to the side table where he set down the bouquet of flowers and slipped into the seat beside Harry.

"Happy birthday Harry." He said softly his hand grasping Harry's automatically. "You are nineteen today." Draco said tiredly. He'd worked non-stop the last few weeks to meet a deadline and now he felt like crawling in bed beside Harry and going to sleep. Draco chuckled a bit at the thought. He was now almost as tall as Lucius though his hair was still short enough to be brushing his shoulders. He had a neat goatee as well, and actually _looked_ the part of an Elite who knew what he was doing. He was grown up now and Merlin that thought was frightening.

Harry was grown up too, lucky him he'd missed the embarrassing stages- Harry's voice had never cracked because Harry hadn't spoken in nearly five years now. Harry was taller Draco supposed his eyes tracing the lean form, but Harry hadn't been awake for those stages where arms seemed gangly and feet were hard not to trip over. Harry was probably taller then he was, possibly the same height as Lucius though there might be a small difference between them. Harry's childish features had sharpened as well, his jaw was more angular, his features stronger and his cheekbones sharper. His eyelashes were still impossibly long though, Draco noted with a thin lipped smile. Harry's hair had grown out again too, they'd let it figuring Harry could decide what to do with it once he woke but now…Draco felt something grip his heart tightly.

"Are you ever going to wake up Harry? Or will I be long dead when you open your eyes again?" Draco breathed. "You promised that nothing would ever get between us, that you wouldn't let it…" Draco trailed off. Why did he do this? Again and again and again sitting beside Harry, watching him and talking to him for hours- Harry never replied though and he might not ever reply and it _hurt._ He stood abruptly and let Harry's hand go. "I'll see you soon Harry." Draco whispered before turning and striding out of the room ignoring the servant as he offered to show Draco out.

Wake up Harry…wake up damn it!

#$%#$%^#$%^#$%^#

It was four in the morning when Draco's alarm went off. He woke with a gasp wand in hand as he stared dizzily around for an enemy only to find someone else entirely.

"Father?" He said blearily.

"The dark lord has called, Harry is awake." Lucius said his voice cold.

Draco felt his chest constrict and for a moment he couldn't breath. In the next instant however he was out of bed and dressing faster than he'd ever dressed before.

"Why am I not in your wards?" His father said irritably as they swept down the hallway and to the floo.

"Father I've lived here for nearly three years now and this is the first time you've visited, we haven't in fact _talked_ in nearly two years." Draco said grabbing a handful of floo powder and tossing it into the grate. "Do you really have to wonder why you aren't in my wards?" Draco said before stepping in and hissing out his destination. He didn't wait for his father when he stepped out of the hearth; instead he strode towards the servant who was already bowing. Draco knew the way though, he was all but running down the hall his heart in his throat. He burst through the doors his eyes automatically moving to the empty bed a gasp leaving him.

"Draco." The dark lord greeted his expression bearing only the slightest amount of expression.

"Where is he?" Draco breathed.

"In the bathroom bathing." The dark lord said smirking slightly. "He said he felt _dusty_." He said mildly. Draco let out a strangled laugh.

"How is he?" Draco asked resisting the urge to pummel the doors down and disturb Harry's bath.

"Calm, I explained the situation to him already; his response was that it felt as though he'd only been asleep for the night and that this aged version of him would be more advantageous in dealing with people." The dark lord said looking relaxed for the first time in four years. Draco let out a slightly hysterical laugh.

"That- that sounds so utterly like Harry." He said shaking his head as tears started to drip down his cheeks without his concern.

"Draco-" Lucius said irately behind him but his voice cut off when a deep soft voice filtered through the air.

"Stop fussing I can hear Draco, he must have worked himself into a right state already."

And then the door opened and Harry stepped out a slightly annoyed scowl on his face as a servant spoke rapidly in some foreign language and tugged at Harry's robes.

Seeing Harry grow up asleep and cold was one thing- this was entirely different. Harry was a man now, power and grace built into every motion eyes cool and calm as they had always been but twice as impressive now. Draco didn't care that he was wrinkling the finely cut black robes, all that he cared about was that Harry was there _awake_ and real enough to return his embrace.

"Draco!" Harry said. The tone was deeper but the way he said it, the tilt of his voice, it was the same- it was Harry. Draco wanted to say a million things at once- instead all he could do was cry.

Lucius stood in the doorway shocked completely for the first time in a very, very long time. His eyes after so long of seeking out curves and beauty, after so long of looking for various components that he adored in a person trailed the young man's form and were met with a startling realization.

Harry Potter had grown up.

And he was perfect.

It stung like a slap in the face, and after having carelessly dropped so many men and women that had left him unsatisfied; he _knew_ what a slap in the face felt like. He'd determined after Narcissa died that he would never again marry for simple convenience the way his arranged marriage had been. It might be a foolish romantic wish but Lucius had his power, he had his wealth, he'd achieved all that he'd ever wanted in life and now he wanted more, he wanted to marry someone he could truly appreciate, someone he could grow old with without growing bitter too.

He swallowed thickly his mouth dry and his palms sweaty.

Lucius had never been into little boys, he wasn't a pedophile and had never been. He had appreciated Harry Potter for his intellect and had silently in the back of his mind mourned that Harry wasn't older. He never thought about what would happen when Harry actually grew up. Frankly he'd been almost glad when Harry had fallen asleep, Harry made him uncomfortable, not many people could do that, but Harry had made him feel thrown off guard. Old, old and wise eyes in the body of a child- a mind that was far too sharp for the size of his form- Harry had been an enigma but also unsettling.

Now his eyes fit his body, now he was an adult.

And Lucius had lost his only very good excuse because certainly Harry Potter was no longer a child- not even remotely.

His eyes traced the curve of Harry's jaw; the lines of the lithe body under expensive silks and wools, the way he held himself carried his grace and demanded attention without even trying.

"Harry." Severus breathed beside him. Lucius jumped having not heard the man approach- a true testimony to how distracting Harry really was. And then he saw it, the same wide eyed look that he knew he was wearing only a moment ago, the same realization.

"Oh no gentlemen." The dark lord said his voice like velvet as he drew near to them. "You had your chance to love him and you lost that chance, now you have to prove your worth to _me_ before I even consider allowing either of you to woo my son." The dark lord said knowingly before turning sharply. "Come Harry we will properly celebrate your return with a ball, Lucius will host of course, he will have all of your favorite things- a belated birthday party. Severus will catch you up on current events, everything that is happened during your absence. Come my Elite." He said with a short nod. Harry smiled thinly and Draco wiped at his face self-consciously flicking his wand and casting a few charms to rid him of the puffy redness around his eyes. Severus and Lucius were all but brushed aside with little more than a nod from Harry and left behind to stare in shock and silence.

"Severus…" Lucius said thoughtfully.

"I'll make him mine Lucius, you don't stand a chance." Severus said his eyes glittering. Lucius' eyes flashed and whatever feelings of fairness he might have entertained were destroyed.

"He isn't a prize to be won Severus." He said sharply.

"You're right, he's so much more then that, which is terrifying to you, so crippling that you might not be able to function properly, besides Harry's given up on you, at least I still have a chance." Severus said with a determined nod.

"May the best man win." Lucius said darkly feeling insulted.

"You mean the better man Lucius, and thank you I _will_ win." Severus said before turning and striding out of the room. Lucius' fists actually _shook_ in fury. He would do this, Harry Potter…the boy fit every one of his high standards. Lucius had been blinded by the boy's age before, but he'd always found himself attracted to the enormous personality. Merlin he had been blind…

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$%

"There is much to discuss." The dark lord said sweeping into his office. Harry smiled thinly as he caught sight of his desk, still waiting for him- as though it had been just yesterday that he'd been tinkering with bugs and trading barbs with the dark lord. It was still very strange to him, the idea that he was suddenly older…four years they said but to Harry it felt like yesterday. When he'd woken he'd felt as though his exhaustion from being captured had merely made him sleep in finding out that he'd spent four years asleep beside Sasha while being fed blood directly from the source of vampirism was startling to say the least. But the Lord and Lady had explained to him that Sasha's true parents were their grandchildren directly and that they had been killed during the war, they had raised her not as their great grandchild but as their own daughter and were perfectly willing to share their blood with Harry who had unwittingly been burdened with the task of saving not only Adrian whom he'd never met but Sasha as well. It was all very disconcerting not that he had the freedom in his current position to let that show.

"I am making you the official ambassador to the Vampire clans." The dark lord continued once he was seated, I have already discussed this with the Vampire Lord while you were in the bathroom, he has agreed that your position as one of the adopted members of the Sang family will ensure your safety with the other clans as well." The dark lord said lightly. Harry inclined his head.

"I will need information on customs and history for the different clans." Harry said with a nod.

"The vampire lord has arranged for a tutor and I have made a temporary time turner for him to use to cut back on the amount of time it will take for you to catch up. The official story that I gave the public was that you had been staying with the Sang family in order to familiarize yourself with their customs." The dark lord said summoning tea.

"The sooner I learn the better then." Harry agreed flicking his wand to levitate the tea towards him only to gasp when the cup shattered violently spilling tea all over the place.

"That is another thing," The dark lord said dryly as he flicked his wand at the mess. "You reached your magical majority while you were asleep, it will take some time getting used to the influx of power, I will be inviting Olivander the wand maker to see if we don't need to find a new wand for you." He said. Harry frowned at his wand and noted the slightly charred tip. Almost as soon as Harry noticed it though there was a brief shimmer and a wand appeared before him. It seemed oddly familiar…his eyebrows lifted as he set down his wand and grasped the handle feeling a jolt, a connection of some sort.

"Albus Dumbledore's wand." Harry breathed looking at the pale wood and the knobs that formed the shaft. The dark lord was staring at it intently for a long moment.

"It seems to think that you are its new owner." The man said a hint of pride and perhaps jealousy in his eyes.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Wandlore has never been my topic of interest." The dark lord said with a shrug. Harry nodded.

"Then I suppose I'll have to pick up a new hobby, I've always been a bit fascinated…" Harry said examining the wand before slipping it into his holster. "What happened to Dumbledore?" Harry asked softly.

"He is dead." The dark lord said disinterestedly. "He killed himself via poison while in the holding cells the night you fell asleep." Harry was tempted to ask the dark lord if he was sure that Dumbledore was dead this time what he knew from the other memories…Horcruxes- it was all too dangerous. He knew too much and he knew that was dangerous.

"I…" He hesitated praying that the man wouldn't see through him. "I can't remember what happened." He said frowning. "I'm sorry but I can't- I know you caught him, them but I can't remember what happened that day. Did my plan work?" He said curiously. The dark lord was frowning deeply his eyes dark.

"The vampire lord mentioned that this might happen, you were already falling asleep while being held captive but your determination to end the mission kept you awake. I'm afraid most of what you did by that last day was done on a subconscious level in other words the memories may be buried or they were never remembered at all, as though you were sleepwalking." The dark lord said quietly. Inwardly he thanked the Vampire father of helping him with this; he needed to keep this as silent as possible not only his life was at stake.

"I suppose it makes sense." Harry said frowning. "There are parts of my stay that I can't remember at all and parts where I was completely exhausted with no reason for it." Harry said thoughtfully before shaking his head. "Well it's over and I have four years worth of work to make up for, I trust that there have been no more rebellions in my…absence?" He said delicately while toying with his hair- it had grown long again, he wrinkled his nose slightly.

"Of course not." The dark lord said with a slight sneer. "However there are several tasks I need for you to attend to-" The dark lord pressed the button on the intercom. "Percy bring the files Harry needs to attend to- and tea." He said before releasing the button.

"Percy?" Harry said his eyes widening slightly. The dark lord smiled thinly.

"He _is_ the best secretary I have, besides his only fault was siding with his family, I looked through his mind, aside from a vast need for approval he has no will to change the way things are. His family has been cleared as well, though they all have permanent bugs in them- I tweaked your bugs by the way." The dark lord said reaching into his desk and pulling out a small case pulling out what looked like a long brass piece of metal which curled and uncurled at the prod of his wand.

"I call them ringworms." The dark lord said with a smirk. "They wind around your finger and won't release until the wizard who activated them releases them. Everything that you do is monitored afterwards." The dark lord said holding it out. Harry had a strange feeling- a bad feeling.

"Clever." He said wincing slightly. "Considering I had to cut an entire box of bugs out of my arm I hope you won't find me rude in not wanting to revisit them." Harry said rubbing his arm. The dark lord frowned but nodded slipping the bit of metal back into its case. Inwardly Harry relaxed a bit.

"True you have much more to worry about then the bugs besides there is an entire floor filled with boxes for you to tinker with when you do find yourself with time to spare." The dark lord said with a familiar smirk. Harry felt his eyes flash in intrigue.

"I hope you won't keep me too busy with being ambassador to the Vampires my lord, I don't think I can keep away from all those wonderful little puzzles." Harry said lightly. The dark lord snorted lightly.

"Oh Bella's child, you only _think_ you know the meaning of busy." The dark lord said with a smirk.

Harry wondered if he should actually be afraid.


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNINGS:**

**VIOLENCE**

**HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP**

**ADULT THEMES**

**AU**

**BLOOD/BLOOD PLAY(NOT REALLY THOUGH JUST VAMPIRES...)**

**SEXUAL ABUSE**

**(let me know if I missed any?)**

**Mistress Slytherin**

Chapter 15

Harry twitched.

"Seriously?" He said under his breath. Draco was lounging beside him a practiced expression on his face that only just managed to hide his absolute boredom.

"I get the feeling that he's punishing you." Draco said mildly.

"For falling asleep?" Harry said twitching as the door opened and his eyes critically took in the next victim/person.

"For falling asleep for four damned years." Draco said dryly. "Of course he's had to cancel all his plans and start from scratch." Draco reasoned. Harry sighed inwardly and remained cold and aloof on the outside as he stood gracefully and moved towards the girl.

"You're fat." Harry said wrinkling his nose, the girl was already trembling and on the verge of tears- hell if he was going to use someone like her. "Come on girl where is your back bone hmmm?" He demanded his voice cold and sharp. The girl broke down into tears.

"I-I can-I can-!" She gasped.

"Well go on then show me what skills you could possibly have gained living the sedentary lifestyle you have obviously been living! Did you think this was a _game?_ The Elite work directly under the dark lord, if you can't handle me then you have no hope of surviving five moments with him, prove to me that you are worth the time and effort, prove to me that you didn't _buy_ your way onto my list which I might add sincerely _pisses_ me off!" He snapped his voice like ice. "Where is your ambition? Your thirst to better yourself? Where is that drive that you will need to succeed? The Elite work hard my dear; they do not _buy_ their title they _earn_ it." She whimpered and he tossed down his quill. "Get the hell out of this office and don't even _think_ to try again unless you can show me that you have something to offer aside from snot and tears." He said flicking his wand. With a flick she was soaring out of the room the doors slamming behind her.

"I think we should take a tea break." Draco said dryly. Harry sniffed.

"That girl had _nothing_ to offer." Harry said with a sneer as he sat down.

"She had top scores on all of her tests and an application for a mastership in Charms." Draco noted evenly as he called for Harry's elves.

"Yes that's all good and wonderful but for a girl to show up for a position like ours physically unfit and dressed as though she was going to a ball only to blubber about until her make-up is smeared, she was bound to fail before she even walked through the doors. I simply made it entertaining." He said collecting his tea cup and biscuit.

"You were cruel, you probably scarred her for life- and since when have you ever cared if a person was fat or not?" Draco said wrinkling his nose.

"I don't." Harry said lightly. "I was able to pick out her greatest shame within two minutes of meeting her, the Elite must appear flawless to the public, our position is one that requires grace and power and a certain hardness that the world can't simply break. If she can't handle a few moments with my direct attention on her perceived flaws then she isn't qualified at all. However, if she returns having bettered herself, proved herself and understood herself, then we might be able to work with her. The first step is hers to take, what I want to know is if she will stumble or dance." Harry said taking a sip. Draco sighed softly.

"See, this is why I insisted that we wait for you to wake up before going through the extensive list of potential Elite members." Draco said mildly.

"Father intends for you to be learning Draco so that when the next wave hits they will have to go through you first in order to eliminate the useless ones." Harry said pointedly.

"Yes, I _so_ look forward to that." Draco said mildly.

"You're far more enduring then I thought you would be Draco." Harry said smirking as he was reminded of Draco's enormous tantrums.

"I've had four years to learn how to stand on my own two feet rather then leaning on you Harry; I learned a thing or two." Draco said dryly. Harry's smirk faded.

"I'm sorry Draco." Harry said softly. Draco shook his head.

"No, don't be, I needed it, I needed to grow up, to face a few hard facts and understand that I _shouldn't_ simply rely on you when things get hard." Draco said shaking his head.

"You know that you can though don't you?" Harry said concerned. Draco's expression softened and he nodded his grey eyes turning to him.

"I know, and it feels good, thank you Harry, it's been…rough." Draco said averting his gaze.

"I noticed." Harry said grimly. How could he not? The tension between Draco and his father was obvious and it made him angry. Lucius might have his torments, but he shouldn't be treating Draco this way.

"I'll call the next one in then." Draco said ignoring him. Harry nodded letting it go for the moment. He would revisit it when he had the chance.

#$% #$% #$% #$% #$% #$%

"Severus sent you roses." The dark lord said mildly as Harry slipped into the office wearily several boxes of files floating behind him. Harry frowned wondering if he'd misheard.

"Roses." He said wondering if there was some trick to it.

"Yes I burnt them." The dark lord said shifting his parchment slightly. Harry frowned.

"Were they for the ball? I though Lucius was handling the preparations…" Harry trailed off with a frown.

"No you daft boy, haven't you noticed yet?" The dark lord said setting his paperwork down with a snap. Harry wondered what he should have been noticing that he wasn't. "Oh dear…you really haven't noticed." The dark lord said dryly.

"What haven't I noticed?" Harry said irritated, it was only ten in the morning by normal standards but he was running on three days worth of busy via the time turner.

"Never mind." The dark lord said returning to his paperwork. Harry frowned.

"No really I'd like to know, I know I've been busy but if I've missed something that you needed me to know-"

"It isn't something you need to know or even worry yourself with. How are the recommendations for the Elite recruits going?" The dark lord said changing the topic abruptly. Harry frowned but shook his head inwardly. The dark lord always did have his quirks.

"Utterly useless, out of the three thousand I've already interviewed only ten _barely _make it, I was thinking that I'd put them through a month of intense Elite training to weed out the useless ones. I have the files ready if you'd like to see them; the others were either rejected completely or noted as possible candidates for another time. I organized them by how many years I think it would take for them to be ready, there were only twelve of them- which reminds me, I stopped by the Auror division earlier- it's ridiculous down there, paperwork everywhere, nothing's organized- something must be done." Harry muttered his attention already drawn to a file he was holding.

"Then do something about it." The dark lord said with a smirk. Harry glanced up.

"I thought that was Lucius' division." He said mildly.

"Actually it was Bella's, Lucius is a strategist and wonderful during war time but he doesn't particularly need an army under him during these peace times does he?" The dark lord said mildly.

"You want me to take over the Auror program?" Harry said dryly.

"Be ambitious- I know that I can rely on you to make the proper decisions, if you need help I am here but I think it is time for you to make a move that puts you in a spotlight and reminds people that _you_ are in charge when _I_ say your in charge." The dark lord said smugly. Harry thought about that for a long moment before nodding.

"Fair enough, Merlin knows I can't just leave it a mess like that, it would drive me mad having to pass it every day in the lift." Harry said with a sniff. The dark lord chuckled softly as his gaze returned to his paperwork. Harry's eyes caught on the burnt stems sticking out of the rubbish bin for a moment before he shook his head and returned his gaze to his work.

#$% #$% #$% #$

"Draco I'm asking you-"

"It doesn't matter; the dark lord's instructions are final." Draco said stonily. Part of him was enjoying this, his father brought down at long last because he didn't bloody well know a thing about Harry and his tastes. It was like balm to the sting he'd been dealt for the last four years. "I am not to help you with this." Draco said with a casual shrug. Lucius looked furious and a little bit panicked. "Don't tell me you've waited until now to even plan the bloody thing?" Draco said with a sneer. "Too busy with your boy toys I suppose." He said with a sniff. Lucius opened his mouth his wand twitching-

And then they felt him.

Ever since he'd woken Harry was like an oncoming storm, his magic, which had only been a promise before was a reality now and alerted anyone who cared to know that he was coming. Sure enough Harry strode through the door eyes trained on the book he was holding.

"Those aren't Elite robes." Lucius said sharply. Draco could have laughed out loud at the way Harry's gaze lifted. Harry was irritated by his lack of knowledge and his temper was short.

"Ah yes, the ones you sent are too small- I'm not fourteen anymore, if you need my measurements that's fine." Harry said quirking an eyebrow. "However I should warn you father hated the ones you sent me, he said they didn't suit me at all. I thought they were lovely but then I'm four years out of the fashion loop." Harry said with a sneer before returning his gaze to his book. Draco could have sniggered at the look of horror in his father's eyes. It was obvious the man hadn't put much thought into it.

"Of course." Lucius said flicking his wand to gather the measurements.

"I'll have some books sent over on the last few years of fashion if you'd like." Draco said lightly.

"Could you?" Harry said glancing up from his book. "Severus is very good at explaining the political aspects of the last few years but he couldn't tell me a thing about fashion or societies circles." Harry noted.

"Of course." Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh and Lucius, do you know why Severus would have sent me flowers? Were they for the ball?" Harry said curiously.

"Uncle Sev sent you flowers?" Draco said grinning.

"Yes, father burned them- you know how he dislikes things cluttering the office." Harry said mildly.

"Probably a prank, he's been spending too much time with those Weasley boys, after the Order business he agreed to be their sponsor." Draco said mildly. He watched as Harry stilled his expression tightening slightly.

"Ah." Harry said mildly. "What a cruel prank then- no wonder the dark lord didn't want me to know." Harry said tightly the grip of his fingers on the book tight enough to leave his fingers pale.

"Harry?" Draco said cautiously. In his mind he slapped himself for his thoughts.

"Harry I have a request." Lucius said cutting in his eyes sharp. Harry blinked up at the man as though he'd forgotten that he was there.

"Yes?" Harry said curiously.

"The press has alerted me that they would like to see you in calmer settings; I would like to suggest visiting a museum tomorrow, I would be happy to escort you-"

Draco swallowed, his father's words made him sick. The man was so self centered 'I would be happy to escort you' as though it was a privilege! The man should be bowing, _scraping _before Harry!

"I'm afraid I can't Lucius, I'll be in meetings all day tomorrow, I've decided to reorganize our Auror division, what we have is so useless and outdated that the dark lord had practically forgotten that it is there. Besides as much as I would enjoy catering to the every whim of the press they aren't worth the time that could be spent working."

Draco wanted to laugh out loud; Harry was verbally slapping Lucius in the face without even knowing it. 'Every whim of the press' more like Lucius' every whim. But then his father needed to be knocked down a few pegs. If Lucius thought he would have Harry Potter on his arm as easily as any of the whores with money he'd been seeing lately then Lucius had another thing coming. If anything Harry's determination to be cold towards Lucius would keep him from noticing that the man actually wanted his attentions now. Besides, the dark lord had made it clear to Draco that he was to help to make this as hard as he could for Lucius; the harder the man had to fight for something the more he wanted it and the more likely he would be to keep it. But Draco wanted more then that, he wanted his father to treasure Harry the way Harry deserved to be treasured.

"Have the press follow you around tomorrow." Draco suggested lightly. "They hardly have the right to be making demands on _you_ of all people, if they want pictures of you then they damned well better chase after you and learn first hand that the Elite aren't to be trifled with. You're a war hero, if they want your attention, they're going to have to fight for it- it might inspire some ambition in a few of the more lazy ones." Draco said silkily.

"They would only get in the way." Harry said wrinkling his nose. Draco knew that Harry had no idea how that habit of his could be so adorable; it caught Lucius' attention every time though Harry was oblivious to it. Even as they spoke his father had been raking Harry's form- Draco could admit to being mildly disturbed by this.

"My lord?" A smooth voice inquired. Draco glanced up and his heart pounded…ah yes…perfect timing…

Andre, the tutor that the Vampire clan had assigned to Harry was in a word _exquisite_. The man was tall, toned and pale in a nice way his eyes a glowing green. In some ways he looked similar to Harry, they could have been brothers, and apparently due to the position Harry held Andre _was_ symbolically a brother. Andre was doting as well, after a few hundred years of living with Sasha the older man had come to dote on her and by extension Harry naturally. He was bloody beautiful and made Draco bashful just being in the same room as him.

"Ah, Andre, is it time already, my alarm didn't go off." Harry said with a frown. Andre smiled slightly and crossed the room sliding his fingers into Harry's inky black hair.

"No, I was simply hoping to catch you before you left again, the elves alerted me that you missed lunch, I was worried." Andre said with a soft expression. Draco sighed wistfully inside, what he wouldn't give to have Andre. Harry had no interest in the man that much was certain though Draco had no idea why not aside from perhaps the idea that Andre was Sasha's brother by marriage.

"I'm fine." Harry said a small amused smile on his lips. He seemed unaware of how close Andre was, it seemed to be a natural thing with Vampires, they had no personal boundaries, but then they were very sensual creatures as a rule.

"No, no, your health is my primary concern." Andre said slipping an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Come, take a break." Andre coaxed. Harry smiled faintly that small helpless smile he offered to Draco and Sasha mainly when they wanted something from him that he knew he couldn't refuse. Harry closed his book with a dull snap.

"Very well, a short one though, I have to sit in on a meeting later." Harry said allowing himself to be guided.

"Who was _that_?" Lucius hissed. Draco turned to his father; he'd all but forgotten that the man was there. Lucius looked ready to curse someone and Draco inwardly danced for glee.

"That was the Vampire prince." Draco purred. "Harry's quite taken with him these days. I suppose it makes sense, no one else is on their level politically, the dark lord's heir and prince, and the vampire prince…they do have quite a bit in common." Draco said lightly before standing. "Now, if you're quite finished wasting my time." Draco said shortly before collecting his books and things from the table with a flick of his wand. Really Lucius had caught him off guard demanding to talk to him immediately. Draco would much rather spend time with Harry and Andre. He smirked slightly. Oh yes, much rather indeed.

He strode out of the room without another word towards his father.

#$% #$% #$%

Lucius stepped off the lifts, it was strange, he'd hardly thought about Harry Potter during the four years he'd been asleep, now he couldn't get the boy out of his head. All morning he'd been all but frantic trying to figure out what the boy liked. How could he not know? Honestly after so many years of knowing the boy, spending time around him, _working_ with him, and he had no clue. He didn't know the first thing about Harry Potter. None of his usual tactics were working either- of course Harry wasn't simply the idle rich boy, he _worked_ day in and day out.

Lucius' breath caught in his throat as he lifted his gaze.

Harry was standing arms crossed and gaze hard, papers were littered about the room which he noticed was a good five degrees cooler than it should be and the Aurors- they had smartly fallen on their knees.

"Let me get this straight." Harry said his voice dangerously silken in quality. "You have been working in this department, some of you for twenty years and you have not solved a _single_ case?" He said dangerously. "Your office is a mess, there is no chain of command and you haven't been _doing _anything since the war ended?" Harry said his voice stiff and cold. Lucius stared at Harry in shock; Harry had always had a temper Lucius had tried prodding it a few times himself though the boy hardly reacted when it was him. But _this_ Harry Potter angry was indeed a beautiful sight. "You're _disgusting_. A joke!" Harry spat with so much venom that even the grown men had to flinch. Lucius smiled feeling a steady burn kick in, one that he'd always associated with that colder crueler side of himself.

"Please sir I have a family-"

Harry's gaze was cold enough to silence the man before he could beg.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you." Harry said softly, "but by the time I finish with this department you may _wish_ I had." Harry said delivering his cold promise. "Not a single person here will eat or sleep until I am satisfied, your alternative is death." Harry said with swift and cold judgment. For a moment Lucius wondered if Harry had the authorization to make such a claim, but then the dark lord had never restricted Harry when it came to his crueler side, if anything he'd encouraged it. Some of the men looked absolutely terrified, Lucius leaned back against the wall and decided that he could stay and watch, the preparations for the ball could wait.

#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^#$%^

Harry frowned slightly. Now that he had the useless Aurors working he could spare a thought for Lucius. The man had all but been following him the last few days and it was unnerving Harry. A part of him, the part that saw how cold Draco was towards his father now, was furious with the man for letting it get this way, another part of him wanted to find out just why it was Lucius was pushing Draco away. But more then that he wanted to know why the hell Lucius was following him. Was the dark lord suspicious of him? Was _Lucius_ suspicious of him? Surely they wouldn't go this far simply because Harry had pretended not to remember the other Harry Potter?

"Lucius." He said addressing the other man at last. All this circular thinking was going to drive him mad with paranoia. The man blinked obviously having thought that Harry hadn't noticed him standing by the wall. He pushed off from the wall and strode towards Harry a curious expression on his face.

"You are a good leader." Lucius said silkily. Harry tensed, he didn't need compliments from Lucius Malfoy of all people it only sought to frustrate him and hurt him reminding him that the man he loved could never love him in return.

"Cut to the chase Lucius, what do you want?" Harry said coldly- perhaps it was a little sharp but he was tired of making exceptions for Lucius. Gray eyes widened slightly before becoming carefully calm.

"I simply got off on the wrong floor; I saw people on their knees and grew curious." Lucius said shrugging. Harry snorted.

"_You_ got off on the wrong floor." He said incredulously. "Though I suppose seeing people on their knees would be enough to pique your interest from what I've read of the last four years you've had a great deal of people 'on their knees' for you haven't you?" Harry said lightly. He'd meant to sound joking but an insult was an insult no matter how he dressed it. Lucius hadn't missed him one bit and that _stung_.

"I was waiting for the right one." Lucius said calmly.

"Waiting for the-" Harry cut himself off. He couldn't allow this, couldn't allow Lucius to rile him up. But it was still too much. "I know that my opinion is little more than dirt at this point to you Lucius but whether you like it or not I will make this observation. You care so much of yourself and so little about anyone else that you are destroying the people that care about you. I have this great and terrible feeling that by the time you find that person that you desire who fits your great expectations and ideals, that this person will be incapable of loving you the way you want them to simply because _you_ are incapable of matching _their _expectations. In short Lucius, you think too highly and too frequently of yourself, even _I_ find it hard to be around you when you behave this way and _I_ loved you once." He admitted his voice cold and hard with the truth. Lucius stared down at him pale and furious.

"Did you?" The man said softly. "Could you still love me?" Harry felt his breath catch in his throat and blood rush to his head making his ears ring.

"You impossibly cruel man." He breathed. And then; "No, I'm the one being the fool, you've made it perfectly clear where I stand and here I am insulting you to your face." He said shaking his head. "I have no right, I never have." Harry said with a soft huff. He stiffened when he felt the familiar presence in the room and turned before Lucius could speak.

"Ah Harry, it delights me to see this floor active again." The dark lord said lightly as he strode towards them his cane tucked under his arm in a familiar way. The dark lord frowned at the sight of Lucius and rose an eyebrow. "May I ask why you're dawdling Lucius?" He said lips drawn into a thin line. Lucius was pale and his expression carefully blank.

"Forgive me my lord." He said some of his anger coming out through his voice. He bowed sharply and strode to the lift as though he was running away.

"Playing with the bugs again my lord?" Harry said smiling thinly. The dark lord didn't look the least bit regretful.

"I wanted to see you take control of the situation, it isn't my fault the two of you decided to have a private conversation in public." The dark lord said neatly. Harry sighed softly.

"My temper." He said dryly.

"You are exhausted, in three days you've managed to catch up on at least a year and a half's worth of work, as impressive as I find that, your health is far more important." He said sternly. "If I don't see that you are getting the rest that you need then I will take your time turner." The dark lord said seriously. Harry stared at him in shock.

"You're kidding right?" He said stiffly. "I may be your son but I'm now of age you can't-"

"You may be of age but you are still my son." The dark lord said his voice booking no argument. "I've given you the freedom you needed, the independence I knew you would seek. Your health is a concern to me Harry, I understand that you are now physically capable of doing far more than the average human, however, I will not allow you to push even _that_ limit." The man said firmly. Harry breathed slowly and deeply forcing himself to keep calm. "I understand Harry, you know I do." The dark lord said softly. Harry felt himself flinch. That was the truth, the dark lord _did_ understand.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you would tell me to _stop_ working." Harry said wryly.

"I never thought I'd see the day when someone's health was important to me." The dark lord said with a snort. "Ah well, knock these fellows into shape and then take the day off, you have access to the funding you know what to do." The dark lord said with a wave of his hand. Harry smiled thinly, it was true the man was giving him a lot of freedom in his ministry, and was trusting Harry in a way that he didn't trust others.

"Yes my lord." He said bowing slightly. The dark lord smirked.

"Ah, and I thought you should know, Severus is on his way up, he's been training those Weasley boys he seems to think they're ready to be Elite." The dark lord said mildly. Harry felt his breath catch.

"Can we do that knowing their history?" Harry asked softly. The dark lord smiled thinly.

"Anyone can do anything if they work hard enough." The man said lightly. "Don't go easy on them." He added with a nod. Harry bowed slightly.

"Yes my lord." He said softly.


End file.
